you're never gonna be alone
by makeyourlifehappy
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon, the digidestined are forced to face an old forgotten enemy again. will they be able to fight him once more? (Taiora a little Takari) first fanfiction ever, it's getting better with every chapter ;D
1. prologue

Prologue:

Taichi

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Tokyo. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

"_So, this is it. I'm going home after 3 years of soccer, soccer and more soccer. America was great, I made few really good experiences, but just the thought about home makes me smile." _


	2. long-awaited reunion

**Long awaited-reunion**

**Kari:**

04.00 pm, 30 minutes pass, 10 to go. Come on time, why are you so mean to me?!

I glance to the ceiling, just because I can't look at the clock anymore. _"Dear God, What did I do to make you angry? Why do I have to suffer like this?" _

I look over to my best friend, T.K and just can't help but chuckle, he fell asleep.

So, the kind friend that I am, I pinch him, what causes him to yell like there's no tomorrow (shock or pain, I don't really care because I'm just laughing my head off with the rest of the class)

The Teacher, Mr Fuijama turns to T.K, an annoyed expression in his face.

"Takaishi, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, Sir, I'm sorry"

"What was that for Kari?" he whispers, now his glance at me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so bored that I couldn't resist, and you know I'm just so excited about today evening"

I give him my cutest puppy-dog gaze, and he just can't resist and smile gently at me.

"Fine, I forgive you for embarrassing me in front of the whole class"

I can't help but giggle.

"Hey guys, what about we head to the digital world after this lesson?" – Davis just joined our conversation.

"Sure" – TK

"Ew guys, I'm sorry, I have a date"

The guys look at me with a shocked and disappointed expression in their faces. It was just priceless. I wish I could take a photograph. Okay, enough badness for today.

"With who?" – Davis

"Do we know him?!" – TK

"Guys, calm down. I have a date with the airport, you know"

Davis and T.K just looked clueless to each other. I was about to explain when –

*Schoolbell*

"I'm sorry guys I got to hurry!" and with this sentence I ran into the hallway, threw my books in the locker and ran outside, just to crash into some girl which stood in the Schoolyard, obviously waiting for someone.

"Oh I'm sorry – "I begin but the girl interrupts me immediately

"Kari, Sorry I waited here for you and didn't see you run"

Sora smiles gently at me. She decided to join me and my parents to the airport, after she heard the news. I smile brightly at her. I adore her, really. She's like the sister I never had and she was there for me the past three years and I was there for her when she broke up with Matt three months ago.

"So you're excited as I can see, huh?"

"YES! I mean, in less than 2 hours I see my brother again. I mean, I didn't see him three whole years! As you could see I'm a mess without him. I missed him so much and a couple of sms per day are just not enough." Sora just smileys lightly at me and I can see in her crimson eyes that she feels the same as I do. Even worse, because she's in love with my brother. She just doesn't know yet, or she just didn't realize it.

"Girls, come on! Knowing my son, I'm sure he drives with a Taxi home when we're late!"

"Coming Dad!" I take Sora's hand and slide in the back from the car with her next to me.

"Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs. Kamiya"

"Sora, Sweetheart, for the last time, just call us by our first name. If you want you even can call us mom and dad, I mean, it's really not a big business, you are family"

I could see in the corner of my eye that sora's face just turned in the same colour as her hair.

"Fine, _Mom" _

I didn't have to face my mother to know that she had teary eyes when she heard sora call her really mom, even if it was just a joke.

At the airport

**Sora**

Tai's plain had just landed, so this is it. I'm going to see him in about 10 minutes. My heart beats too fast and I'm sure I was never as nervous as I am now. I missed him so much. The last three years were just horrible. Sure I dated Matt for the most of the time, but our relationship just were getting worse with every day which passed. I don't really know why, but I'm sure it was my fault. I mean, he was so careful and he truly loved me, but in the end. I just couldn't stand this love anymore. I just couldn't love him like he did, but I never told him that. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Kari jumps next to me up and down. _She's so cute._ I can't help but smile when I see Tai's little sister so excited, she truly loves her brother more than everything or anybody in the whole world. _Understandable. _She chatted everyday with him, for my part, he just wrote me few E-Mails on my birthday and Christmas and sent gifts. I can't help but feel disappointed but I can understand him. I mean, we barely talked before he left. _All because of my relationship with matt…_

"TAI!" – Oh my god, I'm sure I just had a heart attack when Kari shouted like that.

The next thing I saw is Kari hug some guy in a black tank top and blue jeans. Tai lifts his sister without any problem and spins her around. The both are so cute that I can feel the emotions in me grew. Kari has tears of joy in her eyes and the kind how she looks to her brother and how he just smiles at her with pure love and joy in his chocolate brown eyes is just adorable.

The first thing that I notice (and I'm truly shocked!) is his hair. _Oh my god what did he do?! _The bush on top of his head was his hair was still really long and puffy and really messy but it was a lot shorter than I remember.

His body is still really tanned and, _wow! – _my heart skips a beat. He became really sexy in these three years. The years of soccer are really apparent.

He hugs his parents and then,_ finally, _he turns to me. He looks shocked but his expression softened and he gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen.

And I'm lost.


	3. there are things you never see coming

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

I owe you

**Taichi:**

I can't believe it! She's actually here! She's here, because of me although I was so a horrible Friend and didn't bother to write her more often. She still cared enough to come to the airport just so see me a little bit earlier.

She looks incredible in her black pants and the blue tight blue shirt. _Her legs are so long…._

_Oh how I missed this.. God I'm staring. Stop it Tai! _I force myself to look in her beautiful crimson eyes.

"So...You're going to hug me or are you just gonna stare a little longer, Tai?"

"What? – Oh right, I'm sorry" _Great, now I'm blushing like a little brat… Great Job Kamiya!_

I hug her tightly, she hides her face in my neck, and I'm sure I feel something wet. _Is she crying?! Oh God, she is!_

I pull back to take look at her face. And yes I was right. She's crying. At the sight at this my heart breaks.

"Sora, what happened? Did I already do something stupid?"

That causes her to laugh though her tears.

"No, I'm just glad you're here. I missed you, you stupid idiot"

And with that she embraces me once more. WE stand there for a while and just enjoying the feeling.

_Come on Tai, you're enjoying this too much! She's matt's girl. Don't forget that… _

With that thougt I pulled back although I really didn't want to.

"Come on Sor, let's heading home" She blushes. _Why? What did I say?_

"Sure let's go" With that, she takes my hand _what the hell?! _ and pulls me forward to the car where my parents and Kari are patiently waiting.

The car ride was nothing special, really. We talked about America and how soccer. Basic stuff. I can't help but stare at sora the whole time we're talking. It's like I'm just talking to her. But the others don't mind. I mean, they are Kamiyas. They don't really care for stuff like that. During the ride I notice that she wears a beanie. _What the hell? When did sora last wear a beanie or a hat? I thought she stopped with that because Matt didn't like it? _

She notices my glance and smiles brightly at me what causes my heart beat faster and I'm sure everybody can hear it beat. _Oh god, how embarrassing…After three years I'm still in love with this girl. _

We stop by the takenouchi flower shop to drop sora off.

"So, you're leaving me already Sor?" I look at her with my best puppy-dog-eyes

That made her laugh _ha! I'm so good at this. _

"Yes but I will be at the party today evening"

"What party?"

"Your welcome back party, silly"

"Ok?" I turn to Kari with the is-there-something-I-should-know-about-look.

"Don't worry Tai, Mom and Dad are leaving this evening to visit grandma so we're having the house for our own the whole next week."

"Oh okay, so I'll see you later Sor, I guess"

"Yep, seeya!" and with that she walks into the flower shop and I can feel my heart drop. I miss her already…

**Sora:**

_The nickname! He still calls me by the nickname. I can't help but feel happy. He's the only one that calls me that, and that makes this name just so incredibly special to me! I remember one time Matt tried and called me that..._

**FLASHBACK**

_Matt and me are lying at his bed. Making out. His hands wandered down to my waist and I just knew what would come next. So I pulled back._

"_Whats the matter Sor?" _

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Why? Tai calls you that every time"  
"Yes, but are you Tai? No you're not. So don't do it!"_

_And with that. I stood up and left him alone. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I enter the flower shop, and look for my mother, but I can't find her. _Where could she gone? Fine, I'll just call her. _

I dialed her number on my cell phone and wait for her to pick up. Sure, she doesn't pick up . I start to worry so I decide to look for her behind the counter. And there's a note.

_Sora, please close the Shop when you're getting here. I had to do some business. I'll be back really late today and I know you don't have a key. Make sure you have sleeping accommodation. I'm sorry._

_I love you_

_Mom. _

I can't help but get angry. Which mother doesn't bother if her daughter has a sleeping accommodation?! What if nobody has time for me?!_ I'm sure she wouldn't even bother if I would sleep under a bridge tonight. Okay, enough. Let's get home. _

I closed the store and headed home. The Party begins at 9pm so I have a little more than an hour to prepare myself. Thank God I'm not somebody like Mimi who needs three hours for getting ready.

_30minutes later. Takenouchi Home _

_Oh god, I don't know what to wear! Should I wear a skirt? No, Matt likes that. I don't want him to stare at me. Okay, no skirt, but what? Jeans? Hmm… why am I a girl? And why do I care so much about my clothes?! – Oh right, Tai is there…I just wear the disrupted jeans and a loose shirt. That's it. Okay fine. Next problem. Hat or not? I love my hats of course I wear one! _

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Clothes – done, Hair – straightened, Make up – oh god – but done. _Hmm… not bad Takenouchi. I just hope he likes that… STOP THINKING WHAT HE LIKES SORA YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED! Right, I don't care what Tai thinks about me. Right? _

**T.K**

"Kari, calm down, I'm sure she's here in a few minutes" It's 10 pm and Sora is still not here. And of course Kari acts like it's the apocalypse.

"You're sure T.K? What if she got hit by a car? Or a digimon captured her? Oh my god she must be so scared!"

Okay maybe it's just the alcohol what makes her act like that. _Why didn't Tai stop her from drinking? _I turn to Tai who's talking with Matt and the younger Digidestined. _Oh right, because he's already drunk. Like the rest of us. _I can't help but laugh. I mean, Tai is like a brother to me. And I never saw him like that. He's so happy and his fiery brown eyes just show how drunk he really is.

"T.K that's not funny!" Oh shit, I didn't response…

"Kari I'm sure she's – "

*Bell*

Kari runs to door and lets Sora in _Oh thank god. I believed Kari for a few minutes… _

**Taichi**:

I can't help but think about Sora. _Where is she? Why isn't she here already? Maybe she's in trouble. I should check on her! Or maybe, Matt knows. I mean he's her boyfriend._

"Matt?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Where's Sora?"

"I don't know"

"Why don't you know?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your girlfriend"

That causes Matt to laugh uncontrollably and I'm just confused. I mean. What's so funny. I turn to look at Davis and he just smirks.

"Tai, Matt and Sora broke up three months ago" _Thank you Davis for enlighten me, really nice._

"Oh okay, nice – Wait, WHAT?" I turn again to Matt

"Why did you break up?" He just smirks at me and now I actually realize that my best friend is wasted.

"She should probably tell you herself" and with that he points at somebody behind me. I turn to look who and my heart just skips a beat. There she is. And she looks awesome! She's so beautiful and the fact that she wears a beanie again makes me so happy that I can't stop smile at her. And she smiles back. So brightly and pure. I can't do anything but stare. Stare at her crimson eyes. I'm totally lost. I was so busy to stare at her that I didn't even notice that the guys walked away to grab some new drinks. _Okay, awkward, Say something!_

"Hi Taichi" _Oh thank god, she did the first step! _

"Woo. I thought you just use my full name just when you're really angry at me. Don't tell me I did something what pissed you off." Oh god, I'm getting nervous. She's so scary when she's mad.

She smiles softly at me

"No, of course not. I just wanted to scare you"

"Pffff"

She takes a drink and sits next to me.

"So, Tai, tell me everything! How was America? What did you do besides soccer? Did you have fun? And what about girls?"

We talked a lot. The party was a complete success. Everybody had a good time and laughs all the time. Sora and me talked so long that we didn't even realized, that we drank much more than we wanted. Sora is totally drunk I can see because she started to talk to me next to me on the couch and now she's sitting on my lab and plays with my hair.

"Sor, may I ask you something?" She caresses my check and looks me in the eye. _Oh god her eyes are so beautiful… _

"Of course, go ahead"

"Why did you and Matt break up?" That makes her stop caress my check and she looks me in the eye with a nervous expression.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask you that. It's none of my business"

"Oh it's fine. I'll tell you. And the fact that I'm totally drunk makes everything just easier, because I'm sure I'm not going to remember this conversation tomorrow"

I don't really know what to think about that but she doesn't give me time to think about it.

"So me and Matt were together for three years and you know he was really busy with his band. But I didn't care because I knew he truly loved me. And that was my problem. I didn't want him to love me so much because I knew I could never love him like he did"

"Why not?"

She's getting nervous and drinks one more shot before she continues. But I'm really glad that she does.

"Because he isn't you"

_Did she just say what I think she said? But maybe it's just the alcohol…_

" _And don't think it's the alcohol what makes me say that. It's the truth"_

_Oh god, now she can read my mind. I should probably say something. But what? I mean. Of course. I feel something. But is it the right time to say something like that? I mean, we're both wasted. _But before I can even say something she jumps from my head and runs in the bathroom. That's re moment when I notice that everybody is already gone. Expect Kari and T.K who are talking quietly at the kitchen island.

"Kari, what time is it?"

"It's already 3.15 am. You talked a lot as I can see huh?"

"Yeah… When did the others left?"

"Half an hour ago, they didn't want to interrupt you two" She smiles evilly at me.

But then she notices that Sora isn't anymore at my lab

"Tai, wheres Sora?"

"In the bathroom"

"Is she alrigh?"

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?"

"Because she's already too long in there and she's drunk"

_Shit! She's right._

"Okay I'm going to check on her. T.K do you stay tonight?"

T.K is obviously uncomfortable with my question because he's blushing like mad. _Hahaha he still thinks I'm going to kill him for touching my sister. Okay I would do it probably if I didn't know him so good. _

"Calm down T.K, I'm just joking" And with that I'm heading toward my bathroom.

I knock on the door, wait for a response. But nothing. I knock again. But she still doesn't respond.

"Sor, are you alright?"

"Not really" _At least she isn't unconscious. But she doesn't sound good. _

"Can I come in? Please"

I wait for her response. But she doesn't respond anymore. Instead the door opens and I quickly go inside and lock the door behind me. Just to see my very best friend sitting on the floor and literally hug the toilet. I can't help but laugh at this sight. I never saw Sora like that. She turns to me and glares at me.

"Oh please tell me the joke what causes you to laugh like an idiot"

"I'm sorry. Are you still sick?"

"No. I guess I'm fine." But with that she turns again to the toilet. Just to throw up once again. I'm abruptly sober and knee next to her, take with one hand her hair and rub her back gently with the other. She turns to me and looks me in the eye and I can see how embarrassed she is, because she has tears in her eyes. But without a word I help her to clean herself.

"I'm sorry Tai" and with that she starts sobbing on my shoulder. I don't know what to do. So I'll do the obvious and embrace her and just wait for her so stop.

"It's fine Sor. I'm here" And with that she calms down but she's not ready to let go of me. _I'm fine with that. Of course I am. I love her. _

So I just lift her up and take her to my bedroom.

"No Tai I can't stay here…"

"Why not?"

"I don't even have clothes"

"I give you some"

And with that I grab a T-shirt and a pair of shorts from my cupboard and throws at her.

"Thank you"

"So I leave you to change. Do you want me to bring you something? Food or something to drink?"

"Wait I'll change and come with you to the kitchen"

"Fine"

She smiles at me and begins to undress her. And I can't do anything but stare. I can't even move. _So she actually changes while I'm in here? She's so beautiful. _She then realizes that I'm still in the room and blushes extremy.

"Tai, why are you still in here?

"I-I'm sorry" and with that I slid outside.

I return to the kitchen just to find my Sister make out with T.K. I clear my throat to show them that they aren't the only ones in this house. They pull apart and both look at me with a shocked expression. Their faces are just priceless. I can't help but burst into laughter.

"Guys, Calm down. I don't mind. Just take a room."

And with that, they hurry in Kari's bedroom.

I hear the sound of the fridge being opened and turn to look at Sora who just pulled a bottle of Water of the fridge. She looks at me with a cloudy expression. She sits back on the couch with the glass of water which she just took and looks at me. I take a look into her eyes and see… _what? Hope? _

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" I ask her a little confused.

"Yes, I'll take the couch"

"Are you crazy? What kind of gentleman would I be when I let you sleep on the couch?!"

She tries to protest but I lift her up and she holds me as tight as possible. I lay her down and want to pull back but she keeps hold me tight.

"Don't leave me" still with her face on my neck… She turns to look me in the eye; crimson eyes meet brown eyes. "Please Tai, don't" It's not like I don't want to spend the night with her in the same bed. And it's not like it's the first time, right? I mean we shared a bed a lot when we were kids…

So without any more thoughts I lay next to her in my bed.

I find Sora snuggling close to me, our bodies molded together as she pulls the cover back over us. I look at her with one raise eyebrow and she smiles back sheepishly.

"I want to be near you?" she offers with a shrug

I shake my head and laugh, "You're drunk buddy"

She nods, "Okay. Then all crimes committed in my inebriated states, cannot be held against me, right?"

"Right, but what - ?"

She doesn't let me end my sentence. She leans closer to me, and kisses me softly on my lips. I instinctively close my eyes and deepen the kiss, by lean over her. I'm sure she's surprised by my quick reaction, but I've been waiting on this for a while. I pull her on top of me.

My heart races as I indulge in her lovely lips and my hands caress her back. I want to deepen the kiss even more, but being the only to some degree sober person in the room right now, I can't.

The kiss last a little longer, before Sora breaks it and stares at me. I see her eyelids start to lower, and she falls asleep on my chest. I smile and watch her snooze for a couple of minutes before following suit.

**Sora:**

I wake up and look at a kind of familiar ceiling. I try to get up but all the drinks of the night before take the toll on me. _Crap, where am I? Oh right, I'm in Tai's bedroom… Wait, What's the smell? Don't tell me he's cooking – _

Tai swung her door open.

"Hey sleepyhead, I just wanted to see if you were up. Seeing that you are. Anything you want for breakfast?"

"Geez, TaI! You used to sleep till 2 in the afternoon. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well Sweetheart. Unlike you, I didn't get hammered last night. Besides I have to stay in shape so I'll do my workouts in the morning and thought that *Hangover Sora* would want something to eat."

"Fine. Well. "Hangover me" wants pancakes.

"Thought so." He brought a tray of food onto the bed.

"Are you serious? How did you know?"

"It's what you always used to eat for breakfast. Eat up. I have to take a shower anyways. You're gonna have to excuse me… Well my clothes are in here and Kari uses the bathroom so I have to use my own which is in here.

"Oh that's fine" _Wow. He cooks? Well I hope its nothing like his mom's cooking. _I take a bite_. Wow! Definitely not like his mom's cooking._

"Tai!"

"What?" He yells from the shower.

"When you're done in there… can you grab some more food for me?"

"Sure thing, Sor!"

I eat up and wait for him to come back. A couple of minutes later, the door opens and I see a shirtless Tai come out. _Tai definitely filled out, yep look at those muscles oh my god- _

Tai noticed my expression. "Sorry, I forgot to grab a shirt."

_Yes sure. "Forgot" Geez did he get taller? Look at those shoulders… and arms and those ABS. Holy shit! I'm dying right now. Look at this six-pack. And his waist. Crap, say something, anything, just make a sound!_

"Meep!"

"You're alright Sora?"

"Yes! Everything's fine."

"Oh yeah, let me grab some more food for you." He gets the tray and heads back into the kitchen.

I immediately lay back down, grab a pillow, and yell into it.

"What are you doing?"

Shocked I look at the door. And Sure. He stands there. With his hands in his pocket and his goofy grin. "Aww.. Nothing"

His expression turns from amusement into serious.

"Listen about last night, - "Oh_ god, I hoped he forgot. But how should he? I mean. It was amazing. And of course I didn't forget. I wasn't so drunk like he thought. _Luckily Kari interrupted us.

"Guys! Izzy texted me! It's an emergency. We have to head to his apartment in less than 30 minutes. Hurry up!"

And with that I grabbed my clothes threw them on and we headed together to Izzy's apartment.

**Taichi:**

The four of us got to Izzy's apartment and T.K knocked on the door. Luckily for us Izzy's room.

"Tai!" A voice shouts and my digimon partner, Koromon, jumps into my arms. All of our digimon were in their In-Training states to save energy on their parts.

"Hey koromon, what's all that about?" I ask my partner, who glances at Izzy.

"Let's wait until the others arrive Tai." Izzy said and I nod. A couple of years ago I would have argued that we, or specifically I, should have the information now, but I'd grown up.

Davis, Matt and the others of the group all entered the room after us and were greeted just as enthusiastically as we by their partners.

I sat down at one of the chairs and said to the other digidestined in the room.

"OK, Izzy, what's the big emergency?" I ask the question that is on everyone's mind.

Izzy opened the computer and it showed the continent of Server (for all who doesn't know. that's a continent in the digital world)

"In the last three days there have been reports of attacks against some villages in this area. Gennai has asked us to check it out"

"That's the emergency?" Cody asked and I agreed. Every one of us thought it's something like an apocalypse. Because, it really sounded like one in the message we received. We were all totally worried and ti find out it was something this minor, was, well frustrating. Not that I want that something bad happens in the digital world, but a little action wouldn't be bad.

"Cody I know this seems minor but Gennai thinks it could be something bigger. We really should take at this."

"But we have summer vacation. We all have plans. Sure it's a little bit selfish but I'm not going to spend my whole summer in the digital world just to look after some Numemon who can't protect themselves. "Yolie joined now the conversation. Sure I can understand how she feels. But I have a really bad feeling about those attacks…

Izzy ignored her and press a few buttons on his computer and a little sector blinks on his screen. "This place should be checked out"

Everyone was silent for a moment and I knew nobody wants to deal with this problem now, but we had a responsibility as the digidestined to deal with it and help the digital world in any way possible.

"Izzy's right…" I said and everybody turned to me. "I know we really don't want to deal with this now. I mean its summer and we all have plans but it's our responsibility to deal with this even if it seems rather trivial."

Everybody looked at me, especially Sora. _I wonder what the thinks. Maybe she thinks about last _night? Nah, she probably was too drunk. They nodded all. Ha, that wasn't that hard. I'm genius.

"Ok, we'll go tomorrow since it's rather late…" Izzy started but everbody suddenly started talking at once.

"TOMORROW?"

"NO WAY IZZY!"

"I ALREADY HAD PLANS!"

"IZZY!"

Izzy shrank back as just about everyone in this room started talking and yelling at once_. As if it was his fault that some stupid digimon attacks villages. _I couldn't help but get angry_. Sure I had plans too but as I say earlier. I had grown up. _

"Everyone! QUIET!" I shout, all turned to me and shut up immediately. I stand up from the chair and face everbody.

"I'll take care of it"

"What?" Izzy responses before anyone else could.

"Well, everyone has plans already for tomorrow, so I'll just go on my own I mean I had a break for three years and I'm sure Agumon is happy to have a little action. Right buddy?"

"Right!" Koromon replies and jumps up and down.

"But Tai, you just came back yesterday. We want to spend time with you. I mean, I guess I can talk for everyone when I say we missed you." Sora says from the bed, while Kari nods besides her.

_I'm sure she talks just about herself…_ I smile at her with the look I-know-that-you-just-talk-about-yourself. She understands my glance, because she's blushing again.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of this and then you can spend the whole summer with me Sor"

She's blushing even more and the rest of the group giggles.

"Tai are you sure?" Ken asked as he stood up.

"Yea Ken, it's just finding some dumb virus digimon what wanted to mess with a few In-Training digimon. Greymon will make him think twice about doing that when he'd reborn. Everybody has plans and you all shouldn't ruin them over a small matter like this. Besides I came home yesterday and so I have nothing to do yet." The last one was a lie. I wanted to spend time with Sora and I'm sure she wanted that too. But I'm done with embarrassing her today.

"But Tai, You are jet-leagged and exhausted. You should probably rest" Joe says from his seat next to Izzy.

"Sure Joe, but I'm the leader, this is my responsibility!" I reply, and everyone seems to finally accept my offer. _Thank God!_

We spend the rest of the Day and part of the Night in Izzy's apartment and just talk about everything what comes to our minds. I really missed the group. We picked a bunch of frozen pizzas from Yolei's convience store. We had a really funny time; especially catching up with everyone was something I really needed. We made plans to go camping in the second half of the summer. Around eleven everyone headed out. T.K walked my sister home and I couldn't help but smirk_. They really are cute together. _

_I walked sora back to her apartment. We both slowly walk up to her door in a comfortable silence. We stop at her door, and I flash Sora my grin._

"_So it looks like I have to leave you"_

"_Don't you want to come in?"_

"_No, Sor I'm sorry I want to go eary tomorrow and deal with this."_

"You know. I could stay and help you"

"No Sor, enjoy the summer. You deserve the vacation. Spend some time with Mimi. I heard she's back."

"Yea, but what if I just want to be with you?" I can't help but feel happy. I mean, who wouldn't be happy when the one you love says something like that.

"Tell you what. When I'm back I'll take you and a few others to the beach. Deal?"

That brightened her mood and she nods

"Fine. Tell me when and where should I meet you?"

"2pm, my apartment"

"Okay. I'll see you then. And please Tai. Take care."

"I will. But may I ask you something before I go?"

"Sure, what is it?"_ Okay, don't get nervous Kamiya. Just ask her if she remembers…_

"About last night…- "I start but she interrupts me

"Yes, it was amazing. And I'm looking forward to repeat that. I wasn't as drunk as you think I was"

I can't do anything so I lean in and kiss her softly on her lips. She immediately deepens the kiss. I pull back to kiss her neck and she lets a soft moan out and caresses my back.

"Come with me in Tai" she whispers.

I want to. I really want to. I mean, which guy wouldn't? Right. Me. Because I'm just stupid. So I pull back and look her in the eyes. I slowly shake my head and I barely see her disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sor, I'll see you tomorrow" With that I head back to my apartment. _Stupid Tai, why didn't you stay? _I actually could slap myself.

~ Next morning ~

Next Morning I woke up rather slowly. It's just too early. And my jet-lag doesn't help much. In the living room I see Kari and T.K asleep, arm in arm on the sofa where they had fallen obviously asleep last night. I had to grin. _So much for T.K not sleeping over. Mom would probably flip. But hey, she's not home. And I'm not going to kill him… yet. _

For my part I get ready for my mission. Pulling out some pants and a Tank-Top (_yes I started to wear Tank-tops because they're comfortable and yeah… the women loves them ;) ) Next I wake up the sleeping Koromon and open the digiport in my computer and hold up my digivice. In a second Me and Koromon were sucked up by the screen and I was lying on the ground with Agumon sitting on my chest. _

"Buddy, I love you and all. But that's too far!" I wheeze as Agumon was sitting right above my crotch.

"Sorry Tai!" Agumon exclaimed as he rolled of me and I just laughed a bit. The two uf us stood looking around and Agumon asked the obvious question.

"So um..where are we going?"

"Wait, Izzy gave me a map"

"Do you mean such a map which you made on File Island? Because I don't think it would help us… I mean think about the past.." Agumon said, trailing off because I glared at him.

"Do you think the map that you burned and we never got to use?" I ask quietly. Agumon stares me with a scared expression. And I burst in laughter. "Don't worry buddy Izzy gave me this one"

I take a few minutes to orient myself. As soon as I do I can see that we don't have to walk far, because luckily we're near of the village.

"Ok Agumon, we're going to check on this village and beat some ass. This Way!" I point in one direction and start to walk that way. Agumon next to me. While we're walking I tell Agumon everything about my soccer experiences in America. He's really taken to soccer. I don't really know if it's because I'm doing it outside of school or if he genuinely is starting to like the sport but he always wants to know everything. That entertained the two of us for the couple of hours that took us to arrive at the village which turned out to be a Numemon village. I took a few minutes to talk with a Numemon while Agumon was playing with the other ones.

"So don't have any idea what's going on here?" I ask at the end of the conversation.

"No, but I saw smoke rise in a Poromon village not far from here a couple of days ago" Numemon replied and I nodded. "Ok, thanks we'll check it out" I tell the Numemon and head toward Agumon.

"Come on Agumon we're going to check another Village"

"Ok, but no more Numemon!" Agumon exclaimed and I let out a laugh.

"Nightmare shocker!" There was a sudden shout that caused me to look in horror up in the sky, just as dozens of explosions destroy half of the village. I dive for cover when de attacks come near to me and Agumon.

"AGUMON!" I shout, holding my digivice out.

**Agumon digivole to! Greymon! **

A deep growl could be heart by greymon's throat and I can tell he's really pissed off. I can't see anything because there's just too much smoke and it starts go get to my nerves. As the smoke left I could finally see the attacker. It was a humanoid digimon what wears a kind of purple suit, like a mobster from an American movie. His face was covered with a sort of wolf mask. He carried a sort of gun, which made my heart sink.

"Get him Greymon!" I shout to my partner, who nods and charges up a fireball in his mouth.

"Nova Blast!" He shouts and lets out the giant fireball right at the digimon who simply looks at Greymons attack. The fire ball got closer and covered him in a massive amount of smoke.

"Alright Greymon!" _So, that wasn't so hard. Now let's go home and spend the rest of the day with Sora. _But obviously it wasn't over yet.

"Dimension Destroyer!" A shout is heard and a blast of energy strikes Greymon right in the chest. Sending him flying into one of the village's buildings. There was crunching sound as Greymon's body completely destroyed the building. I winced when that happened. _So much for protecting the Village. _

But the Digimon wasn't finished yet with Greymon. He flies in the sky just to shout once again. "Nightmare shocker!" A blat of black energy strikes Greymon again and sends him flying in another Building.

"Greymon!" I shout. I feel so useless as my partner is thrown like a doll. I look around to find anything that could allow me to help Greymon and spy some rocks on the ground. I quickly pick them up and turn towards the digimon who doesn't let go of Greymon. Greymon wince in pain and I just can't hold it anymore.

"Hey you! You ugly beast. Why don't you pick someone in your own size?!" I shout and throw some of the rocks at. The rock hit the digimon right on his head. That causes him to let go of Greymon and turn so me. _Uh oh… _The powerful digimon is now walking towards me.

„So, who is someone my size boy? Because you certainly aren't." he says and I glare at him and throw once again a rock at him. The rock hits him right on the forehead. I really don't know why I did this. It's probably the stupidest thing that I could do, because it certainly him off bunch more.

He jumps straight into the air, flying far higher than before and was now heading straight for me. _So, that's it. Bye world. _

"Nova Blast!" Greymon's fireball hit the digimon right in time.

"Finish him off Greymon!" I shout, trying not let any of the fear that was running through me color my voice. Yea I know. How could I be scared? You know. Courage doesn't mean you're not scared it means you have the ability to overcome this fear. Besides, this was the first digimon who had actually treid to kill a human in a couple of years, so I was understandably a litte frightened.

"Right! Nova Blast!" Greymon once more shots a fireball in the direction of the digimon. Almost a quarter of the Numemon village is destroyed by the explosion, and the location where his attack hit the digimon was just a crater. _Thank God, it's over. The digimon is defeated, it caused more time that I thought but everything's fine now. _

"Good Job buddy" I smile at him and he returns the smile. He's really beaten up. I didn't think that a simple champion like Greymon could defeat such a digimon but the fact that he did makes me really proud.

"Dimension Destroyer!" There were several explosions and I'm pretty sure they're hitting Greymon since he let out several shouts of pain. I can literally see the ground in front of me exploding. Greymon finally can't stand the pain anymore and dedigivolves back to Agumon and collapses next to me. Luckily the attack stopped. I looked around to find the digimon, but he found me first. I felt a fist in my stomach and I was thrown across the village, into one of the destroyed buildings. I yell out in pain. The digimon hits me once more and sends me flying. I land next to the unconscious Agumon. My entire body is throbbing in pain and I'm pretty sure I loose conscious. I feel cold steel press into the back of my neck and I'm flipped over. This ugly Digimon is pointing his gun right into my back.

"Astamon" I hear a rather familiar voice call. "Leave him. The master needs him alive."

I heard a laugh. An evil laugh, but something about that was so familiar but I just can't realize what. I feel that I'm loosing it.

I fight against the dizzy feeling but I just can't stand the pain anymore.

And then, everything went black.

**To be contiuned as soon as possible! :D **

**Hope you liked it. This one is a longer and I try to make the other chapters as long as this one.**

**I'm sorry if I made few mistakes in Grammar. :PP **

**Review please! (:**


	4. Problem after Problem

**A few people asked me about few characters. I generally don't use the Japanese Names because I know the characters by their German names, so I'll use them. Yamato (Matt) / Izzy (Koushiro) / Yolei(Myako) / Davis (daisuke) / Cody (Iori). I think the rest is obvious. Hope you don't mind too much. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Problem after Problem

**Taichi:**

Do you know this feeling when something happened and you're in a half sleep state and you're trying to remember what happened but you just… can't? I don't know how much time passed while I was trying to remember, but the worst thing is; I know that my eyes are closed, I want to open them, but I just can't mobilize enough strength to do it. I feel so weak. I feel like I got hit by a train. By the time I realized that something has happened what caused me to pass out. In my dizzy state I barely can recognize voices around me.

"Did you have to beat him so bad that he still didn't wake up?!" A rather angry voice asked.

"I'm sorry Master; I didn't know that he's the one you needed." The other voice replied, a little nervous, but still a little threatening.

"Yes, but like you see he is the one I need! And in this state he obviously isn't avail for me!"

"Master, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you need a digidestined? And why him of all digidestined?" The second voice asked.

"Because, my dear Friend. He's the only one who knows the password to Gennai's files. And I need these files. So I need him." The first voice replies, now rather calm.

I force myself to open my eyes, but I just can't. And I can feel that I'm passing out… again.

* * *

**Davis: **

I wake up by the sound my cell phone. _What the hell? I'm going to kill everybody who dares to send me a message this early! _With a look on my display my anger is suddenly gone. Kari sent me a message;

_Sora, T.K, Yolei, Ken, Tai and I are going to the beach. You're coming too, right? Come to my apartment at 2pm. You have to help carry some stuff. Thanks: P _

_Kari. _

I quickly respond, tell her that I'm coming. I carefully get up; I don't want DemiVeemon to wake up yet. He probably will get up by himself when he starts to get hungry. With a look in the living room I can luckily determine that my entire family isn't home. I look at the clock to declare with shock that I have to be in the Kamiya apartment in 20minutes. I quickly shower, grab DemiVeemon who now finally woke up but still too sleepy is to notice what's going on and hurry to the Kamiya's.

~Kamiya home~

I enter the apartment without even bother to knock. I mean, I'm practically a part of this family. I enter the kitchen to meet Kari, T.K and a rather nervous looking Sora.

"Hey Guys. Ready to go?" I ask happily.

"Hey Davis. Yes we just wait for my brother to turn up. I'm sure he'll be here in any minute." Kari respond as happily as me. I can't help but think once again how beautiful she is. Her hazel eyes, her now a little longer hair and her perfect, tanned body. Yeah, it wasn't a secret that the Kamiya-Siblings are really good looking. My gaze turns to Sora who's getting nervous any minute which passes.

"Sora, you're alright?" I ask her. She obviously notices the concern in my voice and smiles gently at me.

"Yeah, don't worry Davis." She responds, but I'm sure she's lying.

"Shouldn't Tai have been here, half an hour ago?" T.K asks. _He's getting impatient. Or is he just worried?_

"Yeah…he said he would be back until 2pm" Sora responds with her gaze at the table. _Ah, that's the reason why she's so nervous. _

"Maybe we should go and check on him" Kari suggest, now worried because she apparently didn't know that her brother promised to be already back.

"Guys, I'm sure he's fine. Let's go to the beach and write him a message to meet us here. If he isn't back till tonight, we'll go and find him, but I'm sure he's already on his way back here." I suggest. The others look at me. The girls still worried but finally, after a few minutes time to think it over, they nod.

* * *

**Taichi:**

I feel how the dizziness disappears and I'm finally able to find enough strength to open my eyes. The first thing I notice is. That I'm not lying, like I thought I am. I'm sitting in a chair. My wrists and ankles bonded at the chair. I try to move but I notice that there are not only bonds on my wrists and ankles but also on my waist, what makes it impossible for me to move. The room is really big and I can recognize that I'm in the middle of a throne room. _Weird, it's like I'm stuck in the middle ages. _On the walls are torches which lighten up the room. _Oh no, where am I? Why am I here? _And suddenly my memory comes back to me. _Crap, I'm screwed. _

"Let me tell you a story, bearer of Courage. Once upon a time, 8 Digidestined fought against four Dark Masters. They all almost died, but unfortunately they managed to destroy each of the Dark Masters. A couple of years later, the last Dark Master returned and revitalized the other three plus some other enemies of these Digidestined. These enemies luckily have all just one thought; to kill each of the Digidestined."

I don't really have to look at the figure who just stepped out of the darkness. I will never forget this voice, even if I would try.

"You're stories didn't get any better Piedmon" I respond, my gaze fixed on the ground. I can bear the courage to look at my worst nightmare. I can remember the day he nearly killed me in the Digital world like it was yesterday.

"Oh I'm honored that you didn't forget me, old friend" He responds in a provocatively way.

"Don't you dare to call me that again you pitiful clown!" I finally manage to look him in the face. He looks like I remember him. But something is different. He isn't smiling his usual I'm-going-to-kill-you grin. No he's looking at me with a serious expression.

"I can understand why you're acting like that but I'm not going to kill you today. I even healed your injuries, so you don't have to sit here in pure pain. Don't you feel honored?" Now his grin returns back in his creepy face.

"So, if you don't mind my asking. But why did you do this? Why didn't you kill me instead?" I can't help but be curious. This digimon wanted to kill me 7 years before and he had the perfect chance to do it. So why didn't he just finished me off?

"Because I need you Tai" He responds patiently.

I burst into laughter and just can't stop it. He stares at me with a dangerously expression in his face. I can read in his eyes that he would love to kill me now but the fact that he doesn't do it makes me believe that he actually really needs me. I can't think about anything so I simply say the first thing that I'm able to think about.

"Go ahead" He smiles evilly at me. He obviously is thinking that I'm going to help him. _Pf, think again. _

"I need something Tai. To make a long story short. I need something really powerful and I'm sure there's something written in the files of Gennai."

"And why do you need me for this?" I ask, because I can't find my part in all this.

"The files from Gennai are locked with a password. And you're the only one who knows the password. Not even Gennai himself knows it."

I don't respond. I'm too busy to remember something about files and a password…

* * *

**FLASHBACK (a week after the defeat of M-Myotismon / Gennai's home)**

"_So, Gennai what's the matter? What do you need?" Tai asked rather curious because Gennai was really insistent that Tai have to come alone. _

"_Tai I really need you to do me a favor." Gennai begins. As he notices that Tai doesn't respond he takes that as a sign to go on._

"_Over the years I gained a lot of information about things that shouldn't fall in the wrong hands. Everything is written in my files. The informations I'm talking about are things like the legend which helped Agumon and Gabumon to Warp-Digivolve. So I decided to lock these files as safe as possible. And I want you to lock them. I want you to think about a password and I want you to never speak about it ever again. Not even with me."_

"_Sure Gennai. But why me? Why not Izzy?" _

"_Because, my friend. You're the one of the digidestined who has the strongest volition. Nothing can bring you to your knees." Gennai replied with an unmistakable proud in his voice._

"_Okay I'll do it." Tai respond. _

"_Fine. But Tai, one more thing.. Keep it safe. And no matter what happens. Never, ever come to the thought to tell it somebody. It could cause a disaster what I'm too afraid to even imagine"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Now I remember. But what was the password again?

"So, you're going to tell me?" Piedmon asks, clearly annoyed that I didn't respond so long.

I look at him with an innocent expression written in my face. But I can't help but smirk. My own stupidly saved the digital world.

"I'm not sorry my dear _friend _but I can't remember that password. As you surely know it was 4 years ago that I locked the files"

I expected him to get angry or at least to be pissed off, but he just grins at me.

"Don't worry Tai. I'll help you to gain your memory back" And with that he rips my shirt from my body.

"How? Are you going to rape me?" I laugh, but that makes him just smile even brighter and I think for a second that he's really going to do it but he takes one of his four swords from his back and points it straight to me.

"You know… I can't tell you the password when you kill me" _He can't kill me, he needs me. So I'm save for now. The others will notice that I'm late and will rescue me. I just have to hold on. _

"Tai, you would be surprised when you would know what human can survive"

And I'm sure every digimon within a radius of 5miles could hear me yell out of pain when he pierced the sword straight in my stomach.

* * *

**Kari:**

The day at the beach would have been really funny when I wouldn't have thought every single second about my brother. It's now 8pm and still no sight of Tai. And I'm totally panicked. We're all in Izzy's room and just talked about what to do next. Izzy sent Gennai an E-Mail and asked if he knows anything about the absence of my brother. That was an hour ago and Gennai didn't respond yet.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm going to look for him!" Sora stands up from where she was sitting and wants to hold her digivice to the portal but Joe holds her back.

"Sora calm down! You don't even know where you have to go. Let's wait for a response from Gennai. Tai wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger because of him!" That had an effect and Sora sits down next to her partner.

"Guys! I got a response from Gennai!" Izzy shouts in the round.

"So? Tell us Izzy so we can go and help my best friend!" Matt finally says. He spent the last couple of hours to stare at the wall. I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's more than just frightened. He's obviously desperate. _Wow, I didn't know that Matt cares so much for Tai. But there's no doubt that he doesn't. _

"Gennai wants us to go to his house. Now" Izzy tells us from his sit in front of his computer.

Without any hesitation everybody stands in front of the Computer. Ready to do everything what's necessary to help our leader and best friend. With a bright light we get sucked and a second later I find myself lying in the sand. With a look forward I recognize the lake where Gennai's home is. A second later the lake starts to bubble and the entrance of Gennai's home appears. Gennai's home is really traditional complete with sliding doors and low tables. It really reminds me of the house of my grandparents, beside the fact that Gennai's home is under water of course. Although the new digidestined never have been here, they don't say anything. The atmosphere is just too tense.

"Greetings Digidestined. I really wish we would meet under better circumstances" Gennai greets when he enters the living room in where we were waiting for the past couple of minutes.

"Gennai what happened? Where's Tai? Why isn't he back yet?" Davis begins the conversation but doesn't even bother to concentrate himself enough to ask one question at the time. _Understandable, Tai is something like a big brother for Davis. _

"I don't want lose any time so I get straight to the point; Piedmon is back. I don't know how he managed this. But that's not all. He also managed to revitalize the rest of the dark masters, Devimon and Armageddemon. Besides of them there's a new digimon. A really powerful one. His name's Astamon and trust me when I say he's probably the most dangerous one of them."

I can't do anything but stare. It's like my worst nightmare has come true.

"But Gennai, you didn't say anything about Tai. Where's my brother? Don't tell me he's dead be-" I start but Gennai interrupts me immediately.

"No Kari, he's definitely alive. And I'm not the right one to tell you what happened to Tai. But there's somebody who can." And with that the door got open and a totally beaten up Agumon enters the room. I'm shocked. But not only about his injuries but also about his eyes. He looks like he was crying for hours. I never ever saw a digimon crying before.

"Oh my god Agumon what happened?" Yolei asks and I can tell that she's about to cry in any moment. I can't blame her because I would probably cry but I'm just too shocked about the new gained information. I take a glance at Sora and sees that she's in the same state as me. She stares at Agumon with wide eyes and I'm sure she's broken inside.

"I-I wanted to protect him. I tried. But I just c-couldn't stand up anymore. He was too strong for me."

"Who was too strong Buddy?" Gabumon asks and tries to comfort his best friend.

"Astamon" Agumon replied with his glance fixed to the ground.

"What about you tell us the whole story Agumon" Gennai suggests.

"Fine. Me and Tai got up early at the morning. We were in a really good mood. We entered the digital world and walked to the village which Izzy marked for us. It was a Numemon village. Tai talked with one of the Numemon and it told us that it saw smoke raise in a village near from there. We wanted to check the village when something started to attack the village. Buildings were destroyed. So I digivolved to Greymon to kick the ass from this Digimon but it was just too strong. Tai couldn't stand there anymore and watch how this Digimon beat the crap out of me. So he decided to distract him. But the plan was really stupid. I couldn't gain enough energy to fight more but I could protect Tai from the attack. Astamon turned again to me and shot one more attack then I dedigivolved to Agumon and couldn't get up anymore. Astamon threw Tai in some buildings and I could see how bad injured Tai was. It broke my heart. I wanted to help him but I just couldn't move anymore. I hoped that he would leave us alone and just go but he actually wanted to kill Tai when Puppetmon showed up and told him that the Master, I guess Piedmon, wanted him alive. So they took him with them."

The room was dead silent. Nobody wanted so believe what they just heard.

"Okay, so we're going to rescue him. Where did they take him? Gennai do you have any signal?" Matt cuts the silence. Nobody could say something. We're just too shocked.

"I can't find the signal of his digivice but I know where Piedmon hides himself. It's a castle in the south of the digital world. I give you a map. It's really late so you can stay here at night and go for the rescue early in the morning. Take a room which you want. I have plenty of them." And with that Gennai stands up and leaves us alone.

* * *

**Taichi:**

"So Tai, you're gonna tell me the password now?!" Piedmon asks again._ I think it's the threehoundred and first time that he asks._

"I told you already I can't remember the password!" I shout,fighting against the tears and ignoring the pain and the dizziness which returned because of the giant amount of blood that I lost. I don't know how long he's torturing me but I'm sure the day already passed.

"What a pity that I don't believe you digidestined!" Piedmon shouts back. And with that he pierces his sword once more in my body. I don't even yell anymore I just close my eyes and try to hide my pain. I feel that my eyelids are getting heavy and I'm sure I'm going to lose consciousness in a couple of minutes.

"Astamon! Take him in a cave. He looks like he's going to faint and I need him awake. Make sure he survives the night!" Piedmon shouts and I feel how somebody takes the bonds away and lifts me up. I'm too weak to even notice what's going on with me. All I want for now is sleep.

* * *

**Sora:**

We're flying on the back of Imperialdramon. Everybody is in his own thoughts and I'm really fine with that. Tai is missing and we don't know how bad his injuries are, what Piedmon did to him or if he was even alive. I spent the night with the thought about what I'm going to do when my best friend would be dead. Fact is, I don't know, but I know that I would kill every Digimon who's involved without any hesitation. We're flying now for nearly an hour and as I already said. Nobody's in the mood to talk.

"Hey guys, what about a joke?" Davis breaks the silence.

"Sure Davis, go on" Cody responses.

"Okay. Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Gabu-"

"Gabu- who?"

"Gabu I don't know but it's funny" Davis bursts into laughter. Unfortunately he's the only one who laughs.

"You amateur. Let me tell you a joke" Biyomon says. Davis stops laughing and looks at her.

"Fine go on."

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"It's me Davis, Biyomon, did you already forget that?" And with that everybody starts to laugh uncontrollably and I can't help but feeling proud that my Partner broke the tense atmosphere. The rest of the flight we talked about everything what came to our mind and I'm sure now that everything's gonna turn out fine.

"Look! There's the castle!" Kari shouts suddenly. And yeah. She was right. There was it. A castle was there and it looked just like the ones in the middle ages. But that wasn't what caught my attention. What really caught my attention were three figures that were positioned in front of the castle. I recognized Puppetmon,Mechindramon and Seadramon. _Great, a welcoming committee. _

"Sora and Joe, you two go and look for Tai. We take these. Wait until they're distracted enough and then run. Okay?" Matt instructs us.

"Fine" I simply respond.

The digimon immediately digivolve to their highest level. Angemon doesn't hesitate.

"Hand of Fate!" The orange energyblast goes straight in the direction of the enemies. And the fight begins. As soon as all enemies are distracted Joe takes my wrists and pulls me forward the entrance of the castle. We run the through the hallway till I stop him.

"Joe wait! Shouldn't we think about where he could be?"

"Sorry Sora, you're right. I'm just worried and can't think straight."

"Yes I know what you mean. Okay. Let's try and think straight. Where would you hold your prisoner when you would be Piedmon?"

"I don't know Sora I'm not an evil clown-" I'm sure Joe wanted to add something but the explosion from outside was immense. We stare at each other's eyes and I can clearly see the fear in Joe's eyes. I try and turn his thoughts back to our conversation and away from the fight. I just hope our friends are alright..

"I would probably lock them in a cave. – "

"That's it Sora! You're genius! We're in a castle! There has to be a dungeon. And as much as I know from the movies these dungeons are in the lowest part of the castle, right?"

"Right! So let's go!"

We run through the castle and I don't even know how we manage that but the walls suddenly started to change. When we entered there were torches and paintings at the wall and the stone was grey, but now there weren't any paintings anymore and the wall was partially destroyed and dark. We turn left in the end of the hallway and I could jump in the air like Koromon when he's happy because in front of us are the caves. I don't even bother to wait for Joe to tell me our next step. I run forward and check every cave. They're all empty and I feel my heart getting heavier per second. In the very last cave I finally found _him. _My heart sinks and I'm shocked. In the cave lies my best friend. He's totally devastated.

"Tai! Come on buddy wake up! It's me, sora!" I shout, but he doesn't even move. And that's the minute when I notice that he's bleeding! _Oh god, he's going to die. _

"Joe! I found him. Come on we have to get him out of here!" Joe runs to me and is just as shocked as me but pulls himself together.

"Okay Sora don't panic we have to get him out of here as fast as possible. But first, we have to break this cave"

I search for something, _anything_ what could help me to break this f* cave and spot a rock on the ground. I take it and hit the lock of the cave with all my strength. Lucky me the cave opens and we enter it. Joe knees down and covers Tai's injuries with his jacket. I do the same because I absolutely trust Joe's knowledge and I have to keep me busy because if I don't I probably faint.

"Okay Sora, I lift him up and we run out of here. Same way, okay?"

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Joe lifts Tai up and I can't help but wince when I see how lifeless his body hangs in Joe's arms. We run the way which we came back and I just hope that nobody of the enemies is going to stop us. Luckily that's not the case. Piedmon's ego is obviously too big that he bothers about us. We exit the castle just to see our friends fight against the dark masters. I can happily discover that the fight is balanced.

"Guys! Let's get out of here we have to take Tai to a hospital. NOW!" Joe shouts. He's so fixed about Tai that he doesn't even bother to look how the fight is going. I never saw him that nervous. Imperialdramon instantly throws his opponent in the air what causes the other to do the same. And then, everything went quickly. Our digimon dedigivolved back and we all hurried to get up the back of Imperialdramon. _Thank God our digimon aren't badly injured. _As soon as everybody was on his back, Imperialdramon flies away with a speed that causes my stomach to tingle.

Joe and I knee next to Tai's unconsciousness body. Within seconds all the digidestined are sitting in a circle around Tai. Matt covers him with his Jacket to keep him warm.

"He's cold as ice..." He mumbles.

"Yeah but he's alive. That's the main thing" Joe responds.

"Izzy where's the nearest Digiport from here?" Ken asks.

"Wait let me check.." Izzy says and opens his laptop. His expression turns from concentrate to pure horror. "There aren't any."

"What do you mean Izzy?" T.K asks unconfident.

"The portals are closed. Every single Portal is closed!" We can't do anything but stare. Totally shocked. We can't go home, and we can't get Tai to a hospital. _Oh god, he really is going to die. _I can feel how the hot tears make their way.

"Let's take him to Gennai! He's the only one who can help Tai right now" Kari says trough her tears. _Poor girl, she could lose her brother just because some digimons wanted to watch him suffer. _

Without any word we headed straight back to Gennai's house and because of the incredible speed of Imperialdramon we were back within 30minutes. Matt lifts Tai up and carries him back in Gennai's house.

"Bring him in one of the rooms in the back of the house Matt I take care of him. Hurry up he looks terrible!" Gennai shouts. I never saw him so shocked. Matt brought Tai in one of the rooms and returned back in the living room where we all sit. I comfort Kari who's crying uncontrollably at my shoulder. I would cry too but I don't want her to be more scared and I know as soon as I would start to cry she would think that I'm losing hope and that's the last thing she needs at the moment. So I'm staying strong. Davis for his part is a mess and I can see how he fights against the tears. _Sure, he could lose his mentor, one of his best friends_. Matt sends me a concerned glance and I just shake my head. _No, I really don't need his concern. Thanks but, no thanks. _T.K sits next to Matt and they try to comfort each other as good as possible. Yolei and Ken talk quietly in the corner of the couch. Mimi sits next to Davis and tries to talk with him. Izzy tips nervously on his laptop and Joe went a couple of minutes ago to ask Gennai if he could use help. The digimon are all in her In-Trainig state and sleep on the couch. I don't think how much time passed but I probably passed out because when Joe wakes me up the clock shows 2am and all of the digidestined are sleeping.

"Sorry Sora, I thought you want to know first what's going on with him" he whispers.

"Yes! How is he?" I whisper back, now totally awake. My heart beats so fast that I think I have to throw up any minute. Joe smiles gently at me.

"He's awake and he asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yes"

"Can I see him? Don't you dare to say no Joe" I say half playfully and half serious.

"Of course. I'll show you the room." And with that I got up, carefully, I don't want to wake Kari who's sleeping on my shoulder. We walk together trough the Kitchen. Joe stops before a door. "So. Now it's your turn. I'll go to sleep. Goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight Joe, and thanks" He just smiles at me and goes back in the front part of the house. My heart beats fast when I slide the door to the side and enter the room.

"Takenouchi! Where have you been?" Tai smiles at me. He looks so weak but even now he manages to show his trademark grin. His chest and Shoulders are bandaged, his hair is messier than ever although it's shorter now and the fact that he lost a lot of blood is obvious because his face looks almost the same as the white blanket. I sit on the edge of the bed and can't do anything but smile brightly at him. _He's alive! And he's looking at me._ And suddenly all of the pressure of the day is gone and I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sor, come on don't cry." He embraces me gently. "It's alright Sor, I'm here. I'm fine okay? Come on stop crying you crybaby" He tries to be funny but the fact that he uses my nickname again and that he acts like nothing happened makes me just cry harder and he just waits until I calm down by myself. I finally am able to look him in the eye again and he just smiles again.

"How are you?" I ask. _Probably the stupidest question ever but what should I say?_

"Fine" _Oh I knew it._

"Okay and now that you tried this one let's try that again but this time the truth"

"The truth is, I feel like I got hit by an airplane" He replies simply. _Okay time to change the subject.._

"I was worried Tai.."

"Yeah I guess you all were" he lets out a raspy laugh.

"I thought I lose you today" I can't stand his chocolate brown eyes anymore and stare at the blanket.

"To be honest. I didn't really believe that I survive this torture"

"Why did he do this to you? Don't get mad but why didn't he just kill you?"

"Don't get mad Sor, but I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Sorry" _Why am I so stupid?!_

"Don't worry. So, I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry that Joe had to wake you up. You really should sleep." He grins at me. _Oh God he looks so weak.. _

"Yeah I probably really should sleep. But –" _I don't want to leave you._ I really want to say it but I just can't find the courage to do it.

"But?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't mind" I trail of.

"Let me guess, you don't want to leave me in case that I pass out again?" He smirks sheepishly at me. _How embarrassing, how did he know that?! _ I don't respond I lay next to him instead and snuggle once again close to him. He tenses himself and I realize that I totally forgot how much pain he must have right now.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Tai. You know what. I'll just go and sleep in another room." I want to get up but he takes my shoulders and pulls me back next to him. He buries his face in my neck and whispers; "I didn't leave you when you needed me. So please don't leave me when I need you" I turn around to look him in the eyes. His chocolate brown eyes. "Of course I'm staying" He falls asleep pretty fast. I try to figure out if I just had started to love him, or if I just realized that I always did.

* * *

**Taichi:**

~Two days later~

I don't know what Gennai did to me but I'm feeling much better now but I didn't tell anybody about what Piedmon wanted from me. I don't know but I don't think it does matter for now. I finally managed to get rid of Kari and find some space to think about a plan how we get out of this disaster. The digiports are all closed so we can't escape, most of our enemies from the past are back and wants us to see dead and we don't have any chance to fight them. So it's up to me to figure something about. So I'm sitting here on the ground of my temporary room and stare out in the endless, dark sea. The door slowly opens and Matt enters the room. He didn't leave my side for the past two days.

"You alright?" Matt asks and I can tell he's still worried about me. I never saw him like that.

"Yes but I can't figure out a plan to win this Matt.."

"Understandable. We're screwed but we can't give up you know that right?"

"Of course. But what else can we do? I mean. I fought against Astamon and I can tell you I never saw anything like that and there's something about Piedmon what makes me really nervous. He seems.. stronger but I can't tell why."

Matt thought for a moment.

"We fight once again and try to figure out some weaknesses" He finally says. _Bad idea, but I don't have a better one._

"This whole thing would be much easier when we would have our crests."

That causes Matt to smirk sheepishly. "Who says we don't have them?"

Totally confused I can't anything do but stare at him. What causes him to smirk even brighter.

"Gennai wants to talk to us. That's why I came here. So let's head back to the living room" And with that Matt stands up, grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. A couple of minutes we're all sitting in the living room, our glances at Gennai.

"As you all probably realized 'till yet that you can't win this fight the sovereigns decided to give the original digidestined their crests back, so you're able to reach the Mega Level again. We think that that would probably be a solution for our situation" I turn to Matt and he simply smiles happily at me.

"And how do we get them? Where are they?" Agumon asks from his spot next to me. Gennai smiles gently at him and opens the box which he holds. And there they are. The eight tags which include the crests. I notice that nobody is going to take his crests so I make the first move and take mine. At the moment when I touch my target it glows in a bright orange and I can feel how the energy which I lost during the couple of days comes back. The others grab their crests one after another and the room was filled with the diverse colors of the crests.

"Okay. Who wants to kick someone's ass?" Davis asks with a bright smile on his face. I can't help but smile as bright as him. The digidestined cheered and within a couple of minutes it's settled. We're going to beat some clown's ass. I turn to look at Sora just to notice that she's staring at me with an elusively look in her eyes. She obviously realizes that I'm looking at her because she averts her gaze and I'm sure her cheeks are the same color as her hair. We spend the rest of the day resting and preparing to go out and find Piedmon. When the time finally came we all left Gennai's in a group.

"So how are we going to find Piedmon?" Yolei asks after we'd been walking for a few minutes.

"I was wondering the same thing. Tai do you have some sort of plan to find him?" Joe asks, and I look back at him from where Agumon and I were leading the group.

"Well... I was actually thinking that we'll let him find us" I say innocently.

"We really need to work on your planning buddy." Matt says with a sigh and I just grin at him.

"I actually like his plan." A voice which made my blood froze states. We all turn towards the voice, which obviously belongs to Piedmon who is flanked by Astamon. "Back for some fun? Tai didn't you already have enough?"

"Shut it! You're going to regret what you did to Tai!" Davis shouts in response, earning him a glare from Piedmon.

"I think not." Piedmon replies in a deadpan and steps forward. That is more than enough reason for our digimon to digivolve to their highest forms, blocking Piedmon's path.

"Do we really have to do this? Didn't your leader already tell you that you haven't any chance against Astamon and me?" Piedmon asks the digimon and his only response is a growl from pretty much every one of them. "Very well, Astamon"

The digimon jumps forward to attack, only to be met in the air by seven of the Ultimates, who proceeded to attack him. That left Piedmon facing WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon.

"Get him Magnamon!" Davis shouts and his partner rushes forward.

"Magna Blast!" A giant energy shot out and hits Piedmon and all around him. "Alright!" Davis cheeres. _Too early buddy... _

"Clown trick!" A blast of red energy hits Magnamon, blasting him out of the sky as Piedmon reappeared, unharmed by the attack.

"One down, two to go" Piedmon smirks evilly at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Why don't we have finally some fun?" WarGreymon stated as Matt and I step forward, our digivices glowing.

"What?" Piedmon asks, obviously really confused by WarGreymon's statement.

"Go for it guys!" Matt and I shout, triggering the DNA digivolution.

Both digimon seemed to be sucked by an immense light. I watch Piedmon's eyes get wide as he watched them digivolve together, and starts to smile gleefully, until he jumps forward.

"Clown trick!" Piedmon unleashes a much larger red blast of energy than before and hit the still forming Omnimon just in time to anticipate the digivolution.

All the power that was being used to create Omnimon releases itself in a sudden blast, knocking everyone off of their feet.

"Astamon, we're leaving!" I hear Piedmon shout. Several seconds later the blast seemed to stop, leaving us with an unconscious Koromon and Tsunomon.

* * *

**So that's it. The next chapter is going to be (probably a lot) shorter than that one. I try to post the next one during the next two days. Review would be helpful! Tell me what you like and what I could do better. I'm happy about every criticism. **


	5. Are you sure?

_**So this chapter is going to be less action but more passion. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Review pleas****e!**_

* * *

Are you Sure? 

**Kari:**

I hold onto the sleeping Salamon in Gennai's house and watch everyone else in the room with me. Things aren't really good for anyone right now. All of our digimon were exhausted from the battle with Piedmon and Astamon. Salamon is so exhausted that she can't even maintain her champion form like she normally does. Every other digimon was in its in-training level and currently completely passed out. All of the other digidestined weren't much better. Joe was dealing with Cody who got hurt during the large explosion that Omnimon had provided when his digivolution was interrupted. Mimi is sitting in a corner, holding tightly onto Tanemon and doesn't speak to anyone. We'd hardly gotten Mimi to say anything at all since we'd returned to Gennai's house, but she insisted that she's fine. Davis is in the kitchen and makes some noodles for everyone while DemiVeemon is looking to get some food early. Izzy is also in the kitchen, doing something on his Laptop. Ken and Yolei are talking quietly in a corner, along with Hawkmon and Minomon while T.K and Matt are sitting on either side of me. Sora isn't actually in the room and Tai and Koromon locked themselves in a room while Tai's trying to figure something out to get us out of danger.

"I know no one really wants to talk about that but we have to discuss our next move.." Everyone turned to the voice which belongs to my brother. He's standing in the entrance of the living room. He's leaning at the wall; obviously he's too beaten up to stand by himself.

That statement earned a few of different reactions. I can't see Izzy or Davis since they're in a different room. Joe looks a little down but he's not going to argue with my brother since he knows that Tai's absolutely right. Ken and Yolei broke up their private conversation to look at the rest of us, while I feel both T.K and Matt stiffen. I can tell that none of us wants to have that conversation, or even think about the fact that we have to find some way to deal with a handful of enemies who appear to be completely unstoppable, but everyone is willing to get to work. It is a part of being a digidestined. We have to protect the digital world even if that means that we could get killed. In addition, we met a lot of enemies who seemed unstoppable but we'd managed to beat them anyways.

"NO!" A sudden shout shocked all of us. I turned to see Mimi looking up at all of us. "We don't have to do anything! Can't you see where this is going to end? More of us are going to get hurt. Tai you almost died! You can't imagine how terrible it was to see you so devastated! What if something like that happens again and we have no chance to get to Gennai! Why do we always have to be the ones who stop the evil digimon? Why can't we just let someone else handle it for once?" Mimi looks on the verge of tears at this point and I don't even want to think about how anyone is going to calm her down.

"Mimi, it's not that simple..." Matt starts to say.

"Matt, stop" Tai speaks suddenly. Sora turns to look at him but he doesn't return her glance. "Mimi's right."

That shocked me, Matt and everyone else. Davis and Izzy had even come in to see what's happening, but no one was prepared for what Tai said.

"What?" Matt asks, showing the surprise that everyone feels.

"Mimi is right. It isn't fair that every time when an evil digimon appears we are the ones who have to deal with them." Tai says in a quiet voice, his glance at the ground and his right hand at the table to hold himself in a straight position. The sound of his voice is nothing like him. It almost sounds defeated. There's none of the excitement or joy that Tai would usually have in his voice. "I don't think that any of you should fight in this battle. This isn't anything we've faced before, which means we can't go and fight how we used to do it. Things will have to be done differently and I don't think it's fair to anyone to make them fight if they don't want to."

Tai's words seem to sink into the room. Everyone is staring right at him, almost like they're seeing him for their first time. I'm shocked myself. _My brother doesn't want anyone to fight? What happened in the past three years to him? He doesn't want us to work as a team? But hadn't he always said that being together as a team was the key to our success? _

_This isn't anything we've faced before.._. He understands that, and, the more I think about it, the more seems to make sense. He actually agrees with a part of what Mimi said. He know that any or all pf us could get injured or even killed in these battles. He himself did almost die and I'm sure it changed something in him. The same thing that always worked for us wasn't going to work anymore. We're forced to do something different about this whole thing. We have to do something new, Tai knows that and wants to get some of us away in case it doesn't work.

"Mimi, take everyone else and go as far away from this part of the digital world as you can" Tai says looking toward the pink haired girl. Tai is actually trying to break up our team and send most of us away. I can see the shock in everyone's eyes. This had never happened before. Even when we split up when we fought the Dark Masters it had been in much smaller groups while Tai kept a large one.

_I guess this time it the same, only Tai is breaking off from the rest of us... _

I always stuck with my brother in the digital world, and considered the group that he was with the one that everyone else was splitting up with. Now it seems that he's the one who's splitting off from the rest of us, even if he did plan on staying here. I can't help but feel broken hearted. I can't leave my brother behind to fight and hide myself.

"I'm staying with you Tai!" Davis suddenly declares, stepping forward. I actually smile about hit statement. I didn't expect anything different from him. HE's so much like my brother that I didn't doubt that he's staying.

"Me too." Izzy suddenly declares, standing over to the boys. "You will be hopelessly lost without someone telling you where you actually are" Izzy smirks and Tai returns his grin.

"You guys are going to need someone to keep Davis in line, so I'd better staying too." Ken said, standing up from where he'd been sitting with Yolei.

Matt is the next standing up but Tai finally manages to push himself from the wall and lay a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt I want you to stay with the others. Just in case they run into trouble. I want you to be there to get them out of it. It would be really helpful to know that they are in safe hands."

Matt doesn't want to say but finally nods, reaching out an arm to Tai, which he takes happily.

So, now comes the hard part. Convince my brother to let me stay.

* * *

**Sora:**

I needed some space after this disaster of a battle. I never felt so beaten up. The explosion didn't harm me or something but to experience something like that is quite shocking. Right now I'm pacing around in one of the many empty rooms at Gennai's house, simply because I was tired to sit in the living room with the others. I wanted to go to Tai's room but he seemed really weak after the fight so I decided it would be best when I give him a little space, besides, I have to figure out what's going on between us. Before I even realized it I'm entering back into the main room, which was the center of a rather heated debate.

"There's no way I am going to go off and hide Tai!" Kari yells rather loudly, right at her older brother who is quite shocked about how his younger sister is even able to yell at him like that.

"Um, what's going on?" I voice, drawing attention to myself. I feel ever pair of eyes in the room focus on me and I have to smile nervously. Tai thankfully doesn't leave me hanging for long.

"A group of us is going to split off, and try to find another way out of the digital world." Tai replies but is interrupted before he can say anything else.

"What he means to say, is he's trying to send some of us away from the fighting!" Kari says angrily pointing right at Tai who just rolls his eyes. Now I'm completely confused, Tai trying to send some digidestined away from the fight? Splitting up the team? I send him a confused look which he returns with a shrug.

"I think everyone just needs to cool off for a little bit..." Izzy says from where he's standing towards the back of the room. "I think Tai is just trying to look out for everyone and it does make sense. The only digimon that seem to even slow down our enemies are WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon, so it makes sense to get everyone else out of danger."

Tai steps forward again. "I don't want to make any of you feel bad, but you'll be safer if you get away from here, that's not a bad thing. Mimi said it perfectly, you all could get hurt or even killed and I can tell you these guys out there aren't going to give you a quick death. They are going to let you suffer when they catch you. You all saw what Piedmon did to me and I can tell he probably never had more fun in his life. So I want you all to be safe and I'm sorry but that's the only choice." Everyone's staring at our leader and finally nods.

"Ok, Matt your team is going to find some old friends of us who are willing to help. You'll take Mimi, Joe, Kari, T.K, Yolei, Cody" Tai is looking around as he says this, and when his eyes met mine I can see the pain in his. He won't send me away. I know he won't. He can't! He needs me near him. Even if Garudamon can't help too much he won't send me away like this. "And Sora"

I blink in shock as he says this. He's sending me away! Away from him! I can't help but get angry. I glare at him. "Don't you dare send me away Kamiya. There's no way that I leave!" I shout angrily at him.

"Sor –"He tries so start but I'm faster.

"No. I said NO. And if you're really want to argue. Fine. But I'm staying. I'm sorry but I don't care what you have to say about my safety." I look him in the eye and send him the private message. _I'm safe whenever you're near me. _Lucky me he understands my message because he smiles weakly at me.

"Fine"

* * *

**Taichi:**

Everyone has packed and is ready to leave. Of course it hurts to send my sister away. But I want her to be safe. That's all. I love her too much to watch her fight against so powerful enemies. I look at the group who'll leave in a couple of minutes. We're standing outside at the beach from Gennai's lake. Izzy, Davis, Ken and Sora are inside but I wanted to escort them. Kari turns to me and mentions that she wants to talk to me. Alone. I just hope she doesn't want to argue again.

"Please, let me stay" She starts and stares in my eyes. It just hurts to see her begging me like that.

"No. I don't want you to be in danger, please you have to understand me"

"I do but-"she stares straight in my eyes and her eyes start to fill with sudden tears. I hate see girls cry. I can barely stand sora's crying but when my own sister begins with that I'm just about to cry with her. So I do the only thing I can think about; embrace her. She sobs softly at my shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you Tai"

"You're not going to lose me. We've been tough worse." _Okay that's a lie, but what else could I say?!_

"No, and you know that." She turns to look at me with a serious expression. I don't reply I just hug her tigher.

"Why did you agree when Sora said she's staying? You didn't even argue with her."

I can't help but smirk. _ Yeah.. why? Why didn't I insist to send her away? Of course, because I love her. _

"I just... couldn't"

"Why?"

"I don't know Kari. Maybe it's the fact that I feel better when she's around. I need her to stay strong and I'm sure when she would be with Matt's you and the others the only thing she would do is wonder what's going on here. So I didn't even think about argue with her because I knew that I'm would lose this discussion"

Kari doesn't reply. She just stares at me and slowly starts to smile softly at me.

"I guess there's someone in love huh?" She asks sheepishly. _Of course she noticed. _

"Shut up and go. The others are waiting for you" I let out a laugh and that's response enough for her. She hugs me one more time and gives me a quick kiss on the check.

"Take care brother."

"You too sweetheart" And with that I enter Gennai's house again.

I smile softly at Sora when I enter the main room again. And she blushes and turns away. I didn't really have anything to say and I'm sure the others felt the same. Izzy Sora and I were used to having our group get separated at one point or another, since that always seemed to happen to us, but we'd never separated the group on purpose like this. Even though I was the one who made the decision, I still feel weird. Davis and Ken have to feel even weirder. They'd never been separated from their group of any extended amount of time, since they'd never actually stayed in the digital world for a long time, so their enemies had never gotten the opportunity. Even the few times a member of their team stayed behind in the real world for some reason, they almost always joined them later. Now we probably wouldn't see our friends gain for quite some time.

"Tai?" A voice interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see Davis, Ken, Izzy and Sora all looking right at me.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" I ask back.

"No, you just look a little lost" Davis replies, leaning back in the chair he's sitting.

"Sorry, just thinking about some things" I reply again, hoping my tone made it clear to Davis that I didn't want to talk to him right now. _Yes because the only thing I want to do right now is getting a little rest... and making out with sora. But that isn't a theme now. _

"Just checking" Davis replies, holding up his hands as he says that. That of course results in Davis almost falling backwards as his balance was messed up. We all laughed as Davis caught his balance and didn't fall to the ground. "I meant to do that!"

"So Tai, do you have a plan yet?" Izzy changes the subject.

"I was thinking that Gennai might know something, some prophecy, or a rumor about something that might helo us. He's always had something for us before." I reply, looking between Izzy and Ken because they would probably be the first ones who could figure out some solution for the Piedmon problem.

"Sadly Tai, I haven't been able to find anything yet" A voice speaks from the hallway connecting the kitchen and the living areas. Gennai is standing there looking into the kitchen at the five of us and our digimon.

"Nothing?" I reply. I'd been certain that Gennai would come through for us.

"No Tai, I'm afraid I haven't found anything of value, yet. By the way, where are the others?"

"They left; I wanted some of us out of danger." I reply simply.

"You're sure that's the best?" Gennai asks suspiciously.

"Yes" I turn to look him in the eyes and he smiles gently at me. "I trust your decisions you know that"

"Okay guys. But where do we start?" Sora joins the conversation. She's right. We don't know where to start and I have no idea what we could do but suddenly it's like the light in my head got off.

"Gennai what about your files?" I burst out and everyone turns to me. Gennai looks at me with an uncertain expression.

"Yeah you're right. They would be really helpful." He says.

"Which files?" Davis asks obviously confused.

"To make a long story short. I asked Tai to lock my files a few years ago to make sure nobody can take them away and use them for god knows what.

I'm glad that I could find a helpful solution. But then I remembered that I totally forgot that dammn password. And I should probably finally tell Gennai what Piedmon wanted from me when he tortured me. _Argh! Stupid me! _

"There's something I have to tell you..." And with that everyone turns to look at me and I can't help but get nervous. Gennai eyes up me suspiciously. "Go ahead" he says.

"There was a reason that Piedmon didn't kill me right when he had the chance to"

"Enlighten us Tai" Sora says. I turn to look at her but she stares at the table.

"He wanted the password that I used to lock Gennai's files" Gennai gasps in shock but I ignore him and go on. "But I couldn't remember anything about these files first, but then I remembered how Gennai asked me to lock the files. But there was still one more thing. I couldn't remember that password. That's why Piedmon wanted me alive. Because he knew that I'm the only one who knows the password. I just can't remember, what causes our next problem. Without the files we probably can't figure out a way out of this."

The room is dead silent. Ken and Izzy look at me as if I got insane. Davis looks like he didn't get it. _Like always.. _And Sora looks like she's going to burst in tears any minute.

"So you can't remember the password. This is good at one side but really bad on the other. Try to remember Tai, it's our only chance to win this fight." And with that Gennai leaves the room.

* * *

**Sora: **

It was a really long day for everyone. After Tai finally talked about what Piedmon exactly wanted from him time seemed to stop. We finally decided to give Tai time to remember the password. So he left and locked himself in a room not even Koromon was by him. He was on his own and that almost three hours by now. Izzy and Ken are already asleep since it's really late. Davis plays poker with the digimon in the living room. I can't find Tai in this giant room so I have no other choice than ask Davis about him.

"Davis, sorry to interrupt. But do you know where Tai could be?" I ask him. Davis turns and looks sheepishly at me.

"Why do you want to know?" He smirks.

"Shut it. Just tell me if you know anything." I glare at him.

"He's in the room with the big window. It's in the center of the house" Davis responds with a rather nervous look. He definitely doesn't want to be on my bad side. _Wise decision.. _

I walk through the hallway until I finally reach the door to the room which Davis described. I knock on the door just to get none response. I knock again.

"Tai it's me. Can I come in? Please?" I ask, maybe he responds when he notices that's me who's knocking. And I was right. A minute later the door opens and a really tired Tai grins goofily at me. I enter the room and gasp. One wall of the room is completely glazed what makes the ones who are in here able to watch all the digimon and fishes who live under water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tai says behind my back. I turn to look at him. He leans at the closed door. I notice that he actually locked it. I raise an eyebrow and he just smirks sheepishly.

"Could you remember the password?" I ask, ignoring his question before. His expression changes and he looks now really tired again. "No" he says and stares at the ground and I feel immediately sorry for my question. I didn't want him to feel so guilty.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later you will remember it. Trust me. If I were you I would probably forget that password a week later I locked the files" Tai let out a laugh and I immediately feel better. I love him seeing laugh. I sit on the bed and pat the seat next to me, indicating to him that I want him to sit next to me. He sits next to me, his whole body tense. I place both hands on his shoulders and start massaging. "You're too stiff. Relax"

I stop massaging his shoulders for a second and move so that I'm sitting right beside him, almost shoulder-to-shoulder. I don't even think what I'm doing. I grab his shirt and threw it at the ground. _God, he's so hot. _He tenses up; obviously he's nervous about the fact that he's half-naked and so near to me. I resume again. Soon my fingers got the best of him and I can feel him relaxing under my touch. He closes his eyes and leans to my touch. Tai's eyes close slowly he lets out a groan of pleasure. I let my hands go down his spine.

"Sora..." he winces.

"Hum?" I ask my lips near his ear. I grin. _With Tai in this state I can probably do everything I want with him. _

I let my lips brush the tip of his ear and he let out a soft moan. My fingers work their way up, back to his firm shoulders and then to his neck. He lets his head roll back, giving me more access to his face. My hands ran up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Then I start massaging his temples. Tai leans now against my chest and I'm sitting behind him. He let his head roll to my shoulder. His eyes are closed and he's obviously enjoying what I'm doing.

My hands go back down the sides of his face, down his neck, back to his shoulders. My lips on the other hand have their own mind. I place my lips against his skin, kissing the hole behind his ear.

I hear Tai mutter something that sounds an awful lot like my name but dismiss it and continue on with my assault on Tai's senses. Right now he probably feels like he's in heaven. I leave a trail of kisses from his ear down to his jaw, my lips slowly find their way to his and I finally take his sweet taste. I pull back slightly, but feel pressure apply onto my lips. I feel slight movement but take no notice of it. Then I feel something running though my hair and my body tenses up. Finally realizing it's Tai's hand, I relax once again.

Tai presses my head down a bit, applying a bit more pressure to my lips. I keep massaging his shoulders, making him slowly lose sight of reality. He arches his back slightly when my hands trailed down his spine once again. Tai opens his mouth and let his tongue slither out. I open my mouth to give him full access. I'm absolutely enjoying this right now so I don't really care what we're probably going to do next. Tai's hand runs through my hair, his slender fingers wrapping around my neck, bringing me closer. I feel my body going limp and my hands stop massaging his shoulders. Tai turns his body slightly and wraps his other hand around my waist, pulling me atop of him. He falls back onto the bed and pulls me with him, his head resting on the pillow. His arms travel up and down my body. He breaks the kiss and takes a few deep breaths of air. His eyes still closed, I feel his lips right under mine, his breath against my lips. He moves his head slightly, his full lips coming in contact with my neck. My body heats up and I let out a soft moan when he trails hot kisses down my neck. My hands travel up his muscular arms, over his perfect trained chest and down to his waist. His hands go down to the hem of my shirt. He hesitates but I mention him that he may and he pulls my shirt over my head and throws it away. I can feel my body heat up even more. His hands travel on my bare skin. His lips move down my neck and to my collarbone. I let out a moan and I can feel him grinning. Tai rolls me over to the side and then rolls on top of me. Finally I have chance to look him straight in the eyes and I can see pure..._love! _He smiles gently at me before he transfers all of his weight onto his elbows and I can feel his skin on mine. He lets his lips move back over my collarbone to my shoulder. He finds a tantalizing piece of skin (between neck and shoulder) and starts sucking and I can't help but moan once again. I never felt a pleasure like that before.

I close my eyes and just feel. I take his shoulders and roll him over onto the bed and climb on top of him. I straddle him and then attack his lips once again.

"You tease.." I mutter between kisses.

"I didn't do anything" Tai laughs. I smile back at him and start kissing his neck. He roles his head on the other side to give me more of his skin to kiss. I trail my hands down his chest, my lips soon following. I can feel his body burning up; hot to the touch. I slowly kiss down his chest and start to feel something press against my stomach. I look back up to Tai and raise an eyebrow. Tai just laughs out loud.

"What do you think what it is you pervert!" He says. And I look down just to notice that the thing what pressed against my stomach was the blanket of the bed. I join in Tai's laughter and just can't stop myself anymore. I look up to Tai again just to see that he stares at my upper part of the body. His look is full of lust. I start to open his belt but he takes my hands in his and forces me to look at him once again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks rather nervous. I smile softly at him.

"Yes" I reply. _Yes I'm sure. _

"That could destroy our friendship you know that?" He asks still really nervous.

"Do you really think our friendship could be ever destroyed by anything?" I ask still smiling.

"You're right." He leans back again and continues to stare at me with an unreadable expression.

"I am sure Taichi" And with that I lean down and kiss him again.

Within minutes. We're lost in each other.


	6. solutions

**Finally I finished this chapter. I have to admit it really took my nerves; this one is longer than the others because I really took my time to write this one. Thanks for review! I'm glad that some of you like the story. A few asked me when I upload more. My school started again so I don't have plenty of time but I'll try to upload new chapters a week after I uploaded one. So here's the next one. Have fun!**

* * *

_**Solutions.**_

* * *

**Sora:**

I wake up in a dark room and wonder where I am. There's an arm over me. It belongs to a boy that has darker skin than me and wears a few braces at his wrists. Then it hit me. I can't help but feel incredibly happy. I look over to Tai and smile when I see how peaceful he's looking. He softly breaths softly in my hair. _He looks so cute with his messy hair all over his face. _

Deciding to wake him I lean over to him and kiss him softly on his lips he simply returns the kiss and pulls me back to my side of the bed. His eyes shot open and he begins to yawn and smiles at me when he realizes that I was the one who he just pulled away. We both just look at each other, wondering who should speak first.

"Tell me last night was real" Tai finally says.

"It must have been because we both don't wear any clothes." I simply return.

"Mm good" Tai says and closes his eyes.

"Oh no you don't! You'll just go back to sleep. Well, not while I'm in your bed buddy"

"I like it when you're in my bed" Tai says, his eyes still closed but a sheepishly smile on his lips.

"Do you want me so sleep with you again?" At this his eyes shots open and he looks hopefully at me.

"Is there any chance?" He asks.

"Of course. But not now. We're stuck in a war. Did you forget that?"

"Oh, right. I think we should get up huh?" He says, gets up and begins to grab his clothes from the ground. I can't help but stare at his perfect body. Unfortunately he notices my glance.

"Like what you see?" He grins goofily at me and I blush again like so many times before.

"Just.. Shut up okay?" I reply and start to grab my own clothes.

* * *

**Matt:**

I slowly stretched out the kinks in my body as I got out of the sleeping bag I'd spent the last night in. That's probably the worst thing for my group now, having to sleep out on the ground with nothing but a sleeping bag between you and the ground. Now I can handle that fine, after all we'd survived for months before with less, but that doesn't mean that it's a great thing, or something I look forward to. We'd officially spent our first night as a separate group last night, and even though we weren't really any farther from the others, it still feels like we'd put an few extra miles between us during the night. I'd insisted on a rather fast pace yesterday to get away from Gennai's house, for a number of reasons.

The first one is do stop Tai from doing something stupid, but the fact that Sora stayed there with Tai calms me down a little. Although they are the most stubborn, bull headed people I've ever met, they love each other more than I could possibly imagine. That's just obvious, Sora changed to a happier person since Tai is back. I even got a tiny bit jealous of them on occasion, I mean, I'd loved Sora in my own way and to see the way she and Tai just seem complete each other sometimes me want that for myself.

The other big reason is the fact that Tai would be launching into some new scheme as soon as he can, and I want our "safe" group to be as far away as possible when that happens, just on the off chance things don't go the way Tai plans. I can't help but feel uncompleted. In the past three years I'd spent the evenings on the phone with Tai, just to keep in touch and I noticed that I really missed my best friend and the fact that I have to leave him behind where he probably could get killed just kills me inside. I would never admit it but deeply I care about him almost the most of the group. Although he's like a brother to me.

I head over to where Joe is leaning against the wall near the entrance of the cave we were in, supposedly on watch still. Gomamon is certainly snoozing next to Joe, but the older boy is awake, watching all along the only path to the cave we'd stayed the night in.

"How are you holding up Joe?" I ask, thinking that it would be good to see how everyone is doing this morning.

To be honest I wasn't so sure how to do the entire leadership thing. I mean, I had some ideas that I wanted to try out that Tai had never tried because he stubbornly stuck to what he wants to do but that doesn't mean I was supremely confident of what I should do. I'd never had any practice at it.

"I'm fine Matt. T.K woke me up a few hours ago, and it's all been quiet since then." Joe replies looking back at me. I nod, not really knowing what else to say. I mean, what else was there to say at such a point?

I walk back to the cave where the others are mostly asleep. I can't help but wonder how the others can sleep so long in the outdoors. Kari is the next who wakes up, sitting up from where she'd been sleeping next to T.K. She looks fine to me, but then, she's much more of a morning person when most of the other digidestined. T.K would probably sleep right up until we leave, as he'd had the longest shift last night. This is one of those times I'm thankful that Tai isn't around. He probably would have flipped if he'd seen T.K sleep that close to his little sister. On my opinion he's a little too overprotective of Kari, but I kind of understand him. I mean she's a little girl and they have a connection between them that I probably will never understand. Mimi is the last person to wake up, as she'd been the deepest into the cave so the sunlight hit her last. She heads straight to me.

"Morning Matt, mind if I sit next to you?" Mimi asks.

"Not at all" I smile gently at her. Wow she's so beautiful.

"So Mimi how's America?" I ask, about as soon as it comes into my head.

"America?" She asks, looking a little surprised at my question.

"Yeah, how's, uh, life in America?" I ask and want to hit myself._ Yea that was great, ask her about home when we're trapped here, good job genius.. Great now I'm talking to myself...it's officially, I'm going crazy..._

"It's okay, Nothing on Japan though. I really miss it to be here." Mimi replies and my attention is suddenly completely on her. Her tone is much less happy than it usually is, almost like she didn't like it. "I mean, I miss everything that goes on back in Odaiba, and everything that happens with you guys. In all honesty, I just really miss each and every one of you."

"We miss you too Meems." I reply instantly. She smiles at me and I hear how my heart skips a beat. I can't help but feel the warmth which goes from her smile. I never really noticed but she had really grown up ibn the past few years.

So things for the rest of the day are relatively quiet, nothing happened, and we all stayed silent most of the time. I didn't know about the others but something about the forest we were traveling in wanted me to do my best to make sure we weren't noticed, by anyone. As the sky above us darkened we found a good place and laid out our camp. Each of us has a specific task to take care of as we set up the camp. We split things up pretty much the same way, four tasks for the seven of us. Yolei helped Mimi with the firewood, while Cody helps Joe out with the clearing. Kari takes over her brother's old job, with help from T.K, leaving me with the fire and cooking area . We don't have anywhere near the speed that we'd had my first time to the digital world, but it still made the camp set up move pretty quickly. After dinner we didn't really say much as everyone, except for me since I'm the first watch, drifted off to sleep. I'm almost drifting off a little myself but am fully awake when I notice somebody sitting next to me. I look over to see Mimi, which surprises me, for the second time today.

"Hi Matt." She says quietly.

"Hey Meems," I reply just as quietly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, it's just too quiet out here. I'm just afraid of what comes next. It never was so dangerous. Sure I mean we were a lot of the edge of the death but...I'm just frightened after I saw what Piedmon did to Tai." She says and I can't help but agree with her. Since that incident we all are frightened.

"I'm supposed to relieve you in a bit anyways, you mind if I just sit with you?" She asks, looking down at her feet, in a very un-Mimi like way.

"Nope, feel free to sit as much as you want." I reply, cringing on the inside at how lame that sounded, but smiling as Mimi smiles at me.

* * *

**~NEXT MORNING~ **

I wake up by T.K shaking me.

"Matt wake up! We're getting attacked!" Immediately I'm fully awake and realize that T.K didn't joke, how I hoped it would be. Mimi who spent the night next to me is already on her feet and let Palmon digivolve to Lilymon. Without even thinking I run in the cave and help the others to put away our camp while Gabumon already digivolved to Metalgarurumon and fights with the enemy. I didn't have time so notice who actually is attacking us until I hear the very familiar sound of the annoying little Dark Master.

* * *

**Kari: **

"Come on digidestined. Let's play a new game, destroy you!"

We all head out just to face once again, after all these years; Puppetmon.

"I'm going to make all of you digidestined pay for ruining my games!" Puppetmon shouts at us, earning absolutely no response from us.

"You're going to make us pay?" Mass asks incredulously, and I have to agree with my brother's best friend. Puppetmon is the one Dark Master that I'd never had a little fear of. Sure he can control anyone's moves, but he's one of the most childish digimon we'd ever met. He's also probably the weakest of the Dark Masters, though still more than a match for a normal Ultimate. Luckily for us we have Matt and T.K with us.

"I think someone's been letting the termites eat his brains up a little too much." MetalGarurumon says, glaring at our enemy.

"I'll show you termites!" Puppetmon shouts angrily. He shots a great blast of energy straight to MetalGarurumon without even saying the name of his attack. The shot hits MetalGarurumon and sends him flying. I'm absolutely shocked. He's much stronger than I remember him. I turn to look at Matt who is already helping MetalGarurumon back to his feet.

"Double Stars!" A deep voice suddenly calls out and I look to see a pair or spinning blades reaching Puppetmon and scratch him straight into the chest.

"Alright Shurimon!" Yolei shouts as she jumps in the air. She's holding onto her digivice and D-Terminal, which still holds the digieggs that she'd acquired during our fight against Ken as the Digimon Emperor.

"Your turn Digmon!" Cody calls out as Puppetmon shouts in anger. He throws his hands out, and I can barely make out the strings that flow from them, heading right for Lilymon and MetalGarurumon. Before they could hit the two exhausted digimon the ground below them literally disappeared and the two drop into a hole obviously creates by one of the armor forms of Armadillomon, Digmon.

"Now's your chance!" Yolei shouts towards Matt and T.K who both nod, looking back towards Puppetmon, who's fuming while this is happening.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon brings his hammer out and around, and rain energy blasts down upon the foursome.

"Watch out!" I shout, despite the futility of yelling at that moment, it was too late. I just have to hope that MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon would be able to protect them. So far things didn't look so good though.

"Shurimon, stop that mad puppet!" Yolei shouts out, and I turn to tell her not to, Puppetmon might not have been the strongest Dark Master but he was still a Mega Level digimon, but I wasn't fast enough. Shurimon had already nodded and jumped into the air at Puppetmon. The armor digimon shouts hits attack out; its arms extending as the blades at the end of them start spinning. Puppetmon seems not to notice at first, then

"Flying Cross Cutter!" Puppetmon held onto his hammer, which is still firing, with one hand while the other took the wooden cross on his back and throws it right at Shurimon. Shurimon didn't have time to dodge, and fell to the ground, Hawkmon once more. Cody turns to look at Digmon, but I notice him before he can order Digmon into battle.

"Don't Cody, he's too powerful for Digmon to handle." I tell him, as much as I want someone, anyone, to do something to help Matt and T.K out. In that moment a giant energy blast blows Puppetmon out of the air. The explosion causes by whatever had hit him was massive enough to block out the entire battlefield from my view. I can hear a little of what's going on but not much. Suddenly something flies out of the smoke caused by the explosion. Puppetmon lands a few dozen feet away from the edge of the smoke and slowly gets back onto his feet. He seems to be struggling pretty mightly, but is ignoring us for now. All of this attention is focused on the smoke that he's just been thrown from.

"Who's that?" Yolei asks suddenly and I look to see what she's referring to. A tall, man like digimon is walking out of the smoke. As he gets closed I can make out more details about him. At first I thought it was our old friend Leomon, but this digimon is subtle different. He has a large black coat draped over is shoulders, some sort of hat and a short sword in his hands. His hair isn't the normal golden color that I associated with Leomon, but rather it's white, almost as if this is an older Leomon.

"I have no idea.." I reply. Gatomon laughs. "I do. This is BanchoLeomon. He's one of the Mega forms of Leomon."

I don't reply and just look at the digimon which is called BanchoLeomon. It walks slowly to Puppetmon until he reaches him and stops in front of him.

"I'm going to get you for interrupting my game of destroy the digidestined!" Puppetmon shouts towards the lion man, though he's barely standing with the support of his hammer.

"I will not allow you to harm the digidestined." Bancholeomon replies, holding his sword out in from of him. His voice sounds very familiar to me, as the way he's holding the sword.

"Hey Joe, doesn't he sound exactly like..." Gomamon starts to ask, but Mimi finishes for him.

"Leomon!" She exclaims from where she's holding onto the exhausted Palmon. "It's our Leomon!"

"He does sound the same..." Joe replies, and I see him looking at the digimon in question thoughtfully. Then there's a giant clang, and I turn back to see that Puppetmon has jumped into attacking BanchoLeomon, who throws him right off with a parry of his sword.

"Be gone puppet!" Bancholeomon shouts, swinging his sword around. "King Lion!" A wave of energy sweeps out from his sword as he swings it around, hitting Puppetmon and sending the digimon flying backwards. Puppetmon struggles back to his feet.

"Okay! I have enough of this game. I don't want to play with you anymore!" He says as he finally gets back to his feet.

"No one asked to play your games in the first place.." BanchoLeomon replies calmly, stepping towards the puppet digimon. "And now I'm going to make sure you never bother anyone again with your games." Puppetmon grins scornful. "Oh I don't think so! Machinedramon, your turn!" And with that, Puppetmon disappears in million digital particles. We turn around in shock, just to look at the one Dark Master who caused me nightmares till today. Machinedramon is standing in front of us and it doesn't look good for us. Our digimons are tired and I don't think that they can fight long, but Machinedramon doesn't look like he would stop fight with us without being sure that everybody on this battlefield is dead.

"I see you managed to destroy Puppetmon. I have to admit that I'm not surprised by that." Machinedramon says. He turns to look at BanchoLeomon. "It looks like I have an equal enemy ... Giga Canon!" The attack hits BanchoLeomon and causes an immense explosion. I can't see anything but can feel that T.K holds me tight to his body to protect me from the impact of the explosion. I don't think that BanchoLeomon survived this attack but a look at him is enough to make me sigh in relief. There he stands, almost unharmed. "Okay Machinedramon, but now's my turn. Flash Bancho Punch!" Machinedramon flies back in a few trees and I hear cracking sounds of his mechanical body. I thought for a moment that Machinedramon is already defeated but as soon as the thought comes to my mind Machinedramon pulls himself up and attacks BanchoLeomon and send him flying across the battlefield.

"Leomon!" Mimi cries and start to run across the battlefield to him but Matt pulls her in an embrace and holds her tightly. _Sure, it would be really stupid when one of us would now run right between the two of them. _

"MetalGarurumon can you help him?" Matt turns to his digimons which gained enough energy to return back in the battle. MetalGarurumon doesn't respond, he runs straight to Machinedramon. MagnaAngemon wants to do the same but is obviously too tired because he dedigivolves back to Patamon. T.K walks over to him and picks the sleepy Patamon up.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon's attack slices Machinedramons left metallic arm off. Machinedramon yells in pain and turns away from his enemies.

It's like we can feel the danger so we slowly walk back with our tired digimons in our hands and stay in a safe distance to the battle.

Machinedramon shots an energy blast to MetalGarurumon who's helping BanchoLeomon to his feet. The two run in different directions right at the time when the energy blast was going to hit them. MetalGarurumon turns to look at Bancholeomon and they understand each other without saying a word. Without hesitation BanchoLeomon takes place on MetalGarurumon's back whereupon MetalGarurumon jumps high into the sky just to turn immediately straight to Machinedramon who doesn't even have time to react.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" "King Lion!" BanchoLeomon and MetalGarurumon attack at the same time and their energy blasts form into one and hit Machinedramon straight in his chest. The explosion is immense. We're sending flying a few meters away and when I look up and the smoke clears I can see my friends all lying next to me, unharmed, and a Tsunomon and Leomon lying on the battlefield totally tired. I search the field for Machinedramon, but can't find anything. The Dark Master is gone.

* * *

**Davis: **

Its 12.30pm Ken, Izzy, me and the digimons are in the Kitchen and eat some food that we found in there. I searched Sora earlier in the morning but couldn't find her anywhere so I figured out that she probably spent the night by Tai. I can't help but grin stupidly when I think about them two in one bed. _That can just cause one thing, and I'm sure everybody can figure that out by themselves. _ The morning went quietly and we don't have much to talk, because we got up just an hour ago and are still not fully awake, that changes when we hear an obviously angry voice come nearer from the hallway.

"...I can't believe that you argue about that stupid hairpin again Sor!" Tai says in a more than just annoyed voice to her when they enter the kitchen. Sora wears a Shirt from Tai, but I'm obviously not the only one that notices that. Izzy smiles sheepishly and turns his attention back to his computer.

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot Tai. Good morning Guys" With that Sora turns her attention to us and smiles gently at us what causes Tai to roll his eyes and sit down at the table, unfortunately for him Sora noticed that.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" She raises an eyebrow and I swear I can hear Tai mumble something like "_I should have write a testament" But_ he keeps his cool façade although I'm sure that he's panicked right now.

"Yes, and what are you going to do now? Slap me?" he laughs deridingly.

"What was that?..." Sora says quietly. _Too quiet. Tai you're screwed! _

"Uh oh.." DemiVeemon and I say in unison as Sora turns towards Tai.

"Nothing" Tai response and leans back in his chair.

"Come on, why you don't tell me what it really is that's bothering you" Sora demands. Tai gets up and leans with his back to the fridge to face Sora.

"I wanted you to be somewhere safe Sor, and here you clearly aren't. I'm sure it doesn't stay as quiet as it is for now." Tai responses and Sora's expression softens a little.

"Well Tao, I want, no I need to be here with you." Sore replies and I notice the glance she throws at him. He notices it too and turns to look at the ground.

"I..Sor..." Tai doesn't seem to have a response to that, and luckily for him Ken speaks up at this moment.

"I don't think it really matters, the others are already a good distance away." Ken says, holding his D-Terminal, which is showing the locations of the other digidestined, a good distance away from where we are.

"Ha!" Sora shouts, looking at Tai, all seriousness that she'd had a second before disappearing. "I win, again!"

That of course just starts the immature portion of their argument, which, I may have, help a long a little bit...

"Come on Tai! Don't take that from her!" I shout to my friend as Sora seems to gain the upper hand in the argument. That earns me a glare from Sora, while Koromon and DemiVeemon cheer me on. I just can't help shouting. Tai and Sora's arguments, when they aren't about something serious are like a spectator sport. You can't help but take sides and cheer one of them on. Of course, it almost always ends badly for me when I did cheer one of them (Tai) on, because the other (Sora) would always extract some form of revenge, but I can't help myself. This one lasts an unusually long amount of time, so long in fact, the rest of us have time to finish lunch. Tai and Sora eventually join us, having become tired of arguing. After the lunch they resume their arguing, having regained energy from the meal that they ate, and the rest of us just sort of go around doing our own thing. I alternate between watch Tai and Sora go at it, and trying to figure out what Izzy and Ken are doing. They're trying to figure out the password to Gennai's locked files but it's obvious that Tai locked them with a really good password which isn't easy to crack.

"Davis!" Tai shouts, calling for me, and I jump up instantly. Hopefully that means that they finally stopped arguing. I enter the kitchen; the two of them turn to me. _That doesn't look good._

"What's up? Finished with your fight?" I ask, grin nervously.

"Yes! Now that someone's done being immature!" Sora replies for everyone.

"Uh oh.." Izzy and Ken say this time as Tai turns around.

"You're done being immature?" He asks Sora, and things are really about to get out of control, I can tell. "Oh you're so funny Tai" Sora says in a dangerously voice. Tai doesn't bother to stop and continues. "It's not my fault that you're being immature. I mean you started this whole fight when you brought out the thing with the stupid hair pin"

_Man...Now I need some popcorn.. _Then, true to my nature I do the worst, and best, thing I can do.

"So, has anyone seen any popcorn around here?" I ask, looking at Izzy and Ken, but getting Sora and Tai's attention.

"I haven't seen any..." Izzy replies nervously, while Ken is frozen by the expressions on Tai and Sora's faces. _Man, they really fit together. _

"Davis, why do you want popcorn?" Sora asks quietly. That's when I finally notice the fact that she and Tai had stopped fighting and they're looking right at me. I also notice that Sora holds Tai's hand in hers.

"Uh..." I reply, realizing that Sora at least would find it amusing that I find their arguments amusing. "...I'm hungry?" That doesn't convince them. _I'm screwed. _It's bad enough to have one of them against you, but both at the same time, its worse than hell could ever be.

"Really Davis? I thought you only like popcorn when you have something good to watch." A small voice speaks up from behind me. The digimons have followed me into the kitchen, with DemiVeemon in the lead. "That's what you told Jun when she asked if you wanted some last week."

"Something good to watch?" Sora asks, turning to me and let go of Tai's hand. I'm absolutely certain that steam is blowing out of her ears as she looks at me. Tai strokes her waist gently and sits back on one chair.

"Uh oh..." I reply as Sora steps forward, and then I bolt, running to the far side of the room.

"Get back here Daisuke!" Sora shouts after me as I duck behind Izzy and Ken. _Oh god she uses my full name, Tai said that when Sora does that you should hide for at least a week. _

"Tai! Help me!" I shout out towards my mentor, who's leaning back in his chair, a grin on his face. "Sorry Davis, you're on your own this time. I have enough" He replies. "I know better than to piss Sora off that much."

"Really, what about that time with the hairclip?" Izzy asks ad I dove from behind him and Ken, since Sora is moving around them. I notice fall out of his chair as Izzy's question shocks him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP! I ALREADY HAT THIS CONVERSATION TODAY!" Tai shouts, as he gets out of his chair. At this point Sora finally catches up with me and gets me into a fairly good headlock and proceeds to give me the worst noogie of my life. I know finally where Tai learned to give noogies from, and I'm anything but pleased.

"But Izzy, the hairclip was obviously a nice present. Sora wears it all the time, I noticed that" Ken interrupts that causes Sora to drop me to the floor because she's obviously shocked that Ken in first place notices something like that and secondly that he said that in front of Tai. I turn to look at Tai who smiles gently and his expression changes from one second to another. From amusement to_...what? Confusion? No, it's. I don't know. He looks quite shocked._

"That's it!" He shouts and gets up. We all turn to look at him and he grins brightly at us.

"What is it Tai?" Izzy asks.

"The password. I remember it!" We all look at him in shock. Nobody realizes what he just said until Sora recovers from her shock and jumps on his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you would remember!" She says happily and then turning to us. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go and unlock the files to find finally a solution for this mess!"

* * *

**Izzy: **

I really thought that when we can unlock the files we're able to find something that would help us but now, we're sitting in Gennai's office and I don't really know how long but I'm sure it's longer than just a few hours. I was really surprised when Tai remembered the password, I really didn't think that he would remember that but when Ken mentioned Sora's birthday it was like somebody turned the light on in his mind. So, hours later, some of us read the complete history about the digital world and the others are reading some of the old prophecies, like that one which helped Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve. Davis is placed on looking though the different bound books, since even he would have trouble destroying them. Sora and Tai are searching in some books too for an useful prophecy or something but judged by the looks of them there isn't anything interesting or useful. Ken and I both set up at the other research stations besides Gennai's desk and are looking though everything what's in these files.

"Prodigious, it's everything I've ever wanted to know about the digital world's history, and then some..." I say aloud after about five hours of looking over the material.

"Of course Izzy. How do you think I found out about the prophecies and hints I gave to you during your first trip to the digital world?" Gennai asks from his terminal.

"I honestly never thought about it" I reply truthfully. Gennai just nods at me and bent back down over his terminal, and I turn back to his own pulling up another file. _ If we keep going through these one at a time, it'll take us years to find something useful... What we need is a good search..._

"Ah! Tai, get off!" Davis suddenly shouts, and we all turn to see Davis, in a headlock with Tai standing behind him holding him there while Sora watches. That's when I notice that Tai got a tattoo on his left arm. With a better look at it I recognize the "Hikari" on his arm bed. I can't help but grin, he truly loves his sister.

"I told you it's none of your business so quit annoying me or Sora" Tai replies as he brings his free arm around and proceeds to give Davis a noogie. I know from experience that those are not a pleasant experience. A few seconds later and Tai lets Davis free, laughing as the younger boy holds his head but grins at his mentor. Then Sora proceeds to punch Tai in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tai asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Davis." Sora says, shaking her head. Looking at the expression on their faces I can tell that something happened between them. _Good, it's about time. _ I turn back to try to figure out a good search, and am still in the process of doing that when I feel someone behind me. Sora is looking over my shoulder as Tai is over working with Davis.

"What are you looking at Izzy?" she asks, and I turn around from the work station.

"I'm trying to figure out these prophecies but they are all written in French and I'm truly lost." I reply, and it's true. I am lost, how should I find something useful when I can't understand what's written there?

"Did you say French?" Sora asks, frowning a little. I turn to her and nod. She doesn't bother to reply my glance. She turns to Tai who immediately looks at her and comes over. _Obviously they're able to understand each other without words. _Tai comes over and stands behind me. "So, what is it?" Tai asks a little confused.

"Tai, Izzy thinks this prophecy could be really useful but it's French. Could you...?" Sora asks but Tai interrupts by turning his glance to the screen. I turn to Sora with a questioned expression on my face.

"What could Tai probably do?" I ask Sora, now really confused. She smiles at me and replies:" He can speak French fluently. Don't ask me why, he never bothered enough to tell me that." I nod and can't help but wonder that Tai can speak a European language. I mean, it's Tai we're talking about. After a few minutes Tai turns to look at me with a serious look. I return his glance.

"I think we found our solution."

* * *

~Next Day~

**Sora:**

I sit next to Tai on the couch in the living room; he's reading a book about the history from the digital world. I never thought that Tai probably would read a book, especially when it's about history. Davis sits on the ground and plays some card game with the digimons.

A few hours earlier, we found something that could let us beat Piedmon. It's called the Cristal of the Crests. According to what Tai told us, and yes, Tai actually understood what the prophecy says; it has the power to allow all of our digimons to reach their Mega level. That at least is what the legend says. Of course, to do something that awesome, it also had a huge downside. In the wrong hands, this Crystal could power evil digimons to a whole new level, something beyond mega apparently. I really hoped that Piedmon doesn't know about this thing, because we already can't come close to stopping that demented clown, if he got even stronger we'd be finished. But my hopes are already cracked because Piedmon tortured Tai because he wanted the password to the files so it could be possible that he already knows a lot more than us. I immediately tense because I'm thinking about Tai's torture again. I saw the scars on his body when we slept together that night and it broke my heart. I'm shocked that some digimons would do something like that to a much weaker human who can't even defend himself. Anyways Gennai has never told us about this thing because it didn't appear to really exist. No one had never found it or used it at any time during the digital world's recorded history and Gennai wasn't even sure where to start looking for it. Izzy however has a solution to that. He showed us all this nice diagram thing, and then I kinda drifted off. I'm sure whatever he had to say was important, but I just couldn't help it. Eventually Ken filled me in on Izzy's discovery of a tablet that could lead us to the Crystal. The tablet is held in Devimon's old hide-out on File Island.

* * *

**Davis:**

"Okay Sor, you know I don't want you to come with us, because it'll be dangerous, but I know you'll just follow if we leave you behind. " Sora mutters something under her breath that I can swear sounds like damn straight. Then Tai continues, "So you can come with us." Sora has a huge grin on her face as he said that, "But I want you to promise me to stay back, so you are safe." Sora looks at Tai for a moment, and then nods, which surprises me. I have expected her to argue at least a little bit, but she doesn't at all. Weird. After that we get ready to head out. That's another weird thing for me, and I'm pretty sure everyone else. My age group usually had just gone into the digital world, and helped out wherever we ended up through the digiport. We never spent days or even hours planning out what we did; we just wend and did it. The closest we'd ever been to something like this was when we went after Ken to finally stop him. For the older ones it has to be just as strange. They hadn't even had the luxury of deciding when they went into the digital world; they got sucked in by a giant sand storm or something like that. Then they'd had to travel across the whole world trying to find a way home. That couldn't have been easy at all. At least I got to sleep in my own bed pretty much every night, even if I was sore beyond any reasonable thought. Now we're doing all of this planning, and what not, and I can't help but wonder if maybe doing things the old way would turn out better. Of course, it can just as easily be worse, I don't think I really want to know how, but it always could be.

So anyways, getting back to everything, we all head out a little while later. I'm really curious about how this Devimon thing is. I heard the story about how the older kids defeated him and how Angemon sacrificed himself to defeat him so I don't really look forward to fight against him. I thought that the older ones would be pretty nervous but Izzy seems too busy with some things I don't know about on his laptop. Sora just stares anywhere on the ambiance and Tai is unusually quiet even Agumon stopped trying to have a talk with him. Tai is definitely not in the mood to talk and I can't help but wonder. So much I know between him and Sora is everything alright..._I'll ask him later. _

A while later we're all gathered in front of Infinity Mountain. Izzy said that Devimon's hide-out is on top of this mountain and I can tell he's true because the top is gathered in dark fog. Without any words we walk to the top of the top and find Devimon's hide-out without any problem. And to my relief, it seems like nobody's here. "Well, looks like this should be easy." I say, looking forward to where the structure of an entrance in a dark hole is visible.

"Evil Wing!" I look behind to see several energy blasts coming straight in our direction. I can't help but close my eyes because I really don't want to look at that thing that is going to kill me in any minute. But the bounce doesn't come so I allow myself to open my eyes just to see that Garudamon, Imperialdramon, Megakabuterimon and WarGreymon are standing in front of us and face the probably creepiest enemy that I ever met. This creature is beyond ugly. It looks like a fallen angel. With holes in his wings and long arms with dangerously claws on his hands. He's completely black except a red bat symbol on his chest and these terrific red eyes which cause me to tense. I can't do anything, can't even move, I just stare at him. Devimon is definitely back, and I swear I'm finally able to understand why T.K is so afraid of him. He's dreadful. I turn to look at my friends. Ken looks a little sick, Izzy looks at him with wide eyes, Sora looks like she would love to rip Devimon by herself, Tai has a familiar expression written in his face but I can clearly notice how pale he is and I'm sure he's as afraid as me but he just learned how to control his emotions. I snap out of my trance when I hear WarGreymon shout. "Terra Force!" A giant ball of energy finds his direction straight to Devimon. He just smiles evilly and blocks the attack. And then the chaos begins. Our digimons steps all forward in unison directly to Devimon.

"Sora, take the others and go find the tablet, we take care of him!" Garudamon shouts to her partner.

The next thing I realize is a strong arm around my waist and I'm pulled back, I turn to look at the person who pulls me forward the entrance of the hole and can't recognize him for a moment because I'm not able to think straight, but then I realize that that person is Tai. We enter the cave all together and run forward, we don't even know where, but I'm sure the others just want to go away from this monster as far as possible. Suddenly Tai turns me to himself and takes my face in his hands I can't bring myself to calm down and that's the moment when I realize that I'm shaking.

"Davis, look at me, come on, buddy calm down, everything's alright!" Tai says and I'm finally able to look him in the eye and immediately I feel better because I can't find any fear in his eyes. He smiles at me when he notices that I calmed a little. I turn to look at the others, but they aren't there. I turn back to Tai.

"Where did the others go?" I ask. Tai just smiles and pulls me forward again until we reach the others who are standing in front of a wall. At first glance this room seems similar to many of the temple like structures we'd come across in the digital world, it even is lighten up. _Nice_

* * *

**Sora:**

The room we're in seems to be some sort of large forayer for the structure. Along one of the walls I can barely make out shapes of something on the wall and that keeps my eyes as I look right at it. Almost unconsciously I start edging towards the wall.

"So, where to next?" Davis asks and I notice with relief that Tai managed to calm him down. _Poor Guy, I can remember the first time I met Devimon. I didn't feel any better than him._

"Well, I suppose we should try and find the tablet here in the temple." Ken speaks up, as I step closer to the wall. It looks like some sort of mural is on the wall.

"Sora?" I hear my love's voice call behind me, and I sense his comfortable presence behind me. A quick look back confirmed that Tai's standing there, and I nod my head towards the wall.

"Look at this." I say and he steps next to me. He stares at the mural and his eyes widened I can't understand why but when I turn back to the mural it's like somebody just turned the light on in my head. It's a mural of sorts, but seems to show a story rather than just a collection of pictures. It was what the mural was about that was the biggest shock. At what I could figure was the start was what was obviously supposed to be a human and while that was a shock it wasn't the biggest. The human had large hair sticking out in all directions, a dark shirt with start on it, light pants and a pair of goggles in his head.

"Wow, why am I in a mural in the digital world?" Davis asks, looking at the same thing the rest of us is looking at.

"Davis, that's not supposed to be you, it's Tai" I say before anyone else can correct him. "That's even the very outfit he wore the first time we came to the digital world."

"Prodigious," Izzy says, stepping to get a closer look at Tai's representation on the mural. It's resemblance to Tai is uncanny."

"You can say that again." Tai says standing next to me. We all look over the whole mural. It shows the Tai figure meeting up with a dragon like digimons, then seeming to go on several adventures with it, including adding a Gabumon to their travelling group, battling several digimons that I recognize as Ultimate level digimons. Towards the middle of the wall the Tai look alike meets a second human. I gasp when I notice how familiar the second human looks to me. Tai takes my hand and squeezes it a little and immediately I feel better. Safer. The two continued on through some adventures, finally reaching a battle on a giant piece of floating land, against the same human, who used multiple digimons in the battle, including one with a giant eye that I didn't recognize. Tai seems to be losing when he's knocked off of a cliff and the dragon digimons jumping after him. It grew in size and gained a pair or wings to rescue Tai before defeating its opponent. That's where the mural ends.

"What the hell is this?" Davis asks after all of us have looked over it multiple times. I turn to look to Tai and he just stares blankly at the wall. I can't even read his expression. His hair is over his eyes, I noticed that he makes that often when he doesn't want anybody to know how he feels. I shrug along with ken, but Izzy looks thoughtfully at Tai who doesn't seem like talking at the moment.

"Tai, does this have any meaning to you?" He asks, focusing everyone's attention on him.

"Maybe..." Tai replies, earning double takes from most of us, including me. "I read a story in Gennai's books about a guy whose life is on this mural"

"What kind of story?"

"Well, his name was the same as mine. So in the story there was a big electronic game convention, this game was a digimon. Anyway I'm sure he's connected with me...this might have been influenced by our later trip to the digital world.." he says, a sheepish grin on his face. "Anyways, he won this tournament thing and then he was in a different world. He met the digimons he was raising, who was a giant blue dragon like digimons without wings and they had adventures together to stop some evil" Tai points at the mural. "It was just like that."

All of us are, needless to say, shocked at this. Davis, as usual is the first to break the silence.

"So what happened after that battle?" he asks, grabbing his mentor's arm. All of us look at Davis and I had to stifle a laugh. Of course Davis would want to know what happened next in the story, rather than being shocked at what Tai said.

"That's it Davis. The story ended there. "Davis looks somewhat down. Izzy however looks thoughtful. And I can't help but think that Tai lied about the end of the story...Suddenly the entire room seems to shake, as if an earthquake or something is hitting it, and all of us look around, wondering what's going on.

"It must be Devimon, he's trying to blast the cave!" Ken exclaims and everyone is suddenly looking a bit more panicked. I notice that Davis pales once again.

"Ok, no one panic, we just have less time than we thought we did." Tai says, his voice just barely showing any strain from that news. I look at him, along with the others and wait for what he's going to say.

"Okay, we just need to head deeper into this place. I'm sure our digimons can manage to keep him busy." Tai says and we all nod, heading forward. Izzy turns back and takes a photograph of the mural. Suddenly I can recognize voices and I almost jumped in the air of happiness when I saw our digimons in their in-training forms run to us.

"Tai!" Koromon shouts happily and jumps in Tai's arms. "We made it! We kicked his butt!" Koromon exclaims. Tai smiles brightly at him:" I knew you would do that buddy!" the other digimons all jumped in the arms of their partners and a few minutes after they fell asleep. We pass most of the next hour winding through a series of passageways as Tai and Izzy attempt to find a way through the seeming maze of tunnels. We keep ourselves occupied playing a little games like 20 questions. Finally we reach a room. It's easily the largest room I'd ever seen. Torches came to life all around the room as soon as we enter it, showing off the truly massive proportions of the place. This room is so large that it had another little temple in it.

"Wow, there's no way that we're still on Infinity Mountain" Tai says as we all stand shocked at the scope of the room around us.

"It has to be, we never entered another one." Ken replies.

"We're in the digital world, you forgot that here's everything possible." Izzy replies, looking around as well. Without any other words we head to the temple in the middle of this room. The door of this little temple doesn't even move a centimeter when we push against it.

"Well, this sucks...Maybe the digimons can open that?" Davis says, turning to Tai. Tai didn't even notice Davis he turns to Izzy instead.

"Hey Izzy, what's that?" Tai points to something next to the door, and I turn to look at it. It seems to be a number of dials, surrounded by pictures of some sort that I couldn't make out from where I'm standing.

"It's a puzzle of some sort!" Izzy exclaims, looking at Tai from where he is next to the dials on the wall.

"That's great Izzy. I'll be sure to thank the makers of the place for giving us entertainment, but open the door." Tai snaps towards Izzy. I turn to him and notice that he's not as calm as he was when we entered this temple. Tai notices that he was rude and apologizes quietly. Izzy just smiles at him and tells him it's alright. The others obviously don't notice that Tai doesn't feel very well. I look at him and try to ask him without any words but he just shrugs and tells me with a glance that everything's alright. I can't help but think that his behavior is because of this temple's atmosphere.

"Izzy hurry up please. I want to get Tai out of here as soon as possible" I whisper in his ear what causes him to take a good look at Tai and finally he understands what's bothering me. He quickly nods and turns back to open the door. The door suddenly opened with a quiet crack. "Come on." I say to Tai as I take ahold of his hand. The two of us enter into the structure which has a downward curving roof. In the middle of the small room is a low as a normal room's roof and Izzy and Ken stand already there. We head towards them, still holding hands.

"So this is it?" Tai asks, stepping forward to the object sitting in front of us all."

It's a diamond shaped tabled, floating between the ceiling and a pedestal which rose from the ground. I can make out some sort of script written on it but I'd never seen it before in my life. I find that I can't really stop staring at the tablet, but I do listen to Izzy and the others.

"Yeah, this is it." Izzy replies.

"So, why haven't you grabbed it so we can get out of here?" Tai replies.

"Don't you think we've already tried?" Izzy answers. "Apparently only a specific "Chosen one" can pick it up."

"Right here." Ken motions, pointing down to the pedestal. "It says that a Hero of the Digital world must come and claim this tablet. I think it's a safeguard to protect the Crystal against evil digimons"

Tai looks at Ken and nods. I however look at Tai. My mind can't help but go back to the mural and the resemblance of the person portrayed in it to Tai.

"Tai, why don't you try to take it?" I ask, getting everyone's attention.

"what? Tai asks, turning to look at me. Izzy and Ken however look thoughtful and Davis who just entered the cave (god know what took him so long) looks confused.

"Think about it. That mural in the first room depicted a Hero of the Digital World, and not only do you look just like him, you're called like him and do the same things like he did. Maybe you're the one talked about." I say, and Tai looks at me.

"Wh...What?" he asks, and I just shake my head and spin him around. He's facing the tabled now.

"Reach out an arm and grab it babe" I whisper in his ear so that just he can hear what I'm saying. He immediately reaches his hand and grabs the tablet without a single problem.

"Prodigious." Izzy exclaims behind us and I have to agree with him.

I smile at my love and he just stares at the table until he notices that I'm staring at him and he just replies the smile I can't help but finally be certain that my best friend is in love with me again if he isn't already.

We head back out of the cave and made our way back to Gennai's home. We finally seem to be turning things around.

* * *

**to be continued...next chapter is going to be uploaded in a week! review please! **


	7. Why can't things be easy?

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Promise in the next chapter will be a lot of action probably.. I'll try my best.**

* * *

**Taichi: **

„Ha, I've got three aces, beat that!"

"Ok, I've got a straight flush."

"WHAT? How did you manage to beat me again?!" Davis shouts, causing me to sit up from where I'd been laying down on Gennai's sofa. Davis was diving at Agumon, who is attempting to avoid my protégé's attack. I lay back down on the sofa I'm on, ignoring Davis and all of the digimon's antics. It had been a few days since we defeated Devimon and got the tablet, and now we're in a more of a waiting game than before. Although we have the tablet, we can't figure out how to use it, so we're stuck in waiting while Izzy and Ken try to figure out how to use this damn thing. I for myself tried to use it a couple of times but finally I had to accept that it just doesn't work. Gennai told us about a digimon city where a digimon lives who actually knew someone that used this tablet a thousands of years before, so he'd sent a message to the city asking about it. That had been yesterday, and we're still waiting for a response, so we're all sitting around, waiting again. Right now Sora is asleep, we didn't talk much these past days, not because we avoid each other, we just don't want to ruin what we have right now between each other, I don't even know how to call it. Davis is playing poker with the digimon, losing. IT seems that once the digimon learned the game they'd become quite good at it, almost eerily so. Either way, that led to the current situation of Davis chasing Agumon around the house while the rest of the digimon just sits there and laughs at Davis. I however just go back to my musings which is what our next move should be. Probably go to drill city (seriously, who names a city drill city?! I mean, get some imagination digidom) and kick this digimon's butt because it doesn't respond to our message. Then we could manage to make this tablet work and lead us to the Crystal, and finally go get this thing. Then of course are the decisions coming from that, like would we need the others to come back, when should we get them back, and how exactly does this Crystal work? And when do I finally have time to figure out with Sora what is going on between us? My head is buzzing with all of these questions, and it's giving me a massive headache.

_Why can't things be simple for once in my life...because then I wouldn't get headaches, I could live a happy life with a great woman on my side and play soccer but of course, when things would be simple, my life would be too easy, of course. _

A little smile forms on my lips as I think that. Then there's a crash, coming from what sounds like the kitchen. _Oh God...seriously? Again?! _

This time I actually get up of the sofa, heading into the kitchen, followed by all the digimon. Davis and Agumon are somehow tangles up in several of the chairs that had been left around the Kitchen table after lunch earlier that day.

"A little help please?" Davis asks, from where his head is stuck between the legs of one of the chairs. I don't even know how he, or my partner for that matter, have managed to get stuck that well, but I can't just help them out, not without showing everyone else first.

"Ok, just a minute, I think I might need a little help." I tell Davis, an evil grin on my face.

"Oh no, Tai please don't!" Davis exclaims as I walk out of the kitchen. "Tai!"

As I walk back into the living room, Sora walks in, rubbing her eyes as she'd just woken up.

"Good morning Sunshine." I say cheerfully as she looks at me like she really doesn't want it to be morning just yet.

"What's all the racket?" She asks, stopping a few feet from me.

"Davis, of course." I reply, and then gesturing for her to follow me. "I think you'll like this though." I let her into the kitchen where Davis and Agumon had managed to get even more tangled up than they were when I'd left. Sora looks out at the two of them, and then laughs uncontrollably. _That's my girl. _

"How did you two manage this?" She asks, sounding more like her normal self than she has before. I can't help but just stare. Although she just woke up she looks incredible. I really have to pull myself together to resist the impulse to make out with her right now.

"It's not like we meant to do it, now would you help us out of this?" Davis replies, while Agumon nods emphatically. I look over to Sora and she nods, so we go over to begin helping the two of them out of the chair thing. It takes a lot longer than I have expected. Just as we finish freeing the two of them the door to Gennai's office opens, revealing Gennai, Izzy and Ken, who all look surprised to see all of us, freeing Davis and Agumon.

"What happened here?" Izzy asks, obviously really confused. Then Ken however, replies for all of us, with a perfectly simple answer.

"Davis." He says, earning a HEY! From Davis and a laugh from the rest of us. Well the rest of us but Gennai, his face is still serious, somewhat abnormally. Gennai then clears his throat, getting all of us to shut up.

"We have a word of Drill City. Don't you dare to interrupt me Davis." Gennai says right at the moment when Davis wants to say something. However he continues. "Unfortunately the digimon who knew the digidestined who once used the tablet is long gone. Nobody knows how where it is or what happened. I would suggest you to go to Drill city to find some answers because I'm sure there's something useful to know for us but I will not let you. The city is currently besieged by one of Piedmon's armies."

"Wait, Piedmon has armies?" Sora asks, looking over Gennai. "Since when do digimon have armies?"

"Digital armies have long been a part of the digital world my dear." Gennai replies, looking over at Sora. "Did you think that the first war against the Dark Masters was fought by a few individuals? No, massive armies were used in that conflict.

"So, then how come we never saw any of these massive armies?" I ask, wondering why these so called armies were never used against us, they certainly would have made defeating all of our enemies much harder. "I mean all of our enemies had some lackey, but never an army."

"Most of your enemies never had the time to assemble a powerful army to support them, especially since most of the digimon who would have joined them were already in the Dark Master's army. And the reason why you never saw any of them was because first, you defeated them faster than their armies would have assembled. Second, their confidence in being able to deal with the eight of you without their armies caused them never to call them up in the first place."

I'm a little shocked at this revelation and suddenly glad that our enemies had been so over confident. The minions we'd fought getting to the Dark Masters had been bad enough, fighting an army worth of them would have been next to impossible.

"I'm sorry to change the subject to rapidly but I just wanted you all to remind that we're in kind of a war and the only thing that could actually help us to getting out of this mess is Crystal-thing that we can't find before we figure out how to use this tablet-map-think." Davis reminds us about our original problem at the moment.

"Yeah you're right Davis. Unfortunately we can't do anything but just keep trying to make this thing work. And we should probably think about how to get the others back Tai" Gennai turns to me when he says the last bit. Now, that Gennai reminded me at that I begin to worry about our next problem, when should we contact the others to come back?

If we send for them now, getting they back sooner, but also putting them in more danger, or should we wait until we have the Crystal and then send for them. The down side to the first one is obviously the fact that they'd be in danger with the rest of us until we find the Crystal, all but cancelling out the reason for their cross continental flight. Of course the downside of calling them back after we have the Crystal is almost worse. If Piedmon finds out about the Crystal and comes after us we might not be able to stop him without the others, and things would be really really bad.

_Ugh, when did things get so hard? _I ask myself when everyone breaks up and goes after his own business, the meeting done with that. _Making these decisions used to be a lot easier. The hardest thing used to be getting everyone to go along with a decision, not making it. How did we end up in this mess? Not a long time ago I was hanging around with my teammates, having fun with girls and just have fun and now I'm again fighting to survive. Why did I even come back?_

I run my hands through my hair, looking up at the ceiling as I sit there, thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice asks, and I look over to see Sora still in the kitchen with me. _Oh yeah, now I remember why. _

"Just trying to figure out when we should call the others." I reply, sighing as I said that. "you know, making decisions used to almost be easy, sometimes, ok, on occasion..." I start to say, but as I really think about it the decisions had never really been that easy, one would put us in a lot of danger but move us closer to saving the world, while the other would do the opposite.

Sora just smiles at me, takes my hand and kisses my knuckle.

"I know what you mean Tai, things are a lot different this time around, not just because our enemies are stronger, but also because of us. I'm sure you noticed that." Sora says and I just nod. "Well I wouldn't fret about it too much. You'll make the right decision when the time's right, you always do."

I smile at her and nod again.

"Thanks Sora." I say and she just gives me a light kiss on the lips, leaving me with the desire for more. But before I can say anything like "stay" she's out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sora:**

So I'm just walking a little by Gennai's lake when I suddenly see a group coming nearer to the entrance of Gennai's home. I'm totally ready to fight when I realize that these people aren't our enemies. My heart jumps in happiness when I notice the girl with the short brown hair and the skinny figure. I don't even want them to reach me, I run toward the little kamiya girl and the rest of the digidestined.

* * *

**Davis:**

So Izzy and ken are in Gennai's office, still looking through something I really don't want to know about because if I would, I probably would die because it's so boring. Sora left a couple of minutes ago to walk a little around on the fresh air and Tai is lying again on the sofa in the living room while I play poker with the digimons, like I did a while before. I can't help but glance again and again to Tai who actually ignores everything around him. _Something's bothering him... _Right at the moment when I want to ask him what's wrong with him I hear the door shut and somebody shout.

"Guys, where are you all?" I recognize the voice as T.K and jump from my sitting position right when T.K, Matt, Cody, Yolei, Joe, Mimi, Kari and finally Sora enter the room. Matt turns immediately his glance to Tai, who's still lying on the couch and didn't even move. Matt moves closer and I can't hear what he's saying but obviously Tai was sleeping and is now hugging his best mate like they didn't see each other for years. Izzy and Ken enter the room right after and the room is full happiness and I probably got hugged what feels like a hundred times.

**~couple of hours later~**

"So you're telling us that there's a Crystal-thing that can help our digimon to reach higher levels than ever before and to find this Crystal we need a tablet that you already found but you don't know how to use it?" Yolei centralizes everything that we just tell the others. It turned out that the others weren't any safer even when they we're gone, so they just decided to come back. The fact that the "safe" group had to fight against Machinedramon and Puppetmon, two of the Dark Masters, like the older ones told me proved that it was a really stupid idea to split up. But luckily for us the others didn't come back alone; they brought some old friends, like Tai asked Matt to do. They actually could find Andromon, BanchoLeomon and Ogremon who are willing to help us all.

"Exactly" Tai replies to Yolei's summary.

"Okay I would suggest we take a look at this tablet." Cody suggests. We all agree and lead the others in the room where the tablet is held. I never saw this room before, not even when Tai brought the tablet in there. The room is in a bright blue and round. Instead of a wall there's just glass what makes us possible to watch the fishes that are swimming in their happy little world. In the middle of the room is a table. The Tablet lies on that table next to a few maps of the digital world. Yolei approaches the tablet and holds it in front of her for a couple of minutes just to lay it back on the table.

"It really is beautiful, but I can't imagine how this thing could probably be a map to lead us to the Crystal-thing." Yolei says. The rest of the others take the tablet one after another just to lay it back down on the table, frustrated.

"Okay, and what should we do now?" Matt finally says something to break the silence, his glance at Tai, who just stands there, leaning at the doorway. I can't help but think about how much he changed in the past three years. He's much calmer, taller and his messy hair is a lot shorter than it was when he left. Everyone suddenly turns to look at Tai who just looks at the ground and doesn't look like he's going to say something.

"Tai, you're alright?" Agumon asks with concern in his voice. Sure it's his partner we're talking about. Tai lifts his head and wears his typical goofy grin on his face.

"I guess we can't do anything yet. What about we rest for the rest of the day and discuss our next steps tomorrow morning?" He suggests and everybody is fine with that. Within a couple of hours everyone picked a room in Gennai's house and is asleep.

* * *

**Taichi:**

I wake up when Sora gets up off of the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. I really was surprised when I felt her snuggling to me in the middle of the night. She probably couldn't sleep and just came to me. Within minutes she was asleep. I strangely feel completely rested, and ready to start the day, so instead of going back to sleep, like I normally do, I get up and go to the kitchen.

The entire house is empty (well not empty, but everyone is asleep so I feel like it's empty) and I don't really feel like making any sort of breakfast since no one else would be up for a few more hours. I make some oatmeal quickly, scarf it down, and then go out of the kitchen. At that point I realize the one big problem with me waking up early; there's absolutely nothing to do. I look over at Sora who's now sleeping at the sofa. She probably doesn't want to sleep in my bed without me in it. I consider to going back to sleep, but I'm not tired at all. I just turn and walk into the other part of the house, the part that contains Gennai's study and lab. No one is here either, telling me that Gennai had left some time after I'd passed out last night. The map however is still on, displaying the digital world, and I'm slightly surprised to see the tablet lying on the table.

I ignore the tablet for now, having already spent some time staring at the gibberish (to me it's gibberish at least) on it. I pay more attention to the map table. Gennai had shown me how to work it when I was obsessed with following Piedmon's activities the first couple of days where we didn't have anything to do. I manipulate the controls to show the entire continent of Server with only a little difficulty, and then begin looking over the territory Gennai had identified as belonging to Piedmon. I spend the next couple of hours just looking at all the different sectors, trying to find out anything about them, and I honestly feel really cool. I still have enough of my younger self into me to remember doing this with computer games at home, trying to plan all the cool strategies to take out the enemies. I suddenly realize that I really changed in the past few years. I lived in an luxurious apartment in the heart of Los Angeles, played soccer all day and calmed down a lot. I can't help but miss the states. I really enjoyed my life there. I turn my attention to the sector where Piedmon hides at the moment and I remember the couple of hours that I spent there. My hand uncontrollably reaches my stomach, where the scars of Piedmon's swords still are apparent. I can't imagine what Gennai did to safe my life, I actually already thought I was dead when I lost consciousness in the castle. I leave the map open to the area and start walking around the table, looking at if from all angles. I have a tendency to need something to occupy my hands with when I do this, so I pick up the tablet, just to occupy my hands while I pace around.

After about ten minutes of this I get a little bored and start looking at the tablet once more. It really is a pretty cool thing. It's roughly diamond shaped, with a red crystal in the center of it and another part of one at the bottom of it. I look over it again, trying to see if any of the gibberish makes sense to me now, no, it doesn't. On a whim I hold the tablet up to the light, trying to see through the crystal, and got a bit of a shock.

"AAHHH!" I shout, dropping the tablet as a bright beam of light hits my eye. The shout is enough to wake up the entire house, and a few seconds later everyone is in the study, all of them looking pretty disheveled.

"Tai!" Sora says, kneeling down next to me as I hold my eye. The pain is mostly gone, and it hadn't really been bad, just very surprising. Kari kneels down on my other side and looks at me with concern. She takes my hand of my eye to take a look on my eye. Just to smile in relief, obviously there's nothing wrong with my eye.

"What happened Tai?" Joe asks, approaching me too.

"I was looking at the tablet, and I held it up to the light. The crystal shot out a really bright light and it hit me in the eye. Nothing special. It was just surprising, that's all." I tell them, earning a laugh from Davis (promptly silence with a glare from Sora).

Izzy however picks up the tablet and gasps. "Tai! You're a genius!" He shouts. That earns him a laugh from mostly everyone in the room and a really confused look from me. As a respond Izzy turns the tablet to us and suddenly everyone shut up. After a couple of minutes of silence Mimi speaks out.

"Tai, you really are a genius."

On the tablet, where before was the red Crystal, is now a map visible. I don't know the place that's apparent but I'm sure Izzy does so I turn my glance to Izzy who nods, as if he know exactly what I'm about to ask.

"So I guess we know our next step." Matt asserts with a smile on his face and a proud expression on his face when he turns to me. I smile back and get up off of the ground.

**~Later that Day~**

* * *

**Davis:**

We're all on the outside, expect of Izzy, Ken and Yolei. The guys want to take good look at the map on the tablet and Yolei just wants to spend time with Ken. It's a really good feeling to sit with everyone and every digimon around a fire and just have a nice time and talk. Kari and Tai are talking what seems like hours, I don't know what this is about but Kari looks really worried and Tai annoyed. So I guess that's a typical talk between siblings. The digimon are all together talking and playing around, happy to be together again. I'm next to T.K who tells me everything about the fight with Machinedramon and Puppetmon. Everyone else is just as happy and relaxed, for the first time in a couple of days I really feel relaxed and safe.

"JOE!" Yolei's voice cut through the silence that descended for a moment. Joe doesn't even hesitate before getting up from where he'd sit and dashing towards Yolei's voice on the inside of Gennai's house.

* * *

**Taichi: **

"Stay here!" I exclaim, looking at Matt and Davis before dashing after Joe, Yolei's shout didn't sound good. I follow Joe into the back, to where Gennai's offices are and come upon a wrecked scene. The entire room had been trashed and Tentomon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are all knocked out on the ground.

Ken is leaning against one of the bookcases, a rather nasty looking cut across his forehead.

"Yolei, it's not that pressing." Ken says in his usual quiet voice as Yolei is obviously distraught over his state. Joe goes right to him, pulling out his med kit as he kneels down. That under control I turn to Izzy.

"Izzy, what happened here?" I ask, and he looks up at me.

"Astamon Tai." Izzy replies, and I can feel how I freeze immediately, there's something in his voice that I'd never heard before, almost like fear. "He took them Tai."

"What?" I ask confused. "What did he take?"

"The tablet."

**~Later~**

* * *

**Kari:**

So Piedmon has the Tablet now." Tai starts off, looking around at all of us. I'm looking around as well, and to be honest things aren't looking too good for anyone. All of us had been through a lot over the last few weeks, and we'd been so close to victory, only to have it snatched away from us. It's very demoralizing for all of us.

Tai, Matt, Davis and T.K are the only ones who don't seem to have a look of despair on their faces.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do next." My brother says, looking our at all of us once more.

"What else is there to do?" Mimi asks, "Piedmon has the tablet, and that was our way to stop him."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Tai replies, looking over at Izzy. "The tablet were a map, not the item we're looking for."

"That's right!" Davis exclaims, also looking over towards Izzy.

"But we don't have the map anymore, do we?" Sora asks, looking over at Izzy too.

"Well, we might have it." Izzy replies. "We'd activated the Tablet before Astamon showed up, and it showed us some images."

"Ok then, it seems our map just change to Izzy!" Tai exclaims, a grin on his face.

"But Tai, we don't even know If the place I saw was the real place." Izzy says.

"Well Izzy, do you have another idea?" Tai asks, and I think I recognize the tone he has. It's his stubborn tone. He isn't going to just let us sit here and no nothing, not when we still have a chance. Izzy obviously recognizes the tone too because he just shakes his head, a grin on his face.

"So it looks like we have our next destination! By the way Izzy, where exactly is it that we're going?" I join the conversation.

"I'm sure that's going to shock the few of us who stayed but, it's File Island." Izzy replies and I see the surprise that's on everyone's faces, especially the older ones and Davis and Ken.

"File Island?" Matt asks, looking over at Izzy who nods. "Are you sure?"

"Matt, I've spent more than enough time on File Island to recognize it easily." Izzy replies and Matt nods.

"Ok, well I guess we better get going then," Tai says, looking around at all of us. "We've got a little bit of a trip ahead of us."

After that we grab some food and then head out of Gennai's home. Gennai watches us leave, wishing us luck since there's little else that he could do at this point. Once outside our partners digivolve to take us to the sea. Kabuterimon takes Joe, Davis and Izzy while Birdramon takes Mimi, Matt, Tai and Sora. Aquilamon carries Yolei, Ken and Cody while Pegasusmon carries T.K and me. After a really long flight we finally reach File Island we decide to setup our camp since it already is really late and dark on here. Within a few minutes Agumon managed to setup a fire. The night is clear and everything's quiet. I can see Infinity Mountain not far from here and am really relived that Piedmon isn't here already. We sit around the fire and Tai is the first one to speak out.

"Izzy do you know where exactly the Crystal is held?"

Izzy nods seriously and turns his glance to our leader. "Yes Tai, and it shocked me like it will shock you when I tell you." Tai's expressions turns to really confused and he frowns. "It's on Infinity Mountain." Tai's eyes widened and he obviously can't believe what he just heard. I look around just to see that Davis, Ken and Sora have the same expression on their faces, like their digimons too.

"Why do this shock every one of you?" I ask, really confused right now.

"Because, dear sister. We found the map on the same place." Tai replies much calmer than he looks like.

"That's kind of genius. To hide the map and the item where the map leads on the same place. But how come you didn't find the Crystal too?" T.K says.

"There's a secret passage that we didn't bother to notice when we first were there. In addition we were really in a hurry because our digimon fought against Devimon." Izzy explains to all of us and the confused expression from the others disappears.

"So it's settled. Right?" Matt asks, looking to Tai who just nods thoughtfully, his glance at Sora who doesn't bother to look up from the fire. Since there's nothing more to do we all turn to sleep. Tai takes the first watch. Within minutes everyone is asleep and I just want to look one more time to my brother just to make sure he's alright. I see him sitting on a cliff above our bivouac, looking over the place; Agumon is next to him, asleep. He looks fine to me, so I allow myself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sora: **

_It's so ridiculous! Why can't I just fall asleep?! Right, because Tai isn't next to me and I don't have somebody to snuggling on. _

Realizing that I probably won't sleep this night I stand up and climb on the cliff where Tai is sitting next to a fire. He doesn't even notice me. The sight which I have from this cliff is amazing. The ocean extends on the horizon and the moon shines brightly. I sit next to Tai and look at him from the corner of my eye. I can see him smile, like he just waited for me to get up and come to him.

"Couldn't sleep without me holding you?" He speaks out with jokingly fleer in his voice.

"Yeah, I missed your snoring." I counter. That makes him laugh and he turns his glance to me and I'm finally able again to look in his beautiful face. The perfect, fully lips which kissed me just a few weeks ago everywhere I could imagine, his perfect nose (I'm serious, he really has a perfect one) and last, but not least, his amazing chocolate brown eyes with that he looks at me with a warm and welcoming expression on his face.

"I don't snore Sor" He says, still laughing.

"Why do you know that? Did you watch yourself while sleeping?" I say. He looks at me with an arrogant expression on his face.

"No, but every girl I slept with left my apartment with a grin on her face so I don't really think that they would look like that when I would snore, you know" I grins, I know that he's joking but I can't help but feel miserable. It really hurt when he said that. Of course, he had a few girls in the states. _How could I think that he didn't do anything there?! _

Tai obviously notices my expression and sits nearer to me, laying his hand on my thigh. The same hand that probably laid on a whole bunch of other thighs too. But I can't help it, it feels right. He caress my cheek with his other hand and forces me to look at him. Our foreheads touch when he leans forward to me.

"It didn't mean anything Sor" He whispers, and I believe him. I don't know why but I do. As a respond I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. After a while I turn my face to try to kiss him but he leans back. I look at him confused but he just turns his glance on the ground.

"Tai, it's just me.. what are you afraid of?" I ask him, because it really seems like he's actually afraid to kiss me. _It isn't like it's the first time?! So what's wrong with him? _

"It's nothing." He whispers and I can hear something in his voice that I really don't like.

"Nice try. And now the truth please?"

"I'm not afraid Sora. It's just.. Us." He finally turns his glance back to me. And I gasp. _What is he trying to say?! _

"It shouldn't have happen. That's it." He adds.

"So you're saying it wasn't special?" How can he say something like that?

"No, it wasn't supposed to be special. You know why I left? I had the choice to play soccer here in Japan but I chose the states. Do you know why? Because I was heartbroken Sor, but I had all that time to think and eventually I moved on. No one seemed to make a fuss about it when it was the other way around. Hell, no one even came to me and talked to me about it. I'm sorry for blowing on you like that. You're breakup with Matt isn't a long time ago. You're still regrouping and I'm confident that a few months from now, you would be back to your former self. It wouldn't be long till you would find someone who fits you better and you would move on with your life. I wouldn't be jealous and I wouldn't feel anything and in a couple of years I just would be another lost memory. Maybe you would remember years after and we'll talk again. Then you would blame me for not being here for you even though you don't need me at all. It wouldn't be long till you realize that and it wouldn't be long till everyone moves on with their lives. In the end I would be alone and it would be my own choice. But I made a mistake. I allowed myself to fall for you again Sor, I don't know what it is but I just can't stay away from you. You're like a drug to me. I probably would give up everything just to be with you. You're asking me what I'm afraid of. Okay I'll tell you. I don't want to stand alone again. I know now how it feels like to be with you, how it feels to kiss you and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to be the one who loves to much, because it hurts Sor. It really hurts, and I don't want to be hurt again."

I don't know what to say. I look at him and he's staring on the ocean, not looking at me because I'm sure he didn't plan to tell me everything. I had no idea that he felt so horrible. I really don't know what to say so I just stop thinking and chose by way of exception to actually listen to my heart.

"Out of all the stupid things I've ever heard you say Tai, and trust me, there's been a lot, and this might be the stupidest one **yet**. Just cause you think you're gonna end up alone doesn't mean you will. **I** won't let you! I don't regret what happened between us. No. I'm glad that it did, because it caused you to fall me again and trust me I couldn't be happier! And about Matt. I'm not regrouping! You know, Love and Friendship does sound really nice, but you know what Kamiya? Love and Courage sounds downright legendary. Just like how light and Hope sounds awesome. And I'm not out to find a rebound relationship, because honestly, I knew my old one ended long ago. I was just stupid enough to think, I could make it work. You know why I realized it was ending? Because I finally noticed that he wasn't you. I realized his smile doesn't make me all warm like yours does. I realized that he was boyfriend material, but definitely not love-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life material like you are. I'm staying Tai, by your side; because that's the only place I want to be. And if I can't have you, I don't want anyone!

* * *

**Taichi:**

I can't believe what she just said. I'm truly shocked and can't help it but feel happier than I ever felt before. I just can't resist and make her say it. I just want to be sure with that.

"Okay... Matt wasn't ´love-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life material like me?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Uh, when did I say something like that?"

I really have to put myself together to resist bursting into laughter.

"Oh, just about at the end of your rant." Sora doesn't respond, she blushes uncontrollably. "What's wrong Sor,? Seems your confidence from earlier is starting to fade."

She turns her gaze towards me. She lets out a huff and continues to speak.

"Yeah, I did say that. I love you, and if you weren't so ignorant and stubborn you would've know by now."

_THANK YOU GOD! But just a little more.._

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply, trying to look confused.

"I..." She gulps, but she knows she has to continue with her confidence. "I said I love you."

"I must be hearing things. Can you say that again, just to clarify?" I say teasingly.

"I said I love you Taichi Kamiya! Did you hear that?" She shouts in my ear.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Sor you don't have to keep repeating it y'know." I smile at her and burst out into laughter. The expression on her face is just priceless. But I know that she's not in the mood for jokes. So I pull myself together and just spill it out.

"You know what it was what helped me to get through that wall in Datamons pyramid Sora?" I ask her and she looks finally at me and just shakes her head.

"It wasn't courage..." I slid her hair to the side of her ears. "It was love, Sor." I smile at her.

"I love you." A single tear rolls down her face as I said this. "I love you too" She embraces me like she's not going to let go ever again. "IT took you this long to admit that?"

I rest my head on hers and close my eyes. "I was too scared to."

She giggles quietly at my shoulder. "Don't you dare to leave me ever again Tai"

"There's no way I could ever do that." I reply and finally she leans in and I'm not backing up like I did a couple of minutes ago. I lean in too and just about when our lips should met..-

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!" We jump on our feet and Agumon woke up right when the voice turned out.

"Guys wake up!" I shout when we approach the bivouac. Everyone is on their feet just to face Astamon. I can't help but feel the fear approach me when I look at him. In a couple of seconds our digimon are on their highest level and ready to kick his butt. I don't even have time to look on my left or the right because the next attack of Astamon causes me and everyone else flying all over the place. I can't concentrate enough to notice what's going on. The dizziness in my head is just too much. I probably hit the ground pretty hard. I look around just to see the digimons fighting with all they have against Astamon, but Astamon doesn't even look like he's in trouble. He fights against our digimon like they're little dolls. One after another dedigivolves back to their In-Training state. I turn to see all of my friends in the same state as me. I can't help it anymore and just give in to the dizziness..

**~In the morning~**

"Tai, wake up!" I feel somebody shaking me and I open my eyes. First I don't know where I am, when suddenly the memories come back and I sit up immediately to look at a concerned Matt.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" I ask him. I notice that everyone's gathering around me and Sora takes my hand, her glance to the ground. I don't know what they are so concerned about. I look down at me and there's absolutely nothing wrong with me so I turn my glance to Izzy.

"Tai, it's about Kari." Joe says slowly and I turn my glance to T.K who's sitting on the ground, staring on his hands in his lab. Suddenly I feel really frightened. _My sister, my baby sister. What happened with her? _

I turn to look at Sora.

"Sor, what is it? Where is she?" I ask her.

"He took her Tai." She replies and takes my hand in hers.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Matt takes my head in his hands and forces me to look straight in his marine blue eyes.

"Astamon took her Tai."

And with that, my world falls apart.

* * *

**Review please; tell me what you like and what not. **

**To be continued within a week. **


	8. Taichi

**I'm sorry, I'm running late, this chapter took me longer than I expected hope you don't mind. So here's the next one; D I already started the next chapter to it shouldn't take me long to upload again! ((: **

* * *

_**Taichi**_

* * *

**Davis:**

To say that Tai is devastated is probably the understatement of the year. I'm truly shocked to see him like that. He's totally paled and doesn't even move. He's sitting on the ground and stares in the fire and that for almost five hours! Nobody dares to even ask him what we should do next because nobody knows how he probably would react. I always thought that he would be crying or something when his little sister gets captured, or even show a slight of emotion, but not that. His eyes are totally emotionless and he's not even talking to Sora, and that means something. T.K is after a really long talk with Matt, finally asleep. The rest of us just sit around the fire with our digimon partner next to us. Matt on the left side of Tai and Sora on his right, both look like they're expecting that Tai breaks down any minute. Agumon sits on Tai's lab. I'm sure he's heavy but Tai looks like he would be totally lost when Agumon wouldn't be near him, and Agumon knows that. I for my part am sitting on the opposite of Tai, looking for some sight of life in his eyes, unfortunately I can't find anything. It's like someone took the life out of him when they took Kari with them. Of course, I'm not really happy that Kari got captured, _of course not; I loved her...and still do_. So there's nothing more important for me than get her back, but I'm not moving without Tai on my side. It's his sister and I'm sure there's nothing he would more appreciate than rip Astamon in million parts of data.

"What are we're going to do now Tai?" T.K who obviously woke up asks and sits next to me, his glance at Tai, who doesn't even bother to look at him. We all turn to look at Tai but he doesn't react, what causes T.K to get really angry.

"I can't believe you! She's your sister and you're sitting here like there's nothing left of you but unfortunately there is so snap out and let's figure out a plan to rescue her. And I repeat it again; she is your SISTER!" T.K shouts angrily at Tai what causes him to turn his glance to T.K., T.K immediately shuts up and whispers an apology. I can truly understand why T.K reacts like this. Tai's gaze showed, just for a second, all the pain he's feeling right now and I finally understand why he's acting like this. Luckily Izzy makes the right step for everyone.

"Okay, let's figure out a plan to rescue her" He starts and opens a map of the castle where Piedmon is hiding right now and we start to figure out the best possibility to break in the castle and search for Kari, everyone except of Tai of course, he's still staring in the flame and holds Agumon even tighter than before,what causes Agumon to look at Tai with a really worried look in his eyes.

* * *

**~a while later~**

Tai suddenly jumps on his feet and walks away, just to come back after a few minutes, clothes changed. He doesn't look so emotionless like a couple of minutes before, no he looks pissed, really pissed. I never saw him so angry and the look in his face is frizzing my blood. Everyone turns to look at our leader, a few with concern in their eyes and the others a little frightened because they obviously never saw Tai so pissed off before.

"What are you staring like that? Come on, leave everything here. We're leaving." Tai says with a totally changed voice.

"But Tai, we don't even have a plan." Cody says slowly, obviously really awed.

"Didn't you notice that our plans never really work? We plan something, arrive and our plan is crashed. I'm tired of this and like T.K said before, she's my sister and I'm going. With or without you is your choice." And with that he turns to Agumon who just nods and digivolves to WarGreymon.

"Tai wait! I'm coming with you!" I shout, of course I'm going, its Kari we're talking about. Tai just smiles weakly at me and climbs on WarGreymon's back. I turn to look at Veemon but notice that he already digivolved to Magnamon.

"Do you really think we let you go without us?" Sora asks, with anger in her voice, towards Tai. He turns and looks right towards her and she just shots him an angry glare while she's climbing on Garudamon's back.

"Wait. What about the Crystal? We should be sure that we can beat our enemy before we reach for his castle." Ken says.

_He's right, how could we forget that? We don't even have a chance to rescue Kari when we can't handle the enemies that are waiting there. I don't even want to know who Piedmon really brought back to life. _

Everyone turns to look at Tai who jumped of WarGreymon's back and is now standing there, a little lost without his partner in his grip. He lowers his glance to the ground.

"I think I forgot that one..." He whispers. And then, something I never really thought would happen, Matt walks over to Tai and embraces him. The others are obviously as shocked as me. I know that they are best friends but I never really saw them to show how much they care for each other. Matt gives Izzy a look what causes him to take the attention of everyone.

"Okay, a few of us go and get the Crystal while the other ones go and keep Piedmon and his minions busy. Okay?" Izzy says. Everyone nods, agreeing with that idea.

"And who is going to do what? And what about Kari?" Yolei asks.

"Matt, Davis and I are going to keep Piedmon and the others busy. The rest goes and gets this Crystal. Then you met us by Piedmon's castle. As soon as everyone is together and our digimon on their highest level we're taking care of Kari." Tai orders, that's probably the first time I hear him order something. He doesn't even bother to notice Sora's angry glance when he said who's going to do what.

"Tai, I think I should- "Sora starts but Tai cuts her off.

"No you shouldn't!" he snaps at her and she can't do anything but stare at him, completely shocked. Like everyone else around. I don't see Tai often snap to anybody but Sora?! _Wow, that's new. _Tai obviously realizes what he just did because he looks as shocked as Sora.

"Sor, I'm sorry I –"He starts but this time it's Sora's turn to cut him off.

"No you're right. I really shouldn't. You're worried enough." She says and takes his hand. I can't help but feel happy for them. But there's nothing officially so I keep my mouth shut and don't say something like. I-saw-how-you-two-made-out-a-couple-of-days-ago.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's go we don't know how much time we have." Mimi says and climbs on Birdramon's back with Sora, Yolei, Cody and Ken. Joey and Izzy climb on Kabuterimon's back. Matt climbs on MetalGarurumon's back while WarGreymon embraces Tai from behind like Magnamon does with me.

* * *

**Sora:**

I know I shouldn't ask Tai to stay, because he's worried enough and it wouldn't really help when I would be on the battlefield. He would worry too much on my safety, but I just wanted to help him. He isn't thinking straight, all his thoughts are about Kari, so I'm sure his own safety is nothing worth for him right now, and that makes me worried.

I turn to look at the others. Yolei is leaning against Ken, I can't help but feel happy for them. They really fit. Cody is sleeping next to Armadillomon and Mimi leans against my shoulder, sleeping. I for my part can't do anything but think about the others, I have a really bad feeling.

"We should arrive on file Island in a couple of minutes." Izzy shouts from his spot on Kabuterimon's back. I just nod at him and keep my silence. I twitch when I feel my D-Terminal vibrating. I quickly turn it on to read my new E-Mail.

"_I'm sorry again Sor. Hope you're not mad at me. Just wanted to tell you that we're fine right now and reach Piedmon's castle in a couple of minutes. I really hope that it wasn't the last time I saw you before. I love you. Tai." _

_Yeah, thank you Tai for reminding me that you all could be killed when we're searching for this dammn Crystal thing. You really calmed me down with that._ I quickly send a response and tell him that everything will be fine and stuff.

I look up and realize that we actually landed and everyone is waiting on the ground for me so I don't hesitate anymore and jump from Birdramon's back. There, in front of us is the entrance to Infinity Mountain. The others all enter the Mountain, they don't notice that I'm not moving, except for T.K. He grabs my arm and pulls me forward. "Come on Sora, we have to hurry." I let him pull me forward, really glad that he's here. I don't even notice where we are going, I just follow everyone, and they are following Izzy, since he's the only one who actually know where we have to head to find this thing. And finally, after a while what felt like hours but I'm sure not even an hour passed. We're standing in a massive room, with hundreds of torches on the wall what gives a quite comfortable feeling.

"Wow, this place is amazing! But are you sure that this was Devimon's hideout? I can't believe that, I mean it's not... run down enough. Don't you think?" Mimi says.

"Whatever, let's focus on finding the Crystal and go and help our friends. Izzy, do you know where to go from here?" Ken asks. I look over the younger digidestined's and Mimi who is telling them everything about Devimon etc. I can't help but wonder why T.K isn't talking with them, I mean; he was here too, like Mimi. At that moment my eyes pass over Patamon, and I remember exactly how Devimon had been defeated, and who had to sacrifice himself do to it, and T.K's silence is no longer a mystery. I really have to pull myself together to not reach and embrace him. That's definitely not the right place, and not the right time. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want my compassion. I turn to look at Izzy since I realize that he didn't respond to Ken's question yet. His eyes are shut and he looks like he's trying his hardest to remember the map of the tablet. He opens his eyes and points to one of the many doorways which I didn't notice before.

"I think it's that one." He says and that's all we need to head to the door and enter the corridor behind it. This corridor is almost completely dark, and the opposite of the room we were just in. the walls are grey and a few torches with a blue fire give enough light to see where we're walking. All in all, the corridor is much darker than the room before and I really start to miss Tai's presence.

"Oh, this is more like Devimon's style!" Mimi exclaims as we all pause enter the corridor.

"Mimi, you actually sound very excited that this hallway is what you'd expect in Devimon's hideout." Joe remarks as we stand there.

"Well, maybe not excited but that seems more like Devimon's hideout."

"I'm still not sure if that's a good thing" Yolei says, holding onto Ken's arm.

"Well, enough of that. Let's get moving, Matt, Tai and Davis are counting on us. The sooner we find the Crystal the sooner we can get to the others and rescue Kari." T.K says over his shoulder when he starts forward. Everyone is frozen for a second, so I step up after him. After all, I'm worried about my boyfriend, he has a special talent to get himself in danger and the sooner I'm there the better. The others shortly follow, catching up quickly.

Most of the corridors I've been in were really short, leading in another intersection in just a few dozen feet, while this one is starting to get on my nerves. It seems like there's no end of it. I'm not sure if I already drove insane or if it really gets lighter in front of me. Decide that I'm not insane yet...

"I think I see something up ahead!" I exclaim seconds after I said that everyone is obviously agreeing with me because we start to run the last part of the corridor and reach another large room. At first I think that we'd just gone in a circle and ended back in the same room as we were, but then I take a better look. The torches of this room are in a orange-blue color and in the middle of the room is a great statue of a gigantic dragon-like digimon and next to him – I gasp and I'm sure everyone too- is the guy that we saw in the mural. I take a better look at the boy. He's standing in a really proud position. His glance is determined and he's keeping something in his hands. I step forward to him to have a better look at the item he's holding with both hands and gasp when I realize that that is probably the item we're up to. It looks like a big diamond, sparkling, even if here's not much light, it seems like the light is concentrated in the Crystal. I turn to Izzy.

"Do you think this is the same guy?" I ask him and Izzy takes a good look on the guy and his digimon. He looks exactly like Tai. Same body shape, same eyes and the same hair as Tai had before he cut it. Izzy just nods.

"Can somebody tell me why a statue of Tai is in a temple like that? Yolei asks, and I truly can understand why she sounds so confused.

"We don't know. Not even Tai knew when he noticed that he's in one of the mural here in the many rooms." Ken says, his glance stare at the statue of the Tai double.

"I think he's holding something" Cody says after he took a good look at the statue.

"Yes, he's holding the Crystal." I say and everyone turns to me. "I already took a really good look at him" I say, blushing uncontrollably and I'm really glad that the room is so dark so nobody notices.

"Okay, let's grab that thing and head out from here." Joey says and steps forward to grab the Item of the statue, but at the moment Joe touches the Crystal the statue of the dragon seems to awake and stands behind Tai, his wings cover the body of his partner and it's quite impossible to reach for the Crystal again. Joey himself is thrown back a few meters.

"Joey, are you okay? T.K says as shocked as me. Joey mumbles something that sounds like stupid old statues...

I turn again to the statue of Tai that didn't move and the wings from his digimon that are covering his chest, and with that his hands, in a very protective way. It seems like the digimon is afraid that somebody could, although they are just statues, hurt his partner.

"Hey! Here's written something!" Cody exclaims and points to a tablet which is positioned in front of the statues feet. Izzy takes a look at the tablet.

"Izzy, what does it say?" I ask. Izzy turns to me. "Sora I guess you're the only one who could grab the Crystal." He says and I can't help but stare at him in disbelief.

"Me? Why?" I ask.

"I just read the prophecy for you." He says and turns back to the Tablet before he begins:

"I, Tai, decide for now, and forever that the Crystal of the chosen Crests will be never fall in the wrong hands ever again. The destiny of the digital world is to be peaceful with that I sacrifice my life to be the warrior of the Crystal. The day will come when the chosen children will need the Crystal again and I'm willing to give it to them but it's you have to find out on your own who I allow to grab the Crystal."

And with that Izzy turns back to look at me, as well as everyone else.

"Okay, that's clear enough." T.K says and looks at me hopefully.

"I don't think that I'm the one" I say, but I'm sure I'm wrong. I'm actually just scared of the statue that seems to look straight to me.

"What about you just try and we will catch you if you will throw back like joey?" Mimi says and I know that arguing isn't going to help in this situation.

I step forward the statue until I can touch the wings of the dragon. I don't know what to do exactly since I can't grab the Crystal because of the wings so I just trust my inner feeling and touch the wings of the dragon what causes him to spread his wings like he's going to fly away every moment. I want to turn back to look at the others because I don't really know what to do next, since the Crystal is now in front of me and easy to grab but something is there what causes my attention. I turn to look the statue in the eye and I could swear that I just saw a sparkle in his eyes. Finally, I pull myself together and grab the Crystal and without even knowing I'm holding it.

I turn to away from the statue and look at my friends who all look really happy, but the expressions don't last long. They actually look really shocked right now.

"What is it?" I ask confused. Ken just points behind me and I slowly turn back and gasp when I realize that the statues are no longer there. Instead there is a real dragon that's holding a boy who looks very, very tired. The boy notices me and his eyes widened.

"You look exactly like her." He says with a rough voice, but it's the same as Tai's.

"Like who?" I ask, without even hesitate. It feels just right for me to talk with him. He smiles weakly at me. "Never mind. As I can see you were able to grab the Crystal." He says instead of a response of my question.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. He turns to look at the other ones.

"Child of knowledge, you did a quite good job to lead the digidestined's in here. You can be really proud of you." The Tai double says to Izzy.

"Th-Thank you...? " Izzy says and it's obvious that he wants to know his name.

"Taichi, I hope it's not too awkward for you to call me that." He says still with a grin on his lips. I can't help but feel sad. He looks like he's dying right now.

"Not at all Taichi. We're really thankful that you allowed us to grab the Crystal" Joey says from his spot next to Izzy. Taichi turns to look at Joey and his grin grows.

"I can't remember that I allowed it to all of you. Just to Sora." He says.

"Wait, I can't remember telling you my name." I say, now really confused. He turns to me and I can't do anything but stare in his warm chocolate brown eyes that show how weak he really is right now. The dragon behind lays down and places his head on Taichi's lab since Taichi is now sitting quite by himself. He slowly caresses the head of his partner.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Owryumon. Don't worry it isn't going to last longer" Taichi says quietly to his digimon.

"What isn't going to last longer?" Cody asks, now joining the conversation. Taichi turns to look at him with a look in his face what looks like a big brother to his little one.

"Our life. We aren't from your time. I just survived because I was a statue for hundreds of years. My destiny was to be the warrior of the Crystal. And now that the Crystal don't need a warrior anymore. I guess the digital world is finished with me." He says calmly.

"So, you're dying?" Ken asks a little confused. Taichi just nods.

"Can't we do anything?" Joey asks a little desperate. _Sure it's not his nature to let somebody die. _Taichi just looks gently at him. "My time was over thousands of years ago. It's time for me to let go barrier of reliability." He says. Nobody says something, we can't. We just stare at this boy who looks just exactly like Tai.

"But first. I have to tell you a few things." Taichi says and attempts us to sit in a circle. I'm sitting on the right of him and Izzy on his left. He smiles brash and winks at me.

"First of all. I'm really proud of you that you all made your way to me. Second, I'm sure you all wonder why I look exactly like Sora's boyfriend and Hikari's brother Tai. I'll be glad to tell you that. You all know the story about the Sovereigns of the digital world but you don't know the entire story because you're good friend Gennai didn't tell you everything. The truth is, I was the first human in the digital world ever. I was born in Bulgaria in 1423and entered the digital world when I was 5 years old. You can imagine that I was shocked as hell when I realized that I wasn't at home anymore. After I entered the digital world the sovereigns called me to them and I grew up with them. In the age of 17 I stopped to get older and I met my partner Owryumon. We didn't have a digivice or something. I just had attributes. Owryumon didn't have to digivolve since he was and still is the strongest digimon who's ever lived. After hundreds of battles the sovereigns told me something about chosen children who will one day arrive in the digital world and safe it. I always thought that that's my destiny. But it wasn't. So to give you my strength I made your crests. It wasn't the sovereigns. It was me. I took every attribute from me and made a crest. Tai looks exactly like me because he's my heir. I gave him my strongest attribute; I gave him everything that I had. I wanted him to be just like me, because that's the only way to stay calm in the digital world. While the others of you panicked he was the calm one and he always knows a solution. I wanted him to be the leader of the chosen ones and you can't imagine how proud I am that he did it exactly like I wanted him to do it." We're all silent. I mean, what are we supposed to say? I can't think straight at the moment so I'm really glad that Joey says something.

"Thank you, Taichi" He says and looks him straight in the eyes. Taichi obviously didn't expect something like that.

"Excuse me?" He says totally confused. Izzy takes Joey's part.

"We thank you because without you we never would've come so far. I really hope that we could do something for you." Izzy says. Taichi just smiles at him.

"Just win this battle. That's all I ask for" He says.

"We will. But what about the Crystal? What does it actually do? And how do we use it?" T.K says from his spot next to Cody. Taichi takes a deep breath and I'm sure his time is running.

"The Crystal allows your digimon to digivolve to higher levels. You just have to point your digivice to it and your digimon will digivolve. Use it with your heart, not with your anger. That could be ending really ugly when you use the Crystal when you're pissed off." Taichi says. He closes his eyes and I actually think for a second he died right now but he opens his eyes again. He leans back to Owryumon.

„Don't you dare to disappoint me digidestined." He says with his eyes half open.

"Is that a goodbye?" I ask him teasingly. He smiles weakly at me.

"I can understand why Tai loves you. Take care of him, he's everything I have left, but don't tell him about me."

"Okay I promise." I say, smiling at him. And with that he closes his eyes again. But this time I know that he isn't going to open them again. Owryumon lays his head next to Taichi's leg and closes his eyes to. After seconds their bodies start to disappear in thousands of sparkles. And then. They're gone.

"Nice Guy.." Joey says quietly. "Yes, I felt like I knew him for years." I say. Izzy smiles "you're not the only one."

"Okay, I think we should head to Piedmon's castle. The others are probably in massive danger and I don't like the thought of my brother's dead body." T.K says and with that he points his digivice to the crystal. Within seconds the room is filled with a bright light.

"**Patamon...warp digivolve to...!"**

* * *

**Matt:**

"Clown Trick!"

I duck down as the blast of energy flies over my head, instead hitting a large rock.

"You know buddy, I don't think that was the right thing to say." I say to my friend who had ducked on my right. "You seem to have pissed him off a little." My brown haired friend just shrug and grins his lopsided grin.

"Well, what would you have said Matt?" Tai replies, before him and I along with Davis duck again as Piedmon again attacks us.

"Probably something a little less rude." I reply, before the three of us jump from our hiding spot. Seconds later the boulder explodes from Piedmon's attack.

Things aren't going so well at the moment. It started quite good actually. We met Astamon and Armageddemon and managed to beat Armageddemon while Astamon seems to be unbeatable, but luckily for us he disappeared when Piedmon showed up. I actually don't know who's worse; Piedmon or Astamon. I guess Piedmon because I actually thought that we could manage Astamon until Piedmon showed up and started to kick our ass.

"I'd stop running Digidestined. You're only delaying the end of our story." Piedmon says, before sending another blast chasing after Tai. "I might even make the ending a less disfiguring one for you. Just give me the Crystal!" At this point I turn to check where this creepy clown is and I froze when I notice that he'd cornered Tai. He has a ridiculous smile on his face as he slowly drives one of the swords from his back.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time. What a pity that I didn't do it when I had the chance to. But that doesn't matter. Better late than never, right?" Piedmon says and raises his arm to pierce the sword right in Tai's chest when a yellow blur crashes into him, sending Piedmon flying across the battle ground. Tai yells out in pain and I turn to look at him what happened. Piedmon managed to cut him in his arm.

"Tai you alright?" Davis shouts at him. Tai just nods on his knees, his hair covering his eyes.

I'm completely surprised to see WarGreymon standing there, panting, where Piedmon had been. I don't think I'd ever seen Tai's partner look quite so beat up, even when we fought Diaboromon he looked better.

"Matt!" I turn as a familiar voice calls my name. MetalGarurumon limps forward, looking about as bad as WarGreymon does. Behind him I can see Magnamon getting to Davis.

"We're not finished yet with you clown." My partner growls at Piedmon. "Ice wolf claw!"

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon throws all his swords and the two attacks explode in the middle of their way to each other. The explosion doesn't hit us this time, luckily.

"Everyone together now!" Davis shouts, suddenly appearing at my side.

"It's the only way to harm him!" Tai adds, appearing at my other side, a grin on his face, most likely resulting from the look on my face. "What Matt? Did you think we'd let you run out here all by yourself?" ¨

"Terra Force!"

"Magna Blast!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The three energy blasts unite to one gigantic blast and hit Piedmon with all his power.

"I guess we won again." Tai grins priggish but his grin disappears.

"Not at all." A voice, which belongs to Piedmon, replies to Tai's statement and seconds later I can see the clown walking towards us. "My turn" Piedmon raises his hands to point at Magnamon.

"Clown Trick!" I can't even see the blast, I guess I'm to beaten up to realize something like that, but I can see Magnamon soon falling out of the sky, a massive explosion appearing where he'd been hovering. Piedmon repeats his attack again and hits MetalGarurumon and after that he attacks WarGreymon. I turn to look at my partner who's lying on the ground, totally beaten up. Then I turn to check on the others and realize that every one of us is lying on the ground. Tai's totally unconscious lying on the ground, WarGreymon above him.

"Tai! Wake up Tai, come on!" WarGreymon whines, lying next to his partner. But Tai doesn't show any reaction and for a second my blood froze when I realize that Tai isn't moving at all. Davis obviously realizes the same because he crawls to Tai, so I decide to do the same. Davis slaps Tai a few times on the cheek. "Tai wake up!" I'm totally lost. I can't even think straight, my best mate is lying here, not reacting at all and a maniac clown is preparing himself to finish us off. I hear somebody mumble something and breathe in relief when Tai opens his eyes. "Tai are you alright?" I ask him. He just whines in pain but that's enough to calm me down a bit.

"oh don't worry digidestined. I'm going to end all of you now. Final Spell!"

A charge of energy built up in Piedmon's hands and then flies right at all of us.

I have to shield my eyes, but I can't turn away from it, even if I'd wanted to. WarGreymon jumps with his last energy left on his feet and shields us from the attack. His shield literally disintegrate in his hands, before he's sending flying backwards into MetalGarurumon and both of them fly back in a few rocks. The power of the explosion sends us three flying too but this time I manage to keep my consciousness. I think I'd messes something up, because a sharp pain is coming from my left arm, and some warm liquid is running down my chest slowly, nothing serious though. I manage to look up as Piedmon walks towards MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. I want to reach them but Tai is closer to them than I am and he's trying to reach them, his hands outstretched as he crawls forward.

"Oh don't worry digidestined." Piedmon says ad he stops next to our partners, looking over at Tai. "I'll be killing you next." He drives one of his swords, holing it over WarGreymon's chest, and I know that he's about to plunge it into his chest, killing my best friend's partner. I finally am able to squeeze my eyes, unable to watch this horror.

"Seven heavens!" A very bright light, like the sun is shining a hundred times brighter than usual, suddenly appears followed by a surprised and slightly pained yelp. At that point I open my eyes and am quite surprised to see that WarGreymon is still alive on the ground and Piedmon is about hundred feet away, and smoking. Above him is a blue and silver armored digimon slowly floating down to the ground. He obviously was the one who attacked Piedmon.

"Seraphimon?" Davis asks, struggling to his feet. The digimon turns his head towards us as Davis says that.

"Davis, you know that digimon?" I ask, looking over towards the younger goggle head.

"Yea, he's patamon's Mega form." Davis replies, looking up to the angel like digimon.

"MATT!" I turn as several people shout my name and others call out Tai and Davis's. T.K, Mimi, and the others are all running towards us, along with a bunch of digimon I'd never seen before, most of whom were quite large.

"Took you guys long enough," Davis says as Ken helps him to his feet. "But we had him right where we wanted him."

"Right Davis." Ken says, shaking his head. Seraphimon makes his way to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He holds his hands out over mine and Tai's partner, and then they start to glow. When the light disappears both of them are standing, fully healed.

"My thanks Seraphimon." Tai's partner says, as MetalGarurumon nods his own thanks.

"So you found that Crystal?" Tai asks walking towards Sora. He looks even worse than I feel right now, and right after he'd already been injured.

"Yea." T.K replies, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a diamond like stone. I can't help but stare at that thing. It's probably the most beautiful thing I ever have seen before.

"Give it to me digidestined!" Piedmon suddenly interrupts our conversation, and I turn from the stone to see the clown dashing at us.

"Crimson Flame!" The gold and red bird like digimon shouts, before flames fly out in a torrent form its wings.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" The giant gold insect like digimon charges up a massive blue sphere of electric energy, before releasing it as Piedmon. The two attacks hit around the clown, causing a large explosion, and sending him flying backwards.

"Alright Phoenixmon!" Sora calls out, cheering the large bird like digimon.

"Way to go HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy exclaims as well, cheering his digimon.

"Ken!" A voice calls out, getting all of our attention to three of the other new digimon that are running towards us. One of them, with the large black, humanoid bug like digimon, carries Magnamon in his arms.

"Good work GrandisKuwagamon." Ken says as the three came um running up to us. "You, Valkyrimon, and Vikemon did a really good job finding him."

Seraphimon repeats his healing thing and just a couple of seconds later Magnamon stands fully healed on his feet. I look around at that point and all twelve digimon are ready to go at this point.

_We actually can beat him. We've got the power to stop him now. _I think as all of them line up facing Piedmon, ready to go into the battle.

"Alright, let's finish this clown once and for all." Tai declares, looking forward with the rest of us. Our partners turn once again back to us just to smile at us confidently.

"Oh my dear Tai, I almost forgot something." Piedmon replies with an evil smile and turns to look at the entrance of his castle a bunch of meters away. The door is open, showing that somebody just got out or in.

"You know, I wouldn't assume that we're finished yet, brother." A voice says and I gasp when I turn to the voice. The voice belongs obviously to a girl who's riding a Seadramon up in the sky, dressed completely in black. Her hair almost touches her shoulders and she looks at us with an expression I never saw before in her face. I turn to look at my best mate who's totally paled right now.

"Kari" Tai whispers raspy.


	9. Because I'm your brother

**So in this chapter it's mostly about trying to get Kari back to normal. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Because I'm your brother**_

* * *

**Taichi:**

Pain, I can't feel anything but pain, not even my body hurts, okay it does hurt but my heart aches a lot more and I can't even describe how much, it hurts so bad that I feel like I'm gonna losing it but I will not let her down, it's my sister we're talking about and I will do everything that I can to win her back. After the others finally reached us I really thought that things are getting better, but Piedmon unfortunately knows exactly how to harm me and that's just the perfect way to do it. There, on top of a Seadramon in the air is she. My little sister, sitting there with her arms crossed on her chest and looking down on the battle with an expression on her face that shows that she would love to rip us apart. I don't know what this ugly clown did to her but I'm sure that that's not my little, lovely sister up there. And that's actually the reason for my heartache. I look at her and gasp when she turns to me and glares dangerously at me. For just a second I could swear that my sister is up there but just a second after that her expression changes again.

"What are you staring at big brother?" She asks hostile. I don't respond I just lower my glance to the ground in front of me, ignoring the pain in my heart and focusing on Sora who's standing next to me.

"Kari what happened? I can't even recognize you and that means something!" Davis shouts from his spot a couple of meters next to me. I turn to look at Sora who took my hand in hers to obviously show me that I'm not on my own. Our digimon are all in front of us, ready to beat everyone's ass who just tries to come near to us. I never really saw them so angry before. Maybe it's because they have captured somebody of us and brainwashed her. Or just because they're really pissed off that these guys send us flying like we're little dolls.

"Okay you know what? You're annoying me! Piedmon, Finish them. I don't have a nerve to listen to their drivel any longer. Oh, and leave my brother out of it. I want to take care of him." Kari says and glares right at me and now I'm totally sure that this thing isn't my sister.

"Who said you're the one who gives orders?" Piedmon turns to look at my sister and I really have to pull myself together to resist the desire to punch him in the face that he dares to talk with her in such a tone. _Nobody talks to her like this. NOBODY! Not even me! _

"Kari just turns rolls her eyes annoyed and as suddenly she appeared, she flies back into the castle on top of the Seadramon. T.K doesn't even hesitate, he shots me aquick glance to ask if he should go after her, I just nod and he runs after her in the castle._ Good luck buddy, please bring my sister back..._

When T.K enters the castle I focus again to the enemy. Piedmon is standing in front of our twelve Mega-level digimon's and doesn't even bother to look a little frightened. He smiles sheepishly and starts to walk towards us. "I thought you might remember this" I can't see what Piedmon is doing but I notice that all our partner start to back away from him.

_What could actually make them back up when we're finally able to beat him? _My heart stops for a second when Piedmon come's in my view and I see him waving with a white cloth in his hand. Memories what happened last time when I saw this white cloth comes back and I can't do anything but back up as well.

"Why are we backing away?" Davis asks from his spot on the ground. I realize that he's actually injured and can't even get up again.

"Davis, do you remember the story about how Piedmon turned us all into Key Chains first time we fought him?" Joey asks, as we all watch Piedmon walking towards us. The grip of Sora's hand tightened and I pull her a little closer to me so our shoulders touch. Davis nods what makes Joey to continue. "That's how he did it..." Davis eyes wide when he finally realizes why our digimon are backing away like that.

"That trick isn't going to work again Piedmon" WarGreymon says, stepping forwards. "I will rip any cloths apart if I have to; so long until I will be able to rip you apart too clown."

"Who said anything for this being for you?" Piedmon asks with a laugh before he throws the cloth over himself. "Get him!" Magnamon shouts and all ourdigimon rush forward. Rosemon is the first who reaches the cloth, but Piedmon is already gone.

* * *

**T.K **

"Kari wait!" I shout, but she doesn't even think about that. She just turns to the right and runs faster than before. _Since when can she run so fast?! _The corridor is the same as all corridors in the middle age castles. Dark stone with a few torches on the walls. I don't know how long I'm trying to reach Kari, I just hope that she will get tired any minute and stop, but it doesn't look like that. I turn right when I last saw Kari turn and catch a sight of her. She looks right at me before turning left. I don't hesitate, I just run again, following her trough a door and I slow down my running when I realize that Kari ran into a large room without a second door. The only escape for her would be the door that I just entered. The room is large and on the walls are torches like it on all corridors. It looks exactly like the room Tai described when he was captured.

"Why are you following me T.K?!" Kari asks with anger in her voice. I turn to look at her and my heart stops for a minute. Although I know that this is a brainwashed Kari Kamiya I can't help but just feel the deep love for this woman.

"Kari what happened? Are you mad at us or what? Tell me so I can fix it!"

"Piedmon happened, he showed me that there's more than being a digidestined. I'm tired to be the good one T.K, you know, to be on the other side has his pros." She says smugly. I can't help but get angry. Angry at Piedmon and angry at Kari that she let somebody to brainwash her like this. "Oh really?! Like what?" I reply, considered to not let my anger get over me.

She smiles evilly... "Oh I don't know...Something like...THIS!" And with that she throws a dagger right at me but misses me by a hair's breadth; instead it's stuck in the wall now. I turn in shock to her and her expression changed to totally unconcern.

"Eww, you know that this blast could kill me when you didn't miss me right?" I ask her, just to be sure that she actually really tried to kill me. Me! Her best friend respectively her boyfriend.

"To be honest. It actually was my intent." She replies, still with this unconcerned and emotionless expression. She starts to walk towards me and I don't even bother to move. I want her to reach me. She stops just a few feet before me but that's enough for me to grab her arm and press her against the wall behind me. Her face is just inches away from mine and I force her to look me straight in the eye. I look right in her beautiful auburn eyes and just for a second I could swear I look in the eyes from my girlfriend but the sparkle that I caught in her eye disappeared as fast as it appeared. Okay, now I know that my Kari is somewhere in there in this thing right in front of me. _Okay, new plan..._

I lean forward 'til and I can almost feel like her eyes wide when she realizes what I'm up to. But I don't even bother to hesitate. I kiss her. I almost jumped in the air when she starts to return the kiss. I want to deepen the kiss but she stops but doesn't push me away that I notice happily. Our forwards touches and I open my eyes just to see that she didn't open them yet so I just improvise.

"Kari I love you, you know that and I will not let anything harm you. I care too much for you. You're my best friend Kari and I'm not willing to let Piedmon have the control over you. That's not you, you're lovely, caring and you don't hate anything more than to hurt your friends. You love us to much so stop this thing, please." I can feel her froze immediately after I said that. She avoids my glance and tries to reply.

"T.K I..- "but it's like something switches in her head because she suddenly pushes me away and glares at me angrily.

"How dare you do that T.K! It's really cute that you think I feel the same way as you do. But I don't. I never did and I never will! I probably would rather fall in love with Davis than you!"

_Okay, that hurt. _

She grabs me by the collar and I'm really surprised how easily she pushes' me against the wall, causing me to gliding on the ground, with the wall behind me. Leaving me without escape.

"You can't imagine how I enjoy seeing you like this. Weak and totally delivered. Like you ever was digidestined." _Wow, she could actually be Piedmon in female when I hear her talking like this. _The takes the dagger from the wall and points it straight at me. Maybe it's weird but I'm not afraid at all, no I'm happy that the last thing I probably see is the woman that I love and I know that deep down she feels exactly the same way even that she's brainwashed and doesn't even know what she's doing right now. I close my eyes and wait for the pain, but it doesn't come. Instead...

"T.K!" I hear my brother's voice coming nearer. I open my eyes to see Kari locked in Tai's arms, totally unable to move. Matt helps me to my feet.

"You know brother; I wondered when you would appear." Kari says.

"Yeah, sorry I let you waiting" Tai replies a little taken back from her tone. I turn to look at all digidestined who are all a little exhausted. Looks like they ran.

"What happened? Where is Piedmon?" I ask them. Yolei is the first to respond.

"He did this with cloth thing with himself and disappeared. We thought he probably would be in the castle but we can't find him. Instead we found you."

"what do you mean; he disappeared?" I ask, it really doesn't sound good when you hear that your enemy disappeared and nobody knows where he is.

"Yeah, but luckily you're the one who has the Crystal, right?" Izzy asks. I nod and reach into my pocket to check on the Crystal. But it's not there. I turn in shock to Kari who started to laugh.

"What are you looking at me T.K? I wasn't the one who let himself distract by a kiss" She says mischievously but her amuset expression changes in one of annoyance and pain when Tai tightens his grip around her she turns to glare at him but he doesn't even bother to look at her. Probably because it hurts him too much but he would never admit something like that.

"You took it!" I shout at her but she just shakes her head. "No I just distracted you. My Master took it." Our reaction on what she just said is enough for her to escape from Tai's grip and run away, through a door didn't see before in a dark corridor.

"T.K I take care of her. Take the others and find Piedmon, we actually have a big problem if Piedmon really has the Crystal." And with that Tai runs after his little sister through this creepy door, just as he enters it, the door disappears. I turn to the others.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't know that – " I start but Joey interrupts me.

"It could happen to every one of us. Don't blame yourself. Piedmon is just a little smarter than he was when we fought him the first time. I'm sure that we can find him and end this whole mess. Okay?" he says and I immediately feel better. I look around to check everyone's expressions and they all don't look like they're angry at me.

"Okay, where should we head now?" Matt asks. Sora just points to the door that they entered a few minutes ago.

"I guess we should leave this room and search everywhere. We don't' have a choice, have we?" Sora says. Every one nods and with that we head out of this room.

* * *

**Taichi: **

I don't even know where I am. Okay it's dark. What else? Hm, there are torches. Is this detail new? No it isn't. The walls are of stone, also not new. Is my sister anywhere here? No. I stopped running a couple of minutes ago when I finally realized that I will not find her. So I just walk through this creepy corridor. I would probably panic when I would be in such a place a few years ago but now I can't think of anything else as my sister. I don't even think about how we will beat Piedmon when he has the Crystal now and gets to such a high level that probably wouldn't be in the charts. I don't think about in what a danger Sora is right now. All this things are totally unimportant when it comes to Kari. She's the middle point of my life.

"Searching for something big brother?" I turn around to the voice and see her leaning on the wall. I didn't realize how the surroundings changed. The walls look old and are partially smashed.

"No actually...I already found what I searched" I reply forcing me to look at her. She just looks at me, she looks...what? Tired?

"Kari what happened to you?" I make a step forward and she backs immediately back, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, what are you up to? Do you want to try the same thing like T.K? Saying how much you love me and hoping that it fixes everything?" She asks annoyed.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you something..." I start. I gave up listening to my brain. So I just say what comes to my mind. Hoping the best. She looks at me with pure confusion written all over her face so I take this as a sign to continue.

"Do you remember the time you were on the dark ocean?" I ask. _Yea, good one. Make her remember that. Idiot! _Her confusion grows but she nods anyway.

"You told me you missed me that Tai but you never said why. And you also told me that when you arrived there the only thought you had was me. I never asked you about that because I didn't want you to remember that but like you see. I don't care right now so I'm asking you now. Why me? Why not T.K?" the words just slip out without me even noticing what I'm saying. But obviously my worlds have an affect on her because her eyes wide again and she breaths a little faster than normal.

"Why do you even care?!" She shouts angrily at me. "You weren't there!"

_Okay, now I know the problem. It probably was also my fault that Piedmon had a chance to control Kari's mind. _

I can feel my heart sink and the guilt grow. _How could I let her down like that? _

"You're right. I wasn't there. Like I wasn't there the last three years, that's the real reason why you're so mad, right?" I ask her, just to be sure. But I already know the answer and her nodding just gives me assurance. I can't help it anymore and just reach her, to my surprise she doesn't even back away. I caress her cheek and force her to look at me.

"And now you're going to apologize to me and look at me with your puppy chocolate brown eyes and think everything is going to be fine? I control Kari's mind like Puppetmon controls bodies and nothing, I reply, nothing can free her mind from my control Tai. Not even her loving brother" Kari says in a totally different voice but I pull myself together and just continue with not hearing on my brain who screams at me in the background of my head. Instead I just continue to say what comes to my mind...hoping for the best.

"Come on Sister I know you're in there somewhere...remember the times we laughed so hard that you couldn't breathe anymore, or the time we smashed mom's car and told her that a giant dinosaur stepped on it and she wanted us to go to the psychiatric? Or, our time in the digital world when I almost lost you. you can't imagine how I suffered Kari. But all this things made us stronger and closer. There's a reason why we're so much closer than other siblings Kari. Most of the siblings just get along because they know they are related and of course they love each other. But we are totally different. Kari you were my first best friend and you will be it forever. I love you more than I can put in words. You're the light in my own darkness. I love you, I care about you, I mean, I'm your brother. This isn't just word you know..." I don't know why but I make the last step and hug her. Not willing to ever let her go. She buries her face on my shoulder. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my left, just above my waist.

_Right, how could I forget about the Dagger... _

"Nice try, brother." Kari says her face still on my shoulder. She pulls herself away and I slid on the ground. I turn to look from where the pain comes and notice the dagger is stuck just above my waist on the left side. I can't even move to take it out. I can't even speak; I never felt something that hurt just half so much like that. I look up to Kari. She leans forward and takes the dagger with one quick move what makes me whine in pain. But that's not even the worst thing. The worst is that Kari, my lovely sister is just about to kill me and I can't do anything against it. I didn't notice that my eyes are actually watery 'til I feel a single tear making his way down my cheek. Kari also notices because her eyes wide when she realizes that I, Taichi Kamiya, is actually crying. I reach into my pocket, hoping that I will find something helpful and gasp when I feel something metallic there. _Kari's whistle! _

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**3 years ago, international airport. **

"You know Kari; you don't have to hold me that tight. I like breathing you know." Tai says to his little sister. Kari giggles and pulls away from her brother.

"Sorry. But the thought that I will not be able to hug you for three years is a little... you know, horrible?" Kari says a little sad. Tai caresses her cheek caring and smiles at her.

"Three years pass faster than you think. And you can call me every time you want to. I promise I will not get mad at you when you forget about the time difference and call me at 3am." Tai says playfully that makes his little sister laugh the first time this day.

Tai checks the time on his phone and looks at her with an expression like: you-know-that-i-have-to-go-right?

Kari just nods and hugs her brother again.

"Okay, I guess that's it." Kari says, fighting against the tears

"Yeah, Take care little angel." Tai responds and makes his way to his gate.

"Tai wait!" Tai turns around totally surprised, watching his sister running towards him.

"Kari what is it?"

"I forgot something." And with that she takes the whistle from her neck and pulls it in Tai's hand she doesn't even let Tai respond something she just turns away and makes her way back. Out of the airport.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

_I didn't take the whistle off the whole time I was away. I wanted to give it back to her before we went to the digital world. Looks like I forgot something. _

Kari obviously recovers from her shock because she kneels next to me on the ground, raising her hand with the dagger in it, preparing herself to end my life, here, and now. I don't even realize what I'm doing right now. I just do it. I blow into the whistle. And it's like everything in Kari's head breaks apart and the emotions reappear in her eyes. She looks at me with wide eyes and then to her hand with the dagger in it. Her eyes grew wide even more and she pales immediately. She turns her glance to me again, with total shock written in her eyes. She let's go of the dagger and it falls clanking on the ground.

"I didn't really do what I think I did, did I?" She asks in a scared whisper. I just smile at her.

"I'm alright Kari, don't worry" I reply and she just throws herself into my arms and I don't really want to think about where we are or what happened just a few minutes ago. The only thing what's important right now is, how much I love her. Suddenly Kari pushes' herself from me and stares at her bloody hand and then at me. She doesn't even bother so ask me, she scans my body for any injuries and gasps when she finds the one that she did to me a couple of minutes ago when I thought I have my sister back.

"Oh my God. Tai we need to get you in a hospital. Now!" she starts to try to get me to my feet but I just resist her help and take her by her wrists.

"Kari listen, everything's fine. I'm okay. That's just a scratch, you actually missed me almost" I tell her with a grin on my face, to calm her down. _Actually you did a quite good job in trying to kill me but that doesn't matter, right?_

But that doesn't calm her down at all.

"We need to find the others. Joey sure has something to bandage that. oh my god Tai I'm so sorry. I didn't want that. I swear to god I didn't want that! I love you, I wouldn't give you my whistle if I wouldn't love you."

"Nice that this thing is as important as me to you" I try to make her laugh but she just smiles weakly at me.

"Where's Gatomon?" She asks me after she helped me to sit up.

"She's with the others. They're trying to find Piedmon. As you probably know he disappeared quite a while ago." I tell her. She just nods thoughtfully, staring on the wall opposite of us.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give him the Crystal. It was like my body just does what it wants and I'm just in there and screaming for my body to stop but nothing helped until you came up with the idea to blow the whistle." She tells me and I can truly say that I'm quite proud of myself for being such a genius. I feel myself getting a little tired so I rest my head on Kari's shoulder.

"Tai? Tai you alright?" She asks me with deep concern in her eyes. I can't respond anymore I'm just too tired for it so I just mumble something that should sound like a yes but I'm not sure what I said. She lays me back on the ground and I can hear her scream for the others. I want to get up and ask her, what causes her to scream like that and why she's so scared but the tiredness just overcomes me, so I just keep lying there. The pain is almost gone.

* * *

**Kari: **

I really thought my life would be a lot easier when my brother returns from the States. But actually it's just getting worse any minute! I was so happy when I had him back and then I almost lost him because of Piedmon. Then Gennai managed to fix him again but Piedmon just couldn't let him be. No he had to capture me and brainwash me so much that I was the one who actually attacked Tai this time and now it's all just my fault that he's losing his consciousness and I just can't find anyone! I don't know how long I'm screaming for the others help right now but I just can't anymore. I turn to look at my brother who actually managed to sit up again and is now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His injury stopped bleeding but I'm sure I didn't miss him. It looks quite deep for me and it just has to be really bad because I know my brother. He's not a softy like Davis would be. He can stand a lot of pain. I return to him and hug him as tight as I can. Preparing myself for the worst to come. I'm sure I would probably getting insane when my brother would die right now and all that would be my fault. I would probably take the dagger and kill me too. Just go escape the guilt and the pain what Tai's dead would cause me.

_Please God just show me once that you truly love me. _

And as he really heard me the castle is suddenly gone and Tai and me are sitting on the ground of the battlefield where the others fought Piedmon a couple of hours before. I let Tai lean against a big enough rock and turn around to check the space. That's when I see them.

"Matt! Joey! Sora!" I shout as loud as I can. The three turn around as the other digidestined too. As soon as they recognize me they start to run towards me and Tai. Joey is the first to reach me.

"Kari, you alright? Are you back to normal again?" he asks me with a really relieved expression. But his expression changes suddenly when he takes a better look at me.

"Kari what happened?" Matt asks instead of Joey. I can't to anything but stammer.

"I-I didn't want to! I swear Guys you have to believe me! I would never ever do something to hurt my brother!" Joey, Matt and the others who just arrived look at me like I'm insane already.

"JOEY!" Yolei shouts and everyone turns to her voice that comes from the ground next to Tai. Joey's face pales immediately and he doesn't hesitate, instead he's on Tai's other side, trying to get a clear response from him. Sora, Davis, Izzy and Cody are immediately on Tai's side and try to help Joey as best as they can. Matt turns to me, and hell, he looks really pissed.

"Did you do that to him?!" He almost shouts at me and my heart sinks. I just look at him, trying to find out what I actually could say to calm him a little down. I open my mouth to respond to him but T.K responds for me.

"Matt do you really think Kari would to that on purpose? You know just as good as me that she never would harm her brother. Piedmon controlled her mind. She didn't do what she did, or she said." On the last one he throws me a look from the corner of his eye and I know what he means. Although I didn't want to say or do all the things that I did / say. I knew what I was saying. So I know what I said to T.K and I will apologize, but first I want to know that my brother is safe and I didn't kill him. There's nothing I want more than to go and see how Tai's doing but first I turn to look at Matt again and he looks at me with a softer expression now.

"I'm sorry Kari. T.K's right, you never would do something like that on purpose." I smile to him as a response and turn to walk over to my brother and the others when

"KARI!" I turn to the voice and just a second later Gatomon jumps into my arms. I immediately feel better with her on my arms and hold her as tight as I can.

"I missed you Gatomon" I whisper to her and she just nuzzles at me before she jumps on the ground again, smiling at me. Everybody except Sora and Joey are now sitting in a circle and enjoying the time we gained with Piedmon's disappear. I don't really care about Piedmon now. I just want to know what's going on with Tai.

"Joey? How's he doing?" I ask him in a whisper. Joey just smiles at me.

"Why don't you ask me?" I hear the familiar, a little raspy, voice of my brother. I turn to look at him and he grins just goofily at me.

"Thought you spend the whole day sleeping, like every time." I shot back with a small giggle. Sora just stays quiet. I look at her and frown a little. She just shakes her head and gives me a small smile.

"Okay guys. I don't think that we have a lot of time before this creepy clown gets back here. What are the digimon doing right now?" Tai asks and gets up from his spot.

"Tai you shouldn't really get up just like that!" Joey shouts at him what causes the other digidestined to laugh. _Sure, they immediately feel better when they see him alright._

Tai scans the area and his glance stuck by the digimon who are eating and gaining their energy back to digivolve to Mega later.

"Joey I feel much better thank you." Tai responds and looks up to a cliff a couple of meters away. "Where is this creepy clown?" He asks in a whisper, more to himself as to us. And just at the moment when he said that,

"Here I am Tai. Missed me already?" a rather familiar voice says and we all turn to look at the cliff in front of us. There, on top of this cliff is Piedmon, but he looks different. He wears totally white boots with white trousers on. His red top is now pitch black with a red heart on his stomach. The wrists of his top are white as his gloves and his collar. The only thing what didn't change is the four swords on his back and the black and white mask on his face. I admit with disgust that he looks creepier than ever.

"Izzy, what happened to him?" Cody asks. Izzy is typing on his computer before he responds.

"He obviously used the Crystal what makes our situation worse because he was a Mega before and skipped the next level. He's out of charts now..." Izzy says surprisingly calm.

"Tai, what do we do now?" Sora whispers, pure fear in her voice. He caresses her arm gently.

"Digivolve." Tai responds calmly, his glance still on the top of the cliff. Without any hesitation the digimon digivolve to their highest levels.

"You know, Kari, I'm really disappointed in you. I really thought you could manage to take care about the leader" Piedmon says with his typical smile on his face. I can't help but get angrier than ever.

"Piedmon I swear to god you will not sample the next sunset and I will take care of that by myself if it's necessary!"

And as I said that a bright light appears in front of us all and enwraps Gatomon.

_**Gatomon...warp digivolve to...OPHANIMON **_

Everyone turns to the digimon who looks (to not my surprise) quite similar like Seraphimon just in female. I can't resist smiling uncontrollably and looking over to T.K who just smiles as sheepishly as me. He catches my glance and blinks. I'm quite proud of myself when I realize that I never got to use the Crystal and made Gatomon warp digivolve on my own.

Piedmon just keeps smiling at the twelve Mega's in front of him.

"Now that looks interesting Digidestined. Let's start this again."

* * *

**I honestly don't know what you think about my story. I really hope that you don't hate it or something. It would be really nice of you when you just could write a short review if you like it or not, because i really wonder what you think about the last few chapters? **

**I will definitely end this story. (I think I will write 2 or 3 more chapters) tell me what you think. Thanks :****

* * *

**I decided to give you a little preview about Tai in the next chapters. He got injured in this chapter and I'm not finished yet. I planed something about him (Great Taiora Moment) I hope i will get the chance to write the chapter like i did plan it**

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a week i think. I try to write it as fast as I can but I'm really busy right now because of school. ((: **


	10. everything has its own end

**Hello everybody :) I think this chapter is going to be really sad for a lot of fans... I tried my best to write it as best as it is possible. I really hope you're going to like it! Please review when you're done reading. Tell me what you think. What you like. Or what you probably don't like. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it :) **

* * *

**Everything has his own end. **

* * *

**Sora:**

„Tai, you're sure that you're okay? " I ask Tai, he really seems like he's really suffering because of his stupid injuries. He just nods, smiles calmly at me and turns his attention back to the battle in front of us. Our digimon are fighting now for a couple of minutes against this weird looking and a lot stronger Piedmon. Surprisingly, and despite the fact that there are twelve of them, and one Piedmon, the clown seems to be holding his own.

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon shouts and an energy sword extends from his right hand. He charges at Piedmon from one side, while Ophanimon charges at him with her spear from the other. Piedmon pulls out two of his swords to send the attack back at them. Both of the angelic digimon are sending flying against a big crag. T.K and Kari immediately run to their digimon to check if they are okay or not. Luckily Seraphimon and Ophanimon recover within seconds but before they could attack again, WarGreymon, Magnamon and Rosemon charge Piedmon and the four of them exchange a flurry of blows. Eventually WarGreymon, Magnamon and Rosemon are all forced away from Piedmon, but almost as soon as they do, someone else attacks.

"Super Electro Shocker!"

"Crimson Flame!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon and MetalGarurumon send their attacks flying at Piedmon, who doesn't have the chance to even try and avoid the attacks, which all hit him right after.

"Alright!" I cheer, hoping that was the end to Piedmon.

"Keep up the attack!" Tai shouts from his spot next to me. I can't help but notice the way he's holding his left side. The pain in his eyes is not oversight able. Tai feels my glance and just takes my hand in his.

"Tai? Don't you think this should have finished him?" I ask him a little confused.

"It should have, but he's tough beyond what should work." Tai replies, and sure enough, as the smoke clears; Piedmon is standing there, unharmed.

"Izzy, how can he survive all this attacks?" I ask, looking towards him.

"I honestly don't know Sora." Izzy replies after a few seconds. "We already know that somehow he's been powered up, but I think we've seriously underestimated just how powered up he is I think."

"Wait, are you saying he still might win?" Yolei asks, looking over at Izzy as well. Most of us are now staring at our red haired genius.

"I don't know. I don't think that Piedmon can manage to win against twelve Megas, but we're in the digital world, nothing's impossible here." Izzy replies as another energy blast from Piedmon hits now Rosemon, what causes her to dedigivolve back to her In-Training form.

"Rosemon!" Mimi shouts and runs to her partner to pick up the totally exhausted Tanemon.

GrandisKuwagamon, Vikemon, Plesiomon and Valkyrimon all hit Piedmon once more with their attacks and as they back away from the clown, WarGreymon, Seraphimon, Magnamon, Ophanimon and MetalGarurumon charge in. MetalGarurumon fires another volley of missiles, covering the other four as they charge in to attack the clown from four different directions. Piedmon is pressed to defend from the attacks, as he only has two arms to defend himself. He swings his sword Towards WarGreymon who manages to hold the Sword easily in his hand without getting harmed. Piedmon tries to pull it out of WarGreymon's hold, but he doesn't let go, too late Piedmon realizes that he's completely open.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon calls out at the moment and hits Piedmon hard. When the attack hit Piedmon a small sparkling thing falls out of the sky where Piedmon was._ Did he just drop the Crystal?_

The smoke clears and Piedmon is still standing there. Not even a scratch on him. He smiles evilly.

"Digidestined, do you really think that you can win this battle? I'm much stronger than I ever was before. Let me explain a few things to you. I used the Crystal and digivolved to a much higher level than ever before. I'm not the most powerful digimon who ever has lived. You have no chance to win this battle in your Mega forms, besides, I'm not Piedmon anymore. Please call me ChaosPiedmon." And with that he shots an attack with a power that I never felt before.

"Chaos Destroy!" all our digimon are thrown back by the power. HerculesKabuterimon, Valkyrimon, Plesiomon and Vikemon dedigivolve back to their In-Training forms and get caught by their respective partners.

Tai lets go of my hand and sinks to one knee.

"Tai you're okay?" I ask him, now really concerned. He has his eyes closed and looks really concentrated. He turns to look at me and I finally realize that he's everything else than alright.

"Don't worry. Once we finish this I'm going to get help." He says.

"Do you want me to help you standing?" I ask him. He just shakes his head.

"No I kind of like the ground." He chuckles and I turn my glance back to the battle in front of us.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself!" Seraphimon declares as he flies towards ChaosPiedmon.

"We'll still rip you apart!" WarGreymon finishes for the Angel digimon.

"Oh good, now for some pay back." ChaosPiedmon says, pulling out all of his swords. "Chaos Swords!" The swords fly forward and knock our partner right out of the sky. They fall to the ground, crashing hard as they do.

"Do you seriously think you can compete with MY power?" ChaosPiedmon asks with a laugh. "As I said before, I am now the most powerful digimon, ever. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh yea?!" A voice calls from behind ChaosPiedmon, who turns quickly towards it. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon tosses his attack once. ChaosPiedmon just points a hand on it.

"Chaos Destroy!" A green blast of energy shot out from his hand and rips WarGreymon's attack apart, and hit Tai's partner still with enough power to knock him out of the sky.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouts out as his partner falls out of the sky. At that point the rest of our partners try attack once more, with much the same results. I turn to check on everybody. Five of our digimon are back in their in-training forms and the rest of the digimon seem really beaten up and totally tired. I can't help but think that we might will lose this battle.

* * *

**Tai: **

I honestly don't know why my injury hurts so badly and I can't actually concentrate myself to the battle. It's like my entire body is burning from inside. Sora already noticed something and I can't allow myself to show my weakness again. I turn to look at my friends and see their scared expressions, they need their leader. So I pull all my strength together and pull myself back to my feet. I turn to look at WarGreymon who fell out of the sky a couple of seconds before and notice with relied that he's still alive.

"What happened to the Crystal?" Izzy asks, looking around for a second before we all duck back down behind some cover.

"Izzy, how can you worry about this damn thing in such a situation?" Mimi asks, crouched down by Matt with the unconsciousness Tanemon in her arms.

"It might be the only thing that can stop him!" Izzy replies. "We might be able to use it to digivolve our partners to the same level as ChaosPiedmon."

"That would be good, but ChaosPiedmon has the Crystal." Ken says as he holds onto his injured arm.

"No, he actually dropped it." Cody replies to Ken and Sora nods to that in agreement. "Yes I noticed that too. Back over there." I turn to where she had pointed and it's where WarGreymon had fallen.

_Okay. What would be the worst for me to happen when I get there? ChaosPiedmon would kill me. Is it worth it? Totally! _

I turn to check if the others are still discussing about who should go and get the Crystal. Luckily everybody is too busy to discuss our move to grab the Crystal and with that it gives me the perfect moment to go.

I walk through the mostly destroyed terrain around the mountain, trying to get to the Crystal before ChaosPiedmon noticed that he actually dropped it.

_I wonder how long it takes the others to figure out I left? _ I'm almost amused thinking about it, but then of course they'd all be worried sick about the fact that I'm out here, so it isn't really that funny. Hopefully none of them would do anything stupid like come after me that would make me dragging myself out here almost pointless. If I'd wanted the others to be in danger I obviously wouldn't have done this. _Now if only wasn't that busted up again...it actually seems like the burning is growing within seconds. I honestly don't know how much longer I can take this. _

WarGreymon is still struggling to his feet as I get there, since he'd crashed when ChaosPiedmon attacked him.

"Tai!" He says in surprise as he sees me. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Go back to the others I don't want you to be in danger!"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you out here on your own, could i?" I ask him with a grin on my face. "And besides, we need the Crystal. ChaosPiedmon dropped it here somewhere."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's find this thing so I can take you back to a safe place." WarGreymon says and I smile at my partner. Despite the fact that he's heavily injured the only thing he cares about is my safety. The two of us frantically look for the little Crystal somewhere in the area. You'd expect a sparkling tock to be somewhat easy to find, but this thing isn't even close to easy to find. We look around for several minutes with no luck, and I know we're swiftly running out of time. Just when things are really looking like we might not spot the stupid rock, I notice something sparklingly out of the ground. Of course, at that moment we're out of time.

"Oh, what do we have here, a Digidestined come to die with his digimon?" ChaosPiedmon asks, startling me as I hadn't even noticed his arrival.

"Nope, I'm just out here to help kick your ass." I reply. The look on ChaosPiedmon face is almost priceless and I really have to pull myself together to not burst out into laughter.

_I really need to work on the whole pissing off the super powerful bad guys when I don't have back up... _

"You know digidestined. I wonder that you're not dead yet. But you have no time left." ChaosPiedmon says with a grin on his face and I frown at that. _What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Ah, let me explain to you. The dagger which your sister used to stab you was actually embittered. The poison is making his way through your body. You're dead before the day is over." He says and WarGreymon at my side stares in shock to the clown. I can't do anything but stare too. ChaosPiedmon's statement actually really pissed WarGreymon off. "That's long enough to destroy you!" WarGreymon shouts.

"Terra Destroyer!" "Chaos Destroyer!" ChaosPiedmon shouts back and the two attacks explode in a giant explosion. I can feel the heat from the attack and the entire area is painted in a green and orange light as ChaosPiedmon and WarGreymon's attacks met. I finally seem to land, right next to the Crystal, with my digivice pointed right at it, and then everything is covered in a blinding light.

When the light fades somewhat I open my eyes and can't see anything.

_Great, am I dead already? _I think for a second before the pain from my injury returns, confirming that I'm in fact alive.

"TAI!" I hear a blood curdling scream and had to wince.

_They probably think I'm dead because it looked like I got hit and this freaking smoke cloud is here. _I would have shouted back but I can hardly breathe because of the dust and smoke and the burning inside my body just grew to his double. I can't even move without everything inside me hurting. I look up to the sun that already started to set._ "You're dead before the day is over..." Great...let's not talk about that with the others. _

As the smoke clears I'm finally able to see what actually happened. WarGreymon is shining in a bright orange and for a second I think that something bad happened to him when I realize that my digivice is also glowing in a bright orange. WarGreymon disappears for a couple of seconds...

**WarGreymon digivolve to...! **

"What's going on?!" ChaosPiedmon shouts, probably even more surprised than I am. Before he can say or do anything else though, the digivolution sphere shatters and WarGreymon0s new form lands between ChaosPiedmon and me.

"V-Greymon!" (Actually VictoryGreymon but I think this sounds better)

At first I don't really notice that he'd changed, because he looks almost the same as WarGreymon did, but as I look closer I notice subtle differences and one large difference. His head is covered by a different helmet, with a different design on it, including a larger center horn and a V spreading out on its sides. His brace shield is replaced by a pair of shells, that look a little like wings. There's a green crystal of sorts on his chest and his Dramon Destroyers are gone, replaced by wrist bracers of some sort the first half of the big difference. The last and other half of the big difference are the large blade that extended from his right wrist bracer, and the other, smaller blade that extends from his left one.

"AWESOME!" I can't help but be a little giddy at how awesome he looks and the fact that he should be able to fight Piedmon.

"V-Greymon, how do you feel?" I call out, not really sure what else I could ask my partner.

He turns his glance to me and I see the concern in his eyes. I understand why and just shake my head, mentioning to him not to mention anything what ChaosPiedmon just said before about me. V-Greymon just nods and replies.

"Ready to kick some clown's ass." V-Greymon replies and goes into a fighting stance.

"So you think you have the power to beat me now?" ChaosPiedmon asks. "Nope, I know that I have the power to beat you now." V-Greymon replies.

"Let's see...Chaos Destroy!"

"Victory Charge!" The two blades shot off of V-Greymon's arms and the smaller blade split apart at the top and the larger blade merged with it. I hadn't seen it before but the smaller blade had a hilt that was hidden in V-Greymon's bracer, which means that the two combined to form a massive sword. V-Greymon uses the blade to deflect ChaosPiedmon's attack into the sky.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE!" ChaosPiedmon exclaims, before V-Greymon charges him. I look up to the sky and notice that all digimon obviously dedigivolved back to their in-training forms because there's no digimon in the sky left, except for MetalGarurumon who's trying to get back to his feet. The power of the explosion obviously hit him too.

"Nope, not impossible!" He shouts, before swinging his sword around to hit ChaosPiedmon. He barely has time to pull out one of his own swords to block the attack. V-Greymon attacks again, swinging his massive weapon around faster than should be possible, and Piedmon has to pull another sword out to deflect that one. The two then exchange a flurry of blows with V-Greymon pushing Piedmon back, despite the fact that Piedmon has twice as many swords as he does. Then V-Greymon got an opening, knocking away one of ChaosPiedmon's swords, and leaving a deep gash in his chest.

"This is impossible!" ChaosPiedmon exclaims as V-Greymon steps back for a minute. "I'm the strongest digimon in the world! You will not defeat me!" ChaosPiedmon pulls out another sword and jumps into the attack, now pushing V-Greymon back.

"Hang in there buddy!" I exclaim, trying to encourage my partner, since I can't do anything much else at this point. I search for something to help my partner but it's like suddenly something in me just stopped doing its work. I feel an incredibly pain in my chest and for a couple of seconds my view blurs and I feel something totally new for me. Fear. But as suddenly the feeling came, it disappears and my breathing normalizes.

"Damon Breaker!" V-Greymon exclaims, putting all of his power behind an attack, which ChaosPiedmon attempts to block. V-Greymon's attack cut right through his swords. ChaosPiedmon barely manages to avoid getting cut in half, but is able to post a quick counter attack, leaving a gash on V-Greymon's left arm.

"V-Greymon!" I exclaim, starting forward, but someone else stops me. I turn to see very teary crimson eyes. Sora's standing there, holding my arm. The other Digidestined are all around me now, obviously they'd come over during the fight. The all look scared and totally worried, even Matt doesn't wear his cool façade anymore.

"Don't go out there." Sora says, pleading almost. "I can't take the thought of you going out there again." _That's enough._ This stops me right in my track. I hadn't even thought about how the others are feeling at the moment, I was too focused on the battle and hadn't been thinking about the others.

"Ok, I won't" I reply, stepping back to be next to her. The look of relief in her face is very visible. She clings herself to my arm, not willing to let go ever again. This makes me think about how she will react when this day is over. _"You're dead before the day ends."_ Piedmon's words echo in my head and I'm sure he's right. I actually can feel how the life disappears from me. I look back towards where V-Greymon and ChaosPiedmon were continuing to engage and again neither digimon can get the upper hand. They're too evenly matches, so it would be the first mistake that lost the battle, and V-Greymon had been fighting longer that ChaosPiedmon, if another form, which meant that he, had to be tiring out by this point.

_There has to be something that can help him...something like...MATT. _

I check the ground and notice with relief that the Crystal is still there where I left it. I lean quickly forward what causes my view to blur once more, I ignore it and grab the crystal.

"Matt!" I exclaim, looking over at my blond haired best mate, he looks up as I called his name.

"What Tai?" he asks a little confused and I grin at him.

"How about we find some help for V-Greymon?" I ask, tossing the Crystal up into the air. Matt grins and I toss him the Crystal. He looks at it for a minute and then looks back at me.

"Uh, Tai...i don't want to act stupid, but what exactly do I do with this?" he asks and I sigh. T.K luckily is next to him and shows him exactly what's needed to be done. Matt holds up his digivice to the stone and it starts to glow. I look over to where MetalGarurumon was knocked out on the ground and he starts to glow, an intense blue, just like Matt's crest. A second later and MetalGarurumon's eyes open and the digivolution starts.

"**MetalGarurumon digivolves to!"**

Neither of the combatants seems to notice the digivolution going in behind them, but that's just fine for us, sine that means ChaosPiedmon wouldn't expect this.

"MetalGarurumon's new form emerges from the digivolution sphere and I'm struck at how similar it was to his Mega form, just like V-Greymon. His claws and nose are now green and there are several subtly different weapons covering his body, but the biggest difference is the massive cannon on his back.

"ZeedGarurumon!"

That shout gains the attention of V-Greymon and ChaosPiedmon, both of whom broke apart as ZeedGarurumon charges at them.

"Zeed Cannon!" The massive cannon on ZeedGarurumon back unleash a massive blast of blue energy, which flies right at ChaosPiedmon, who narrowly manages to avoid the attack.

"What is thi...?" ChaosPiedmon starts to ask but C-Greymon jumps forwards once more, swinging his massive swords around to attack him. ChaosPiedmon is forced to jump backwards to avoid the swing, but V-Greymon uses the flat of his blade to hit him up into the air.

"Blowback Breath!" ZeedGarurumon sprays a grey mist at ChaosPiedmon, which explodes when it comes into contact with him.

"Argh!" ChaosPiedmon shouts as he falls out of the sky and lands on his back.

"Alright! Finish him off!" I cheer as Matt and I's partners proceed to thrash the clown again.

ChaosPiedmon avoids another swing from V-Greymon, only to get blasted by ZeedGarurumon. It's their classic strategy. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon has almost been designed as compliments to another, with WarGreymon specializing in close quarters battle, while MetalGarurumon specialized in long ranged combat. The two have complimented each other perfectly, and it works out a strategy designed to maximize their strength of working together. As V-Greymon and ZeedGarurumon they have the exact same strengths, and even more power, making their strategy that more effective.

ChaosPiedmon jumps away from his two opponents, breathing hard, and bleeding data from a number of wounds. He turns and glares at me and his expression changes from suffered to amuse. He smiles evilly at me obviously enjoying, seeing me dying. I can't help but notice how my breathing gets heavier and feel dizziness coming up. I look up to the sky and realize that the sun is shining his last few beams.

"This...is...impossible..." The clown breaths as he faces our partners again. "You, can...not, defeat me."

"Really! Because we've done it before." Matt says, finally standing on his own. I didn't even realize that T.K had to help him standing. _Great, I'm really out of it. _

"And if you ever try to come back, we'll take you down again." I add, and stare down the clown once more. "Now I think it's time you go away. Guys?" I turn to V-Greymon and ZeedGarurumon as I say this and the two of them nod and I couldn't miss the really concerned glance of V-Greymon. I just mention him to focus on the battle and he does what I said. _Thank you buddy.. _

"Right!" They say together and V-Greymon jumps right as ChaosPiedmon. The clown holds up his swords to block the blow he's expecting, but V-Greymon isn't aiming for his head of body.

"AAARGH!" ChaosPiedmon screams as V-Greymon drives his sword into his foot.

"Enjoy being deleted!" V-Greymon says, before jumping away from ChaosPiedmon, his sword still in his foot.

"What?" ChaosPiedmon asks as v-Greymon retreats.

"Full Metal Blaze!" ChaosPiedmon looks up at ZeedGarurumon, who has every single one of the gun ports on his body open. Dozens of missiles and energy blasts, including the massive Zeed Cannon, fired right at ChaosPiedmon. The clown attempts to jump away but he's trapped by V-Greymon's sword, which pins his foot to the ground.

I watch, covering my eyes as the blast hits him, creating the latest biggest explosion I'd ever seen. We're all send flying in different directions. When the smoke and dust from the explosion settles I can see ChaosPiedmon who's slowly disappearing into date.

"You destroyed me this time digidestined but I made sure to destroy your life forever. Hahahahahahaha!" And with that he finally disappears. The pain in me grows more intense and I can't hold myself on my feet anymore and fall down to my knees. Fighting for any bits of life what's still in me. I look at the dark, cloudy sky and feel the rain which started immediately. And the fear appears again.

* * *

**Davis: **

I can't describe how relieved I am right now. I pull myself to my feet back and check the area. The others also are standing on their feet. Celebrating. I can't help but smile uncontrollably. It's really over. The digimon are all awake again and jumping up and down from joy. Everyone but Koromon. I search the area for Koromon and his partner which I noticed, also isn't there. It's then when I see Koromon jumping a couple of meters away, behind a rock, near the cliff. DemiVeemon obviously notices what I'm staring at.

"Davis, what about we check on him? I think he's searching Tai. I can't see him anywhere." He says from the top of my head. I turn back to the others who don't seem like noticing that somebody's missing.

"Yeah DemiVeemon you're right." I say and run to the direction I saw Koromon last. I don't know but I really have bad feeling. I can't even describe what feeling...but it's really, really bad. It's raining uncontrollably and nobody bothers to look for any cover. I reach the rock and see Tai leaning against it, totally beaten up and his wound is bleeding again. He doesn't even notice that I reached him. Koromon is next to him with teary eyes. He sees me and my bad feeling grows even more.

"Tai! Open your eyes. Davis is here!" Koromon says though his tears. Tai opens his eyes and looks weakly at me and he doesn't really have to say something. I knee next to him and take his hand.

"Tai what happened? You were alright a couple of minutes back." I say and I don't know why, but I feel my eyes tearing up. He squeezes my hand lightly and turns his glance at the ground. He doesn't seem like he's going to tell me so Koromon replies for him.

"The dagger that Piedmon gave Kari when she was mind controlled was embittered. There's no chance that he survives the night." Koromon says and doesn't bother to hold the tears back anymore. "Probably not even the next couple of minutes..." Tai finished for Koromon and I gasp when I realize how weak his voice sounds. I feel myself tearing up even more and I'm sure DemiVeemon is crying already. It's still raining and I'm really glad at that fact...I pull myself even nearer to my mentor and best friend/ brother figure.

"Tai would you please look at me?" I plead him and he turns his glance at me and his eyes wide at the sight of me. "Come on Davis, you're not going to waste tears for me are you?" He says with a weak smile on his face.

"How can you say something like this?! You're like my brother. I look up to you. I need you. For whom should I cry when not for you?!" I say and I don't even know why I'm arguing now. It really isn't the time for that.

"Tai I'm sure there's a chance to help you survive this." I say through my tears. I just can't stand the thought of my idol dying here.

Tai just shakes his head weakly and I notice how pale he is. And his hand is getting colder any minute. I feel anger growing inside me. After all, after all we've done this creepy clown managed to harm us most. No matter how bad injured we would get. This one is much worse, I never felt such a pain before and I honestly don't know what to do. I can't even imagine how Kari will react at this, or even worse, Sora. Sora will break down...she will never be the same after this. I turn back to Tai who closed his eyes again and for a second I think he actually died but he opens his eyes immediately when he feels my glance.

"Listen Davis, I just want to say something before I pass out..." He starts but I interrupt him.

"Don't you dare to say goodbye Tai! I don't want to hear it! You're not dying. Not here. Not today. You will marry Sora, get little mini-Tai and mini-Sora's and they will be really cute because they have good looking parents. You will gain a lot of money with your soccer career and you will get old with Sora and then, in the happily age of 101 you will die, after a life with a lot of fun and drunken nights, you have to promise me that, okay?!"

"Promise me to keep my sister safe okay? I know how much you care about her" He doesn't even bother to answer to my little speech. He just continues. I can't do anything but cry and finally accept what's going to happen in a couple of minutes. Tai looks at me and I just nod. "Okay, I promise."

He smiles weakly..."Thanks."

* * *

**Sora: **

To say we're happy is probably the understatement of the year. I never felt so relieved. Now that this creepy clown is gone. We're able to return to our world _and I will finally get my happily ever after with Tai. _At that thought I realize something. _Where is that idiot? And where's Davis? _I'm kind of worried when I realize how long they're probably gone. Kari catches my glance.

"Sora what's wrong?" She asks and causes everyone to turn to look at me.

"Is it just me or are Davis, Tai and their digimon missing?" Ask them and Tsunomon replies.

"After we dedigivolved back Koromon jumped in the direction where the big rock is." Tsunomon mentions to a rock. I tell the others that I just go to check the location there and they stay there. I make my way to the rock and I regret it immediately. The sight just breaks my heart. Tai is leaning against the rock, bleeding. Koromon on his lab, pushing himself so tight as possible to Tai and Davis kneeling next to him, holding his hand and totally broken down. DemiVeemon is on his normal spot on Davis's head and looks devastated. Tai notices me and his eyes are wide of the shock. Davis notices Tai's movements and turns to look at me. He gets up and before I can even realize what's happening Davis is crying uncontrollably at my shoulder and I can't do anything but try to comfort him.

"Davis what's wrong?" I ask him really concerned. Tai doesn't look good. And I have a bad feeling that Davis' behavior has something to do with him.

"S-S-Sora it's horrible. I don't know what to do. Please do something! We can't let that happen Sora. Please don't let it happen!" Davis pleads, still crying and I really don't know what to do. Koromon let's go of Tai and takes place next to his partner. Davis let's go of me and I'm finally able to take the place on the other side of my love. He doesn't have to say anything. I already understood. I knee next to him and sweep his kind of short hair away from his eyes. From the corner of my eyes I notice that everyone is now gathered around us and Davis is comforted by Joey. Kari obviously doesn't know what's going on because I didn't hear her scream or something yet.

"Everything is going to be fine. We just have to get you out of this." I whisper. He's cold as ice. Joey makes his way to his longtime friend. Tai is breathing heavily and I can tell by the expression on his face that he's suffering.

"Tai what happened?" Joey whispers. And Tai obviously pulls all his left strength together so that everyone hears his response.

"It seems like I'm too beaten up to survive the next couple of minutes." Is all he says. And that's all we need. I turn to look at Kari who actually understands now what's happening. I'm sure she knew it before but the realization hits her like a gunshot. "NO!" Kari wants to jump forward but T.K holds her tight and tries to calm her down but I don't even have to take a look to know that he's as much crying as Kari is. Yolei looks horrified and holds on to Ken who just looks as shocked as her girlfriend. Cody started crying by him along with Mimi who tries to comfort Matt. But honestly, I don't think it's a good method to comfort somebody while you're broken down by yourself. But I don't blame her. Matt looks like he's about to cry too and just stares at his best friend. Izzy actually dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. The digimon all are next to Koromon, trying to comfort their best friend. "Tai, please don't go where I can't follow you" Koromon pleads and only hearing this breaks my heart.

* * *

**Davis: **

I can't do anything but watch how Joey helps Tai lying on the ground. Sora immediately changes her position and sits next to him. Izzy started to work on the digiport.

"Izzy how far?" Joey asks but Izzy just shakes his head. "It isn't working!" He almost screams because of his frustration. "Try it again! We can't just give up on that. It's his only chance Izzy please!" Kari shouts, almost hysterical. I never saw her like that but honestly? I would do the same when I could do anything. But I can't. It's like I'm frozen. I turn my attention back to Tai when Sora finally kneels back to his side. Everyone's attention goes back to them.

"We get you of here." She whispers, but it really isn't difficult to hear her. It's dead silent around us.

"You sure?" Tai whispers back and I don't know if he just wants to whisper of if he doesn't have the strength to talk louder anymore. Sora nods, "Yes. Soon." She replies, trying her hardest not to burst into tears. She's actually the only one who managed to not burst into tears, yet. Tai obviously starts to get really tired. She caresses his cheek. "Don't you dare to fall asleep right now. I know that you love sleeping and all, but this isn't the right time and it's really rude to fall asleep when so many people are around, you know." That makes a few of us laugh through our tears and my heart sinks even more when I realize that Sora is trying to bring a little humor in this whole situation. Tai chuckles and what comes next rips my heart in two. He actually cries and laughs at the same time.

"Okay, you're right..." He chuckles again and gets serious "I'm scared Sor, I'm really scared, I swear to God it hurts so badly." Sora seems like she's losing it but I really feel respect for this girl that she has the strength to not totally freakin out. She replies calmly... "It's fine, you're fine. I'm right here, there's nothing to be scared about." And Tai's self-control that I always wanted to copy seems like breaks just at the moment because my idol, our reckless, brave leader, bursts into tears.

"I don't wanna die Sor!" that's enough for me to take and obviously for the others too. It's like every one of the team loses his self-control at the same moment. Matt, I actually thought he can't even cry, is crying uncontrollably and gets comforted by Joey who doesn't look any better.

"Shut up!" Sora hisses, she's probably the only one who manages to keep her emotions back. "Just shut up, you're not going to. Just stand up your man, you're not going anywhere." Tai calms down and breaths heavier than before and I can't help but think that's only a question of time when his breathing stops forever. Sora stands up from her spot and turns to look at us, with the look that's mean *help me, to help him*. Joey approaches her and takes her face in his hands, causing her to look him in the eyes and her façade is finally breaking... "Sora, Sora just be with him now. I don't think there's a chance to open the ports. You have to be with him now. For the last time." Joey whispers to her. She closes her eyes for a couple for seconds and returns to her place next to Tai, which actually, always was **her **place. She lies his head on her lab and he opens his eyes one more time to look at her. "You have to do something for me Sor." Tai says, now even quieter than before and I'm sure I'm probably the only one who can hear what they're talking about because I'm the nearest. "Everything." She responses and he smiles weakly at her. "Make sure, Kari's alright. Please. She really loves you, you know." Sora just nods and holds him even tighter than before, like she's trying to keep the rest of his life in him like that. "I wish I could see if she changes her mind and choses Davis over T.K..." He starts to say and I can't help but smile a little..."I wish I could be a part of your future." He says and Sora's not able to hold her façade alright. She bursts into tears what causes Tai to continue. "You know Sor; you really do look horrible when you're crying." He tries to make her laugh, with success but she's crying even more now. "Please don't cry." Tai's voice breaks because of his own tears coming back. "I'm not crying." Sora replies, fighting against her growing emotions. "Because there's nothing to cry about." She says and Tai breaths heavily, his glance up to the sky. That's when I realize that the rain stopped and the night finally is here. Cold and dark. After a few breaths Tai continues.

"Listen to me now. I just need you to" He takes a breath. "Hold my hand, yea?" Sora immediately reaches for his hand. "Hold my hand Sor"

She does and he takes that as a sign to continue. "I want you to be happy..." Sora interrupts through her tears. "No, no, no, no don't say something like that." Tai doesn't bother to listen to her comment and just continues.

"Just find someone, find someone who's better than me." Sora interrupts him again. "No, No I'm stuck on you Tai, you're my one and only. Love-for-the-rest-of-my-life remember?" his breathing slows down dangerously...

"I'm sorry Sor." He says. "No, No I'm sorry. I never told you how much I love you. I didn't even tell you goodbye when you left, because I was so angry. I love you so much baby..." Sora says and we all can't do anything but standing there, crying our eyes out of the sight of them. Tai smiles weakly and obviously needs his full strength to keep his eyes open. "I love you so much... I love you." He says.

"I'm not saying goodbye...I'm not saying goodbye." Sora says and Tai closes his eyes. "No, nonononono, don't close your eyes." She tries so keep his eyes open for him but I already know that this isn't going to help anything. "Baby, keep your eyes open." Tai opens his eyes for millimeters just to close them again. "I'm so sorry Sor."

"No, No, No, No please don't leave. Don't leave me Tai please." But it's hopeless. He closes his eyes and it's like somebody just switched the light off in him and his head rolls to the side. Sora's now totally in tears. "No Baby, please don't leave me, don't leave me!" She buries her face to his lifeless chest and cries uncontrollably in it, obviously thinking that he's still in there. "Don't leave me Tai...No!" She turns to us. "Please help me!" Kari can't stand it anymore and searches the comforting arms of T.K who embraces her once more. Sora just continues crying uncontrollably. „Don't leave me! Pleease, don't leave me!" I've never seen somebody so devastated. But all her crying isn't going to help, our leader is gone.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**I will actually write one more chapter and end this story then. And yep, I killed my favorite character. Actually I almost cried by myself when I read the chapter again. I hope I can reach your heart with that chapter. Please tell me what you think in a quick review. You don't have to write a lot. A word is enough :) **


	11. You're never gonna be alone

**Sorry, this chapter took me really long.. I didn't really know how to start it and how to end it and added to that I was really busy with school. **

**So, Here we go again for the last time. So that's the last chapter I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed to write the whole story. **

* * *

**You're never gonna be alone**

**Izzy**

To say that we're devastated is probably the understatement of the year. We just lost our leader, our mentor, but more important than that, our best friend. I still can't believe that that happened just a few minutes ago. Sora's still crying uncontrollably, with Tai in her arms. Kari finally managed to leave T.K's side and is now kneeling right beside her brother. I turn to take a look at Matt who looks, lost. "What should we do now Izzy?" Cody whispers to me. I turn around to look at him and just shrug, unable to speak. I just lost my best friend, I can't even think about something else than standing here and stare at the three on the ground with the digimon next to them. I feel so much emotion at the same time, I feel lost because the gates to our world are still closed, I feel sorry for Tai's family and for the digidestined, and including me, but most of all...I feel pain. I never felt something that horrible. Seeing Tai, so lifeless and pale is just too much for me to take.

I finally force myself to turn my glance away from Tai's body and the girls. I check the area for something helpful and frown when I suddenly see a rather familiar person appear. Gennai.

Obviously I'm not the only one noticing him. Kari stands up and is about to run towards Gennai but T.K stops her, taking her hand in his. Gennai approaches us but different than all the other times he doesn't even bother to look at us. His glance is directed at Tai's lifeless body in Sora's arms.

* * *

**Sora:**

Gennai kneels next to me and does something I never saw him doing before. He actually strokes a few strands of hair of Tai's beautiful face. "My poor, brave boy" Gennai whispers and I can tell that we're not the only ones who are heart-stricken. He lifts his glance to look every digidestined and every digimon right in the eyes. "I can't tell how sorry I am that this happened digidestined. I am really proud that you fought ChaosPiedmon but I rather let the digital world get destroyed than lose someone of you." He says.

"Yes. Maybe. But Tai would never let that happen. I know him quite well you know..." Kari says quietly, her glance fixed on the ground.

"She's right." Matt agrees with her.

_Yeah, she's right. He would do everything possible to rescue this world and sacrifice is life wouldn't be something big for him. _

"Please Gennai there has to be something we can do. There's no way we can handle something like this!" Izzy says and again, I can't do anything but agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry my friend but I don't see a way to bring back somebody who died..." Gennai responds and i froze. _How can he dare to say something like that aloud?! Tai isn't dead. He just isn't. _I tight my grip around his body. Afraid that he might disappear if I don't hold him tight enough.

"We're in the digital world! Nothing's impossible here!" Agumon shouts from his spot. I didn't even realize that he digivolved again.

'_There's always a solution Sora, you know what you to do, you just have so ask for my help...' _

I frown and look around, the others doesn't seem that they heard the voice too. I look around the area but can't spot anybody and then, it's like somebody lifts my arm...i raise my hand with my digivice in it, pointing it straight to the sky and just as my arm is fully lifted my digivice glows in a bright red and a light beam extends to the sky. The others are looking at me with a strange expression and honestly, I'm pretty confused by myself_. Why did I just do this? And why is there a light beam? _

Kari raises her hand with her own digivice to the sky with the same result, just that her beam is pink. The others all follow my and Kari's actions and a few moments later eleven light beams are extending right to the sky. Gennai looks just as us with wide eyes. We're now standing in a circle, except for me of course, I will not let go of Tai, with our digivices pointing straight to the sky and it's like the different beams unite together to one giant beam that seems to jack the sky.

* * *

**(The one of the temple) Taichi: **

I look out to the night sky, totally fascinated by the stars and the darkness of the night. _Yeah, I really missed this.. _But I can't enjoy the view as much as I want to. Tai Kamiya just died a couple of minutes ago and I can't allow that to happen. There's still something I can do to give him his life back and there's absolutely nothing what will stop me from that. It's my duty to watch over this guy.

"Deep in thought huh?" I hear a rather familiar voice asking and I turn around to look at the golden digimon who's standing a couple of meters behind me.

"Fanglomon, I didn't expect you to visit me." I reply nonchalantly. I'm quite surprised that the leader of the Sovereigns actually is visiting me. In all the centuries of the digital world I never heard of the fact that Fanglomon actually talks with other creatures than the other Sovereigns. ¨

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I ask him. Fanglomon comes a little nearer before he replies. "The leader of the digidestined died. He was your heir; I thought you could use an old friend"

I can't help but smile a little. Yeah I lost him and it hurts me just as bad as the other digidestined down there on earth.

"You know that I'm not letting it be don't you?" I ask him and I can see that he expected this from me.

"Of course not Taichi. I know you; I was the one who chose you. But if the digidestined want our help, they have to ask for it." Fanglomon replies.

_Yeah, thought of that._

I stare a little while in Fanglomon's eyes before turning around and stare, once again, in one of the darkest nights I've ever seen. The temple of the sovereigns is really pretty. It's huge and everything is in a white tone. Very bright if you ask me. When I died in the temple I expected that I will go to heaven or something like that, you know the stuff all the humans are talking about. The life after death. But it never came to me, after I died in the temple I woke up, in the temple of the sovereigns, thousands of feet above the sky, and to be honest, I was glad that my life didn't end. I love the digital world, it's my home and it always has been. But Tai's home isn't here, so I will not allow that he dies in here. He's supposed to life in his world, with his love. He's supposed to have the life I didn't have. And with that thought I concentrate myself as good as I can and try to connect _her._

''_There's always a solution, Sora you know what you to do, you just have so ask for my help...' _

Okay, that's all I can do for now. I just have to wait and hope that she understands what I mean. I really have to fight against the desire to laugh when I see the beam of light, shining directly at the temple. I sigh relieved and turn back to face Fanglomon.

"They're asking us for help old friend." I say, grinning. Fanglomon doesn't respond. He just stares at me with his many red eyes.

"And how do you want to help them? Not even you can bring back the death ones." Fanglomon responds finally and my grin turns into a small smile and I look Fanglomon straight in a pair of eyes of him.

"I lived my life Fanglomon I will –" I start but Fanglomon interrupts me.

"No you didn't. You can't say that you lived your life Taichi. You didn't. All you did was to protect the Crystal. You gave your life up for your task and now that your task is done you can be free. You are free. You did a really good job down there on earth, you made us sovereigns really proud and we gave you a chance to life, so don't dare to waste it for a digidestined who died because he was reckless." I can't do anything but stare at him.

_How dare he say that? It's Tai we're talking about!_

"Yeah maybe he was reckless but you know as well as me that this guy did a lot more for this world than I did. Yes I protected the Crystal, but I lived a life before that. I was happy that you chose me for this, that you gave me new world to life in, but I'm done here. I will give him my life. I know that I will vanish then but he will live. That's all I want." I say and stand right in the beam of light in the middle of the room.

"Why? Why do you want to sacrifice your whole existence just to give this guy his life back?" Fanglomon asks finally.

"Because Taichi Kamiya is supposed to be more than just a digidestined who lost his life in a battle against the evil. He's supposed to have a family, to live a happy life with a beautiful wife and a great house. He doesn't deserve to die like me. I died in the digital world and I will vanish in here, but that's because I want it to be that way. I lived here. That's my home and that's the place I want to be forever, but Tai isn't like me. He lives in his world, with his friends and family, he's supposed to die there and find his peace there and I will give him this chance."

Fanglomon stares a little longer at me until he finally nods. "It was my pleasure to know you Taichi"

I smile at him with my trademark grin.

"The pleasure was all mine old friend."

And with that I close my eyes and give up my existence, giving my life to a guy that I never met before, but I know for sure, that he will not take this second chance for granted.

* * *

**(Kamiya) Tai: **

To be unconscious is probably one of the worst feelings ever, you know, the feeling when you know that you're going to lose consciousness any second. But you know what? To be brought back in life is worse. In one moment you're free of everything, you don't feel anything, no pain, no grief, nothing and in the next moment it's like you bounce on the tarmac and everything is back. You sense the arms that are holding you, you hear your best friend talking to you, hoping that you finally open your eyes again, and of course, you feel the pain of all your injuries. You feel your body again, and in my case I really would love to die again just to escape the pain. I try to concentrate on the positive things, the arms that are holding me in a really lovely kind. The warmth of the body I'm leaning on and the comfortable, deep and a little raspy voice of somebody who I recognize as my best friend and one of the digidestined; Matt.

"Tai come on, don't do this to us. Wake up we know you're here. As much as I hate to admit it because I know you will take care of the fact that I will never forget what I'm about to say; we're lost without you buddy."

_Ha! You will never forget this one Matt._

I never really thought that Matt could probably say something that shows how much he really cares about me. I feel Sora's hand caressing my cheek.

"Open your eyes baby, please" she whispers, taking my hand in hers. I manage to squeeze it and hear her gasp as I do so. I open my eyes slightly and look straight in the most beautiful face I've ever seen. If I didn't know what's really going on I probably would think that I'm looking at an angel. Sora's crimson eyes are a little swollen...

_Great job Kamiya, she cried over you, again. _

But much to my relief I notice that she's smiling brightly at me and... I feel at home.

* * *

**~3 weeks later/Real World/Tai's new apartment~**

**Kari: **

Life can be so perfect. A couple of weeks ago I never would think about saying something like that, but it is! After my brother returned from the US I thought that everything would be normal again, but what can I say? I'm not living a normal life, so nothing will be normal, ever. The fight with ChaosPiedmon was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, not because we were all bad injured or something, no, because I lost my brother who finally came home. So nobody can imagine how happy and incredibly relieved I felt when we actually received help from the sky when we pointed our digivices to it. I will never forget how a bright flash of light came down at gave Tai his life back. After that three weeks passed and a lot happened in this time. Tai moved out and bought himself a huge penthouse, yep, he actually gained very much money with soccer in the US, he also signed a treaty by the FC Tokyo so he will play in this team but of course he will additionally go to college with Sora and Matt. I don't know how he will manage this, but it's my brother I'm talking about. The others all returned to their daily routine. Izzy and Mimi, who decided to move back for sure to Japan, are now in their senior year in high school. Yolei, Ken, T.K, Davis, Cody and I go to high school; Cody started his freshmen year actually. Joey is, as usual, totally busy with his stadium and tests. Although we're all busy every day we manage to meet at least once a week all together, to a dinner, a movie or just hanging around, but today it's more than that. Tai moved in in his penthouse yesterday and it's time to celebrate that.

I'm leaning on Tai's kitchen island with my second drink this evening. I want to stay sober, for the nonce. I search the area for Tai or Sora, but of course, they aren't in sight. The apartment is filled with so much people; I don't even know the half of them. Tai obviously just invited everyone he met on street. The digidestined are having the time of their life, drinking, laughing and celebrating all together. The digimons are celebrating for themselves in one of Tai's many rooms, it would be really weird when the people in here would see them...and of course, we don't want any drama.

My sight catches T.K and I froze. We haven't talked much since the fight.

_Okay, let's do this. _

I pull myself together and wait for him to notice my gaze, and so he does. I mention him to follow me and we exit the living room, going out on the terrace. _Wow, the view is amazing. _It really is, Tai's penthouse is on the highest floor on a skyscraper so we can see throughout Odaiba. I lean on the balustrade next to T.K who's looking straight to the lights of the city.

"I'm sorry that we haven't talked much Kari." He begins, probably knowing what I want to talk about. I move a little nearer to him until our shoulders touch. I turn my head to look at him; he notices that and turns his head too, looking me straight in the eye.

"T.K, I wanted to apologize about what I said back in the digital world. You have to know that this thing wasn't me. I would never hurt you like that, you know that. I love you, of course, you're my best friend but I really do" I whisper, totally ashamed of myself for hurting the boy I love. T.K smiles at me, he doesn't look angry or something I had expected. He turns fully at me and takes my hand in his. "I know Kari." And with that he leans, once again, in to a kiss, and this time I'm fully aware of my actions.

* * *

**Tai: **

"Tai where are we going?" Sora asks probably for the third time. "Up" I reply. She giggles once again and follows me, staying quiet, but not for long. "Okay and why exactly did you cover my eyes?" She asks, for...the fourth time?

I stop in my track and turn around to face her; although she doesn't see what I'm doing I'm sure she knows. I lean in and kiss her lightly on her soft lips, causing her to warp her arms immediately around me but I pull back fast enough. "Later" I whisper. Taking her hand once again in mine, I take her up. Up to the rooftop. I know it's forbidden, but who cares, right? I change my position and stand behind her, covering her eyes with my hands and pushing her towards the balustrade.

"Ready?" I whisper next to her ear. "Yep" She replies. I take my hands away from her eyes and warp my arms around her belly from my spot behind her. She gasps when she sees the view.

I understand her reaction, I mean; the view is incredible, especially because it's night. Sora leans her head at my shoulder, turning her head looking at me.

"I love you" She whispers. "I love you" I reply just as quiet as she.

I turn to take my bag which I took with myself. Sora turns around to look at me and burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" She laughs and I just grin sheepishly at her. "What?" I ask her. She mentions to the bottle in my hand. "Do you really think it was a good idea to take the vodka with us?" She laughs harder now. "Of course, imagine what could happen when this one falls in the wrong hands" I reply in the most serious tone I'm able to. "So, you mean ours?" she says grinning at me.

"Maybe?" I grin.

"I would love to see hangover Tai you know" Sora says, reaching me and taking the bottle of my hand to open it.

"Yeah I guess you will tonight." I say. Sora takes a sip and gives the bottle back to me. We continue with this until the bottle is empty. I would not say that I'm drunk, maybe a little but not as much as my beautiful girlfriend who's laughing uncontrollably right now because of the fact that we emptied this bottle. I don't know why that's so funny but I decided to just enjoy seeing her happy.

"You know Tai; I really fell in love with your new home. I actually can imagine myself to live here with you one day." She says out of the blue and I'm really surprised that she brings that theme by herself.

"Yeah...about that.." I start and it's like she sobered in just a second. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks a little confused I can tell. I grin my trademark grin which she loves so much and reach for her hand, pulling her to me. "No, I bought this apartment because I want to share it with you. I want to spend every single moment of my life with you and that for the rest of our lives Sor"

"Are you proposing right now?" She asks me grinning. "Isn't it a little too early for that?"

I grin back and shake my head. "No. I'm asking you to move in with me." I reply, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'd love to." She replies, warping her arms around my waist, bringing herself nearer to me until she's able to reach for my lips. The kiss immediately grows more passionate and I really have to pull myself together to resist the urge to rip her clothes off of her body right here, so I pull back.

"I hate you for this" She whispers a little frustrated. I laugh a little at her tone, I just can't help it.

"So, I guess you will stay for the night?" I ask her sheepishly, making her laugh once again.

"Of course, do you really think I can go home in my drunken state?" I just shrug at this.

"Oh right, it isn't because you want to have sex with me the whole night" I reply sarcastically and she bursts into laughter once again, but she stops suddenly, getting serious again.

"So...about the proposing thing" Sora starts and I frown a little confused that she starts once again with this theme. "I want a cute ring, make sure to buy the right one" She says, causing me to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asks and I really hope I didn't provoke her. I take her face in my hands forcing her to look straight in my eyes.

"I think I will purpose with a diamond hairclip" I say as serious as I can. Her eyes are wide and I can tell that she can't realize what she heard right now.

"I will kill you Kamiya, slow and torturous." She says with an expression I really don't know what I should think about so I lean in and kiss her again.

"I'm fine with that, you can start later in my bedroom" And with that I lift my baby up and take her back in our home. I mean, it's a little rude not to be on our own party...

* * *

**Of course I wrote a happy ending, I couldn't bring myself to kill Tai, I mean, I love him! ((: **

* * *

**So, that was my first story ever. I never wrote any before, I really hope you liked to read it and thanks to everyone who took the time to write me a Message or review this story. **

**So, please review if that's possible I'd love to know what you think about the whole story! **

**I don't know if I will write another, maybe when I have another idea I will probably start another, I really want to write more, I just need ideas! (: **

**Take care everyone! **


End file.
